Struggle against what should be
by kari03
Summary: Sami fights EJ at every turn, it doesn't matter if she loves him he hurt her and her family. But will circumstances beyond Samantha's control push her towards EJ or will she stay with Lucas just because hes safe? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

Samantha's POV

"So what if I look like Colleen? And you look like Santo?" I said as EJ decided to take a seat on the couch. When did I say he could sit? I wanted him out of my apartment.  
"We look just like them Samantha! We share a history! Do you want to end up the way they did? Come on it's fate you have to understand that much at least" EJ eyes filled with joy as he continued to wave the picture of Santo and Colleen in my face.  
It did freak me out how we resembled them, it had to be one of Stefano's tricks, how could we look exactly the same these types of things just don't happen in reality.  
"Look I don't care. I love Lucas and he loves me. You lied to me EJ I can't just forgive and forget, this friendship will take time to build. It is growing but we aren't quite there yet so please just leave EJ. I would really like to be alone right now, Lucas isn't here that doesn't mean I need you babysitting me instead" I say pointing towards the door. EJ placed Santo and Colleens picture on the coffee table in front of him I saw his lips part but he didn't say anything.  
That's when I realized he had noticed the sonogram picture I had placed on the coffee table, I was meant to show Lucas just before he left but he had left in such a rush I didn't have the chance. EJ picked up the picture and stared at it silently while I tried to get him to leave. I wanted to scream and yell but I was exhausted from the nights spent wondering where Will was. Will had gone missing a few nights ago, we ended up finding him at a friend's house. He had planned on running away from home but thankfully his friend had managed to stop him. I wanted Will with me but after his stunt Lucas had put his foot down and forced me to agree with him when we sent him to stay with Carrie and Austin in Switzerland. Will seemed more stable with Carrie and Austin which hurt me deeply. I loved my son so much only for people to try and push him away from me, I knew Will would be better away from Salem this time though too much was happening and his safety was important, no matter how I was feeling he had to leave.  
"EJ I'm exhausted could you please leave I need to rest" I say as nicely as possible, trying hard not to let my rage get the better of me I needed to stay calm for the sake of my babies.  
"Why are you alone again? I don't understand why you won't go to a safe house. And since you refuse that why can't Lucas be here? He knows you're in danger what the hell is he thinking?" EJ says in frustration while still staring at the picture.  
"Look nothing has happened in a while. I need to get back to normal and forget everything else. Lucas has gone to Kate's okay so drop it" I say while walking towards the front door assuming EJ would follow but as usual he didn't.  
Each step was killing me, my legs were swollen this pregnancy was the complete opposite of Wills. When I had him I was able to run, never got sick basically I felt as if I wasn't pregnant.  
"Can I keep this?" EJ asked absentmindedly.  
"Once Lucas has seen the picture I'll hand that one to you" I say opening the door swiftly, wishing I hadn't opened my mouth about Lucas not seeing the sonogram I knew EJ would start on me about Lucas not being there.  
"He didn't go with you to the clinic?" EJ asks me shocked.  
I internally groaned damn my big mouth. I didn't have any energy in me to argue with him, I left the door wide open and walked to my bedroom and laid down. My feet were killing me they were swollen and aching, I had the biggest headache I had ever had and to top it off I started to feel nauseated again. I listened as the door closed meaning EJ had finally left I was happy to be alone. Lucas was spending time with Kate since she called saying she missed him, though I bet it was just to bad mouth me and get Lucas away from me. Kate would be so happy to find out that these babies were EJs instead of Lucas's. Stefano would be over the moon just so he can get his stem cells. I refused to have an amnio test done due to the risks but also because I had a sickening feeling these babies would be EJs and if they were life was going to get so much more complicated. No one knew I was having twins, I couldn't do that to Lucas I couldn't tell him. How could I? It was bad enough that there was a possibility of me giving birth to a DiMera now I might be giving birth to two. I don't want these children influenced by the Dimeras, they were Bradys and that would be the end of that. I needed to tell Lucas but fear scared me away each time I tried. Lucas hadn't talked much about the baby/babies as the days went by he seemed to be distancing himself from me. I knew it was hard for him to accept what was happening, I knew he cared for me with the few things he did. But fear ate at me for another reason, if I told Lucas he may tell Stefano and if Stefano found out my babies would be in more danger. Lucas was the one who told EJ that I was pregnant even though I had told him not to, he was also the one to blurt out to my entire family that I was pregnant and that EJ or him could be the father. He was drunk both times, he had spilled the news twice by accident and I had forgiven him both times despite my anger telling me otherwise. Lucas usually held his liquor well but to many bad things had happened in Lucas's life I assumed it was his way of dealing with it. But I had had enough and banned alcohol from the apartment and from his lips, I hoped he hadn't drunk since I put my foot down. It wasn't good for his health and I was partly to blame for his excessive drinking. I tried to sleep, but my thoughts prevented me from entering the rest that I so desperately needed. I slipped off the bed and walked into the kitchen lazily each step felt heavy and forced. I looked at the front door which was unlocked I walked towards it and locked it. Just as I stepped away from the door I felt something being dragged along. I looked down to see an envelope, bending down slowly as to not to hurt my back I found it was addressed to me. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate praying that I could stomach the drink I walked into the living room with the letter in hand. Taking a quick sip of the piping hot drink and closed my eyes I felt sick to my stomach. I wouldn't be able to drink the rest of it and so placed it on the coffee table in front of me that's when I noticed EJ had left the picture of Santo and Colleen. I picked up the picture and scrutinized it, why did they have to look like EJ and I and why did they have to look so in love! Colleen was smiling widely while Santo had his arms wrapped around her waist. Colleen had her head bent to the left to gaze at Santo, while Santo had bent his head down to meet her gaze, you could see how deeply they were in love. This picture just fueled EJ's thought that he and I belonged together. It didn't matter about what happened in the past, what mattered was the future. My family would be upset, Stefano would win and who knows what evil things he would continue to do, it didn't matter how I felt about EJ, I loved him but Mum and Dad would not want this for me.  
I placed the picture back down and opened the envelope slowly trying to pull my mind off of EJ, I unfolded the letter and began to read-

_Dearest Samantha-Brady to be DiMera, _  
_I see you still haven't changed your mind and well I'm not in the least bit surprised. I take joy in the fact that you are so deluded enough to think you will have a normal life after you give birth to my grandson or granddaughter. I have told you time and time again that I need the stem cells from that baby to survive. I have asked you nicely and you flatly refused. I will now fulfill what I had told you. Since you refuse to help me I will one by one hurt each and every member of your family until you finally agree to help me. You are no exception to this threat Samantha. Do the wise thing and accept my offer._  
_ Can't wait for the wedding,_  
_ Stefano._

The guy was out of his mind I'm deluded! He's deluded. I needed to get a hold of Lucas and the rest of my family what if he does try and hurt the people I care about? DiMera's were ruthless knowing Stefano he would do anything to put a couple more years into his life span. That family made my blood boil, how could he even think of harming his own grandchild? I knew Andrew and Tony would be at their father's beck and call, I didn't have a clue as to why EJ hadn't gone running to his father.  
EJ had lied every minute since he had met me just to fulfill his father's wishes. Stefano had met me one day outside the Brady Bar and explained if I married EJ he would no longer hurt a Brady, I told him he was lying and that I wanted nothing to do with him or EJ. If EJ wasn't a DiMera I could see us getting married, having children and growing old together. If only EJ had told me the truth earlier none of this would be happening! EJ broke my heart, I had truly fallen for him. For the first time in my life I didn't have to play games to get the guy, EJ had accepted me for the way I was. I knew it was too good to be true why would the universe want Samantha Brady to be happy after all the disgusting, horrible, vile things I had done. I tried putting my defenses up but EJ knocked it down so easily, he had entered by heart, invaded my mind and body I was so stupid to let it happen. Now I'm pregnant possible with his children there was no escape, if this hadn't happened I would have had nothing to do with EJ but it has and I'm trying so hard to be civil with him. I keep my defenses up but I can feel cracks forming the more time I spent with EJ which I knew was wrong but it felt so right. I'm with Lucas I tell myself to keep from breaking and running into EJ's arms. There were so many times over the past three months that I had wanted to run across the hall bang on EJs door and tell him I wanted him back. But I had stopped myself each time thinking of my family. My family would never accept our union and I didn't want to upset them more than I already have. I had hurt them to many times in my past and had finally been forgiven and accepted by my family. Trusting Stefano wasn't an option either, how could he even possibly think I would happily agree to his terms? Marry EJ? Who knew if I did if Stefano would keep his promise? I placed the infuriating letter back in the envelope when smoke started coming out of the envelope.  
"What the hell?" I say as I breathed in the grey smoke. I began coughing and threw the letter to the ground. I watched the letter continue to burn under my feet thankfully I was wearing slippers and stomped on it while coughing on the couch, I didn't want my apartment to burn down. After a few more stomps on the paper it stopped burning and eventually my coughing stopped. My throat was now dry due to the amount of coughing the bloody burning paper had evoked in me, I needed water and so I tried to get up from the couch only to fall to my knees, I tried to get up but I could feel my energy rapidly disappearing eventually after a few seconds my eye site blurred and then everything went black.

EJs POV

How could he not go to the clinic with Samantha, any expecting mother should not have to go through this on her own. If Lucas loved her why hadn't he gone with her? I'm so mad I could punch him. I'm so mad at Samantha for siding with Lucas. Is she that blind? Lucas can never give her what I can; I love her more than Lucas why couldn't she see that? Yes I made mistakes big mistakes! I'll regret them for the rest of my life! But how can Samantha not understand? She has made huge mistakes all of which I had known and turned a blind eye to. She was young, naive and didn't know better. I had accepted her for the way she was unlike Lucas constantly trying to change her time and time again. They had been together for two months, every minute they spent together was like hell for me. I loved her and I wasn't going to let Lucas have her, I would get through to Samantha one way or another I just had to. I heard footsteps outside my apartment breaking me out of my thoughts, I walked over to door and looked through the peephole, I watched as Lucas knocked at the door but Samantha's didn't open it? That's strange I thought to myself, once Samantha had left me alone in the living room with her apartment door wide open I had walked out and went across the hallway to spend the day in my apartment to continue with Mythics'. Wherever Samantha went I tried to stay close, she seemed to get in trouble when she left her apartment. Lucas seemed intent on leaving Samantha alone which was a stupid thing for him to do considering she was in danger. He knew that and he still left to visit his mum. The guy didn't know how to prioritize and I couldn't believe Samantha would rather be with him instead of me. I would never stop letting her know how I felt, I knew how she felt I just needed her to accept it and not give a damn about what her family thought. If they loved her they would accept me regardless of my surname. I hadn't heard any noises coming from Samantha's apartment all day which would mean she was still inside.  
I watched as Lucas continued to knock louder and louder while shouting 'Sami! Sami!' It angered me to see him yelling out her name like that, why didn't that bloody idiot have the keys to the apartment? Most probably in his drunken state he left the keys in the apartment, another reason I hated Lucas he couldn't hold his liquor down. If he ever hurt Samantha while being drunk I would kill him, actually if he ever hurt Samantha period I would kill him. I grabbed the spare key to Samantha's apartment, she had given me it when we were best friends and had forgotten to take them back when she broke up with me. I didn't bother to remind her knowing they would come in handy one day. I walked out of my apartment and instantly Lucas turned around, I could see he wasn't going to be friendly. My presence always caused him to go into fury mode, at least I could contain myself for Samantha's sake.  
"What do you want EJ" he spat.  
"Why don't you have a key? Did Samantha kick you out? About time" I say trying to annoy him.  
"I left my keys at home not that I need to tell you anything" Lucas said and continued to bang on the door.  
"Are you drunk?" I ask him.  
"I am not drunk! My mum has just made me very angry!" Lucas says thumping harder.  
"You know she may not be home" I say trying to get Lucas far away from Samantha.  
His Mum had made him angry, what was new I thought dryly. "Sami!" Lucas yelled once more.  
Not a single sound was coming from the apartment no footsteps, no noise. It was like no one was home which wasn't possible since I knew for sure she hadn't left the apartment all day; I was becoming to feel more worried for Samantha. Had something happened to her? Wasn't like her to take this long to open the door, why hasn't she opened it? Oh god had Stefano or my brothers done something to her? A sickening feeling washed over me I prayed silently that she was okay.  
"Lucas stop your screaming and move away from the door" I say ready to open the door.  
"Why do you have a key to Sami's apartment?" Lucas said angrily.  
I ignore him and push my way to the door and place the key in the lock thankfully it clicked open, I was dreading that she had changed the locks after she had broken up with me. Instantly Lucas pushed past me causing the door to fly open hitting the wall with a loud bang. The man was an ape no class what so ever, what did Samantha see in him? I quickly followed Lucas into the apartment only to stop due to shock, there in the living room was a pale looking Samantha unconscious lying on the floor. Lucas continued to stand there as if he had lost his mind while mine went into overdrive. I check her pulse which was racing and see she was lightly breathing, I pulled out my phone dialing 911  
"I need an ambulance to 41 Maddock street apartment 352 Samantha Brady is pregnant she is unconscious on the floor she's breathing but very lightly hurry" I say and with that I lift Samantha onto the couch.  
"Don't touch her" Lucas yells.  
"Well I don't intend on leaving her on the floor Lucas! Now calm yourself down right now" I order him.  
Lucas helps me make Samantha more comfortable on the couch, she still hadn't come to no matter how much Lucas and I tried to wake her. I looked at the surroundings in the living room I felt her mug which was cold, telling me she had been unconscious for a while. Lucas was also looking around the room making sure there wasn't anyone else in the apartment. It angered me now that he seemed to worry about Samantha when he should have been with her, If I could have been by her side then I would have. But she didn't want me, I wanted her to be happy through her pregnancy and well today she didn't seem very happy to have me around.  
"The floors covered in something black" Lucas says bending down and whipping his finger across the wooden floors.  
He bent down and put his hand under the couch pulling something that looked burnt from under it.  
"What is it?" I ask him as I run my hand through Samantha's hair.  
"It looks like a burnt letter? But I don't see a match box, or a match. I doubt Sami would be that stupid and burn something in the living room" Lucas say while opening the letter.  
"Agree" I say turning my focus back onto Samantha, the letter could wait right now we needed Samantha to open her eyes.  
I leave the room to get a glass of water and hurry back, I flick some droplets onto Samantha's face but she doesn't react one little bit.  
"That's not helping EJ stop it! Sami wouldn't want you here, the ambulance is on its way so you can leave" Lucas said forcefully.  
I notice he hadn't opened the letter yet instead one hand held the burnt letter while the other held the picture of Santo and Colleen. Lucas hadn't even bothered to look at the sonogram picture which was placed on the coffee table where I had last placed it.  
"If you weren't such an idiot you would see I am trying to help. Why did you leave her in the apartment all alone? Are you stupid? She needs protection, you know my father is after her and the child yet you're not doing anything to help her. You're not even going to doctors' appointments with her? Who knows how she's actually doing. Grow up Lucas!" I tell him.  
"I've been telling her for weeks now that we need to go to a safe house she just won't budge. I love her! She doesn't tell me when she has a doctor's appointment, even when I ask. Because she wants to spare me the hurt when we find out whose baby she is carrying. Sami is selfless I know that more than anybody. I know she isn't safe here but what can I do if she won't take my advice. Her fathers a police cop and she still won't listen. She wants a normal life, she's been through so much I'll do what she tells me to do I don't want to hurt her. You need to stay away from her, I don't care if she's starting to form a friendship with you again" Lucas says giving me a piece of his mind while folding the letter and placing it in his pocket aggressively.  
"She's sparing you the pain if she ends up having my baby? Is that what you think Lucas? How can you think that? Do you think I care for a second whose baby Samantha is carrying? If it's yours I don't care, I love Samantha! She was meant to be with me! I was going to tell her the truth but Roman bet me, but if I had told her you wouldn't even be standing here Lucas. I know she loves me too just that she cares to much about what her family will think to do anything about it. She doesn't let you know about the pregnancy most probably because you haven't asked or done anything to let her know that you care about her pregnancy. How many times have you left her alone just so you could run to Kate's or even work? You know she's in danger put your foot down and drag her to safety! Samantha's stubborn not stupid" I yell at him.  
"Why did you show her this?" Lucas says ignoring everything I had said.  
"It's a picture of her great aunt and my grandfather, why shouldn't I show her?" I ask him aggressively.  
"It's obviously photo shopped, you'll do anything to get Sami back" he says throwing the picture onto the coffee table.  
We continue to argue back and forth while trying to get Samantha to open her eyes. She doesn't wake up filling me with panic and worry. Finally the ambulance arrives causing Lucas and I to stop our quarrel. The paramedics quickly assess Samantha's condition and start injecting her with something.  
"What are you doing to her?" Lucas asks concerned.  
"We are giving her Saline it's just water and salt she is very dehydrated we need to get her to the hospital and perform a couple tests on Miss Brady and her baby" the paramedic said quickly.  
I was going to start another argument with Lucas, how was Samantha dehydrated? He obviously was not taking care of her like I thought he was. Whenever he was around Samantha he put on a show pretending he cared when all he wanted to do was drift Samantha and I away. Everything Lucas was doing was hurting Samantha. I stopped myself from blowing up, I was concerned about Samantha and that was fueling my mind to think negatively towards Lucas, he may have been taking care of Samantha but obviously not enough. A few minutes later Sami was quickly driven away in the ambulance with Lucas at her side. I follow suit in my car speeding my way through traffic with two things in mind. Samantha and my baby.

* * *

Want to know what happens next? Then Review :) Don't want me to continue then Review :) lol


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha's POV

"Get out of the room now" I heard Lucas hiss.  
"Not bloody likely" I hear EJ retort.  
"We had an agreement" Lucas spat out.  
"Yeah but I want to be here when she wakes up! What is the big deal?" EJ said reasonably.  
I start to open my eyes, it takes awhile for my sight to adjust I blink a few times and everything comes into focus. I see Lucas and EJ by the door arguing. Great like I hadn't seen or heard this before. I look around and realize I was in the hospital. I look at what I'm wearing which was a plain navy blue hospital gown, arg I hated hospitals.  
"What am I doing here?" I ask them both, instantly Lucas comes to my side and gives me a tight hug I tried to lift my left hand to return the hug but it felt so heavy.  
"How are you feeling?" he asks. I could hear the concern in his voice which just made me feel a little guilty.  
I've turned his life into such a mess, if only Carrie and Austin hadn't had an affair. If only Austin really loved me. If I had never met EJ none of this would be happening. Lucas would be happily married with Carrie and far away from a life filled with drama that I seemed to attract. Austin and I would be married as well, everything would have worked out if EJ hadn't lied to me on the day of my wedding I bet EJ's car was working. Another lie he had still to fess up to.  
"Samantha?" I hear EJ say with worry. Another blow to the gut, why couldn't he just stay away? At least that way Lucas wouldn't be angry, I looked at Lucas and I could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control.  
"Sami?" Lucas says trying to get me to say something.  
"Yeah?" I answer both of them not quite sure what to say.  
"Samantha darling could you please say more than one word? You're worrying us" EJ said calmly while walking to the other side of the bed.  
Lucas was on my left while EJ was on my right, both fighting for my attention which was driving me insane. If I looked at Lucas I could see his concern and worry, if I looked at EJ I could see the panic and stress written all over his face. I look at EJ then Lucas gets mad, if I look at Lucas then EJ starts to get jealous. I needed time for myself to think about what I was going to do with these two.  
"How did I end up here?" I ask Lucas, ignoring the burning stare EJ was giving me.  
"I didn't have the key to the apartment I yelled out your name but you didn't answer. I became panicked and basically screamed your name out, EJ heard me and opened the door with the spare key you had given him" Lucas said pausing giving me time to digest what he was saying and then continued "When EJ and I both walked into the apartment we found you unconscious on the floor. You wouldn't wake up no matter how much we tried to shake you. EJ called for an ambulance and two hours later you wake up. I'm so glad you're awake honey I was so worried" Lucas said kissing me on my forehead.  
"You gave us such a freight Samantha" EJ said grabbing a hold of my hand and squeezing it tightly.  
I could see Lucas's eyes flare up as EJ touched me, I tried tugging away but couldn't his grip was tight I squirmed a little more to give him a message to let go but that's when I felt it and my mind froze. I quickly closed my eyes. I could feel something on my arm I did not want to see it, how I hadn't noticed it before boggled me.  
"Sami what's wrong?" both EJ and Lucas say at the same time.  
"Is there something connected to my right arm?" I ask a little shakily.  
"There is an I.V drip connected to your right arm, you were very dehydrated when the ambulance came to get you" EJ explained.  
"Could you get them to take it out right now please" I say continuing to close my eyes.  
"I think you have to finish the bag Sami" Lucas answers apologetically.  
"Why? I'm not that dehydrated" I say lying, I could quite possibly be that dehydrated from the lack of fluid I was taking in and the amount I was throwing up.  
I slowly open my eyes contemplating whether I had the guts to pull the thing out, I look at my right arm which was pale making my blue veins stick out, I didn't have the guts to take it out to horrified about what it would look like once I pulled it out which would be uncontrollable blood loss running down my arm. Just as I was about to push EJ's hand off of mine with my left hand the Doctor walked in.  
"I see Miss Brady you're awake" he says and then continues "I'm Doctor Keith" he explains walking towards me and stopping next to Lucas.  
"Excuse me gentlemen which one of you is the father of the baby?" the Doctor asks looking between EJ and Lucas.  
Internally I groaned at that question, I was not going to have the amnio test done, it put the children at risk I wasn't going to put my children in danger. Both EJ and Lucas had pushed me into having one but after a month of me saying no they finally let it go.  
"They both are" I quickly interject before either of them started arguing on the subject.  
"Alright then. I have Samantha's results here. Looks like she is very dehydrated and malnourished" he informs Lucas and EJ. He was speaking about me even though I was in the room. I stopped myself from saying anything what was the point.  
"So how were you feeling before you ended up in hospital?" Doctor Keith asked me breaking out of the exclusion of me.  
"I was feeling fine" I say not letting him know of the exhaustion and what not I wanted out of the hospital as soon as possible.  
"Really?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me, I don't answer and gave him a blank look forcing him to ask his next question "Samantha have you been able to keep down anything you have been eating or drinking?" Doctor Keith asks me.  
I think for a while and look at EJ who is still holding my hand making me aware of that tube going into my skin. I shiver I hate hospitals.  
"No I haven't been able to. The last thing I tried to drink was a hot chocolate but I never managed to finish it cause I landed up in here" I say, that answer most probably secured me a night stay I thought grimly. Damn EJ I couldn't even lie since I was thinking of him now, with his warm hand clutching mine. Arg! No Sami this isn't the time to think about him and the past I say to myself.  
"Have you noticed any weight loss?" the Doctor asked me writing things on his clipboard.  
"Yeah I've lost around 14 kilograms" I say as EJ's grip on my right hand tightens instantly.  
"But that's normal right" I say quickly and then continue "sometimes you lose weight at the beginning of the pregnancy" I say defending myself as I watched both EJ's and Lucas's eyes pop out.  
"I hadn't noticed you had lost that much weight Sami" Lucas said shocked.  
"Neither had I" EJ says angrily tightening his hold on my hand even more, he wasn't hurting me but I hated feeling his frustration and worry it wasn't as if I didn't have enough of those feelings already.  
"Weight loss does occur in some pregnancies Samantha, but you've lost a little bit more than the average pregnancy which is usually around 5 to 10 kilograms in the first three to four months. You've just reached three months" Doctor Keith says in a concerned voice.  
"Oh" is all I said, I had told my general practitioner about the weight loss he hadn't said anything bad about it. Maybe I should just tell him everything? What if the babies weren't doing well?  
"When was the last time you ate something?" Doctor Keith asks me continuing to scribble words onto his clipboard it was starting to annoy me.  
To be honest I couldn't remember, which made me feel like an idiot. Who can't remember when they last ate? I had been so stressed over the last 2 months worrying about Belle, the last two weeks stressed due to Wills disappearance and finding out three days ago about the twins I just hadn't had time for me. Along with that random attempts on my life and the people I love, random visits from Stefano it was a surprise that I hadn't landed in here sooner. I hardly really cooked because I sucked at it and usually got takeaways or Lucas would cook. If neither of those things happened I relied on Grandma Caroline.  
"Lucas?" EJ asks since I hadn't answered.  
"I made you breakfast on Monday" Lucas pointed out.  
"I didn't eat it, Belle rang me she was very upset I basically ran out of the apartment without thinking and met up with her" I say shocked at how I had starved my babies without thinking.  
"Where was Lucas?" EJ calmly asked me even though the look on his face said otherwise.  
"I made her breakfast, she was sitting on the table about to take her first bite when I left for work at Titan" Lucas said defensively.  
"You should have been with Samantha taking care of her not at work! If you couldn't do that you could have gotten someone else, you should have called me. How could you not notice how she was feeling? Or what she was eating or drinking? Clearly you weren't taking care of her. If you didn't want to take care of her then you shouldn't be around. You have starved her and the baby for who knows how long, if she didn't eat on Monday and it's now Thursday" EJ said horrified since I hadn't eaten in a while.  
Lucas looked just as horrified boy did these two know how to make me feel guilty, it wasn't their fault I hadn't eaten. It was because of all the stress in my life, it was beginning to get to much I realized. I hadn't noticed I wasn't eating I was struggling to get water past my lips, I had told my Doctor about it and he said it would pass in a few days. What was I meant to think obviously this pregnancy wasn't going to be easy. I wondered if Mum had gone through this much difficulty with Eric and I, having one baby was so easy I thought to myself but having two wasn't going so well for me.  
"I am doing my best" Lucas answered back.  
"Do better or get lost" EJ said slowly trying to hold back on his anger.  
"Lucas stop it. EJ it's not his fault it's mine so stop judging Lucas" I say and then look back at the Doctor.  
"I'll judge him all I like Samantha. Why hasn't your general practitioner done anything? Have you been telling him how you have been feeling? Or have you been keeping things from your Doctor as well?" EJ asks me.  
"I've told him everything EJ! He just said I was fine! Now stop talking and let Doctor Keith do his job" I say annoyed.  
"Miss Brady did you tell your Doctor everything?" Doctor Keith asks me as well.  
"Yes, everything" I answer truthfully not once wavering from Doctor Keith's gaze.  
"Alright" Doctor Keith says and writes a few more things on his notepad, I don't think he was convinced which irritated me.  
I look at EJ and Lucas both look like they want to yell heaps at me and at each other I roll my eyes wishing I were at home in bed away from both of them right now.  
"So you haven't been eating for sometime which would be the reason why you were out for so long Miss Brady. I'm sorry to say this but we will have to keep you here for at least a week until you are able to keep something down. We'll start you up on fluids to rehydrate you, and then give you I.V glucose for energy. Once you have finished that we will start on food hopefully we won't have to start you on medication to help with keeping the food down. It's best not to be on medication in the first 4 to 5 months of pregnancy and you're only at 3 months" the Doctor informs me and then walks over the right side of the bed checking the monitors.  
"Sorry Mr Wells could you please let me examine the I.V" the Doctor asks and with that EJ has no choice but to let go. Thank goodness at least now Lucas would be a little more calmer.  
Doctor Keith changed the I.V bag and put two liters on, I clutched at the sheets and continued looking at the wall in front of me.  
"I would like this" I say pointing at my right arm and continue to speak "out and I would like to go home today" I say defiantly, no way was this needle staying in me for a minute longer.  
"I'm sorry but I cannot take the I.V out and I won't allow you to leave" the Doctor says with concern.  
"Well that isn't really your choice, I'll try and build up my diet and I'll be good in no time. Come on Lucas lets go" I say pulling the blankets off of me. I slowly sit up into a sitting position and felt fine only when I began to try and stand that I broke out into a sweat and felt dizzy. My feet felt so damn heavy I forced myself into a standing position and took my first step. Lucas gave me a look but I gave him my defiant one, I was going to get out of here by hook or crook. I took one more energy zapping step and felt the I.V tube tugging at my arm.  
I turn around and look at Doctor Keith "take it out" I say lifting my left hand it to feeling heavy.  
Doctor Keith continued to stand there I watched as EJ walked around the bed towards me, I turned around and attempted to walk hearing the bag of fluid that was connected to a moving pole starting to wheel itself closer to me. Lucas was by the door now but didn't move when I told him to.  
"Lay back down Sami, I've let you attempt to leave and well you just don't have the energy" he says.  
"I have the energy to stand" I point out even though every valuable second I had was being wasted arguing my point. I felt ready to collapse.  
"You are shaking, sweating and dragging your legs sweet heart" EJ said coming from behind and lifting me into his arms.  
"Put me down. Lucas I don't want to be here I'll be fine at home" I say hitting EJ's chest as he gently puts me back into the bed and giving me a concerned look. I knew the hits to his chest weren't even hurting him, they were in fact hurting me more. Lucas now on my right and EJ on my left both pull the covers over me while I try to get them off of me.  
"This isn't fair, I can take care of myself" I argue, while EJ helps Lucas to keep the blanket on me, I could barely keep my head up now all my energy wasted for nothing.  
"I hate to be so nasty Miss Brady but I will sedate you if you try to leave. Think of the little being growing inside of you, don't you want to make sure you give them every shot at a healthy life?" Doctor Keith said sternly.  
What a way to make me feel guilty, I nod at him meaning I would stay but that didn't mean I was happy about it. Lucas let go of the blanket seeing as I had stopped resisting while EJ took it upon himself to tuck me in so that I wouldn't try to get out again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, I wasn't going to jump out of bed the very instant Doctor Keith left.  
"How is the baby?" EJ asks I look at him and see how he was struggling to keep himself together, I really needed to think before I do stupid things which was easier said than done. I didn't have the right to pull at peoples emotions, why did I not tell Mum about the weight loss I could have prevented this. Obviously Doctor Peters was useless, the guy was old maybe he was still practicing using knowledge from the old text books? And wasn't keeping up to date. Doctor Peters was a very friendly Doctor though, I couldn't see him hurting a fly. I had been going to him for three years I trusted him fully.  
"Healthy at the moment. It will depend on what Samantha does to keep them that way" the Doctor informs him giving me a stern look to reinforce what he says.  
"Is there anything else we can do to help Sami?" Lucas asks struggling with his own emotions.  
"Yes, another worrying fact is Samantha's blood pressure is very high which is not good during pregnancy. You both need to keep her calm and Samantha you need to try and stay calm no matter what circumstances may arise. I'll be in daily to check on your progress Samantha" he says.  
"I'll take your leave but one more thing Samantha you are in your first trimester so you need to be careful" Doctor Keith says with deadly seriousness and leaves.  
"Sami I'm going to go and call your parents and tell them what has happened. EJ you can leave now I'm staying with Sami tonight" with that Lucas gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room before I could say a word.  
"You heard him EJ you can leave" I say even though inside I didn't want to be alone in the hospital room, hospitals just gave me the creeps. To many family members had been in this hospital most of their experiences bad but they all came out alive thankfully.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me how this happened" EJ said defiantly.  
I watched him as he grabbed a chair and dragged it up towards the bed just before he sat down he grabbed a towel from a cupboard and wrapped it around the needle and tube that were hooked to my arm and with that he placed my hand gently inside the bed out of my sight and hopefully out of my mind for now.  
"How did you know?" I asked him surprised.  
"You made it pretty obvious sweetheart" he said with a smug face, like he knew everything about me.  
I breathed out heavily "stop calling me sweetheart. Thanks I can't stand needles" I said remembering the time I had fainted at a routine blood test check up. I wasn't going to move my right hand until they took those things out of it I decided.  
"Could you do me one more favour?" I ask him.  
"Yes" he answers automatically.  
"You don't even know what I want" I say annoyed that he answered so fast.  
"I'll do anything for you Samantha you should know that by now" he says seriously.  
"When I tell you to leave me alone you don't" I point out.  
"If it is a reasonable request then I'll do whatever you want Samantha, but forcing me to cut you out of my life isn't something I will ever do for you. Now what is it I can do for you" he asks me.  
I roll my eyes at him "can you help me into a sitting position?" I ask him.  
I didn't have the energy to sit up I tried while Lucas and EJ were talking before but my hands slipped every time.  
"Okay" he says giving me a smile.  
"No funny business" I say giving him a stern look.  
"Of course" he answers teasingly and with that he untucks me out of the bed.  
EJ places both his arms around my back while I clutch his back I should have asked Lucas to help me up, what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, I stubbornly wanted to sit up and couldn't wait for Lucas. EJ slowly and gently pushed me up on the bed and slowly released me as I released him.  
"Thank you" I say slowly my heart beating extremely fast against my chest.  
"You're welcome" he says giving me a wink while I grab the blanket and cover myself I could feel my cheeks going red I look at the door wishing Lucas would come back already I needed help with EJ in the room.  
"So are you going to tell me how you managed to make yourself so sick? Those two hours where you just wouldn't wake up was agonizing. Lucas and I had a conversation, we have come to an agreement. For the sake of the baby and you we will try and play nice, you have nothing to worry about. If you need to tell us anything do not hesitate. If the baby doesn't end up being mine Samantha then so be it but I still love you, worry about you and want to help you. I would still want to take care of you and I believe the same goes for Lucas" EJ said not once flinching from my gaze.  
"Wow you didn't even bad mouth Lucas once" I say giving him a teasing smile while inside I was shocked. I had heard months of him calling Lucas names, same with Lucas at least now I would get some peace and quiet.  
"Yeah well when it comes to you and the baby, Lucas and I have the same thing in mind to keep you and the baby safe, healthy and happy" EJ said smiling.  
"So why didn't you let us know you were feeling so ill?" EJ asks me clearly annoyed since his forehead was doing the squished up thing. To many old memories of our relationship popped in my mind, my heart started to hurt I shouldn't feel anything for him. My mind said that but my heart refused to listen, EJ had really affected me.  
I look at him and see genuine concern which causes me to answer "to be honest I didn't feel ill. I felt exhausted and nauseated that is it" I say annoyed that I couldn't control myself.  
"Why didn't you let us know?" he said.  
"I did tell you I was exhausted today EJ" I say pointing it out knowing there was no point fighting off his questions I was losing from the start anyway.  
"Yeah but the way you said it, it sounded like you were just trying to get me out of the apartment" EJ said annoyed.  
"I was trying to do that also" I say laughing.  
"This isn't a joke Samantha you have let your health slip. This isn't good for you or our baby" he said angrily and then continued "what did you do after I left?" EJ asked.  
I fidget under the covers his stare scrutinizing whatever I do "after you left I couldn't get to sleep even though I was exhausted. I decided to make myself a hot chocolate" I say taking a breather I started to feel tired again.  
"That explains the full cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table" EJ said trying to get me to continue his voice was no longer angry but held a serious tone.  
"Well when you left I noticed the door was unlocked so I locked it, I bent down to find a letter addressed to me. I sat on the couch and read the letter and that's when I passed out" I explained.  
"Alright who was the letter from?" EJ asked.  
Just as I was about to answer Lucas came back into the room.  
"Well I see you're still here" Lucas said and with that grabbed a chair and sat to my left, not this again why couldn't they sit on the same side. It was tiring to look both ways just because of how it made each of them feel.  
"I assume this is the letter you read just before you passed out" Lucas said knowingly.  
I saw the piece of paper which happened to be burned that must have been what had caused me to pass out. Self burning paper the DiMera's really did think of it all.  
"I read what was left of it which wasn't much" he says passing the letter to EJ while I tried to snatch it but of course I was too slow.  
"Lucas is right you have nothing to worry about. We'll make sure you and the baby are safe" EJ stated.  
"I don't care if I'm safe or not but what about the rest of my family? I can't just think of myself I'm putting everyone I love in danger" I argue back tears escaping my eyes which I quickly whip away.  
"Sami I've told your Dad about the letter he will inform your entire family to be careful" Lucas said trying to calm me down.  
"That's not good enough Lucas" I say not being able to control my tears anymore.

EJ passes Lucas the letter but I snatch it out of his hands, the only thing that was left that was readable was _Since you refuse to help me I will one by one hurt each and every member of your family until you finally agree to help me. You are no exception to this threat Samantha. Do the wise thing and accept my offer._  
_Can't wait for the wedding,_  
_Stefano._

I try to lift my hand to wipe the tears away but I was so bloody exhausted, instead Lucas whipped it for me I smiled slightly at his gesture.  
"What else did the letter say?" Lucas asked me giving me a hard stare instantly reverting back to the interrogator.  
"Stem cells nothing more" I lied remembering the first line 'Dearest Samantha-Brady to be DiMera'.  
"Samantha I give you my word I will do whatever it takes to keep the Brady's safe" EJ said standing up and leaving the room.  
Thankfully the first part of the letter had burned if Lucas found out what Stefano wanted all hell would break loose, EJ and Lucas would hate each other more than they do now.  
"I'm here Sami just close your eyes and sleep. Think of the baby, he or she needs you to be strong and happy. Rest for now and don't worry what tomorrow will bring" he says caringly.  
I close my eyes and think of what my life had become, I've ruined everything if someone were to get hurt I don't think I would be able to live with that. If only I hadn't fallen for EJ none of this would have happened I groan at myself.

EJ's POV

After walking out of Samantha's hospital room I rang up every bodyguard I knew and assigned each one to a Brady. Child to adult each one would have a bodyguard following them so they could be saved if something were to happen. All bodyguards were to stay out of sight and patrol their areas daily.  
A couple of minutes later Lucas walked out of the room leaving Samantha alone, typical I thought. He walked straight up to me, irritation clearly on his face. But before he could say a word I tell him what I have done and why I have done it. He agrees that what I have done is good and that he will pass the information onto Roman, though he is a little skeptical that Samantha would accept the bodyguard that will arrive shortly outside her room. Samantha was stubborn even I knew she wouldn't want a bodyguard but that's what you do when you love someone, you protect them no matter how it makes them feel because it was the right thing to do. If I could have I would have kidnapped Samantha right now and taken her far from Salem, but now to many eyes were on her and she was stubborn as hell.  
"Lucas you seem very umm...what's the word...irritated...mind me asking why?" I ask though I didn't really give a damn.  
"Look I know you're not the best person in the world to be asking this but could you stay with Sami this week" Lucas asks me with his hands balled up.  
"I think Samantha would rather you be at her side" I say trying to play the good guy though in reality I was over the moon.  
"Don't let Sami know but my mother called and well there are a few family problems that need to be sorted out ie- Philip, Chloe and Stephanie along with Belle and Philips trial. Mum just had a little too much to drink and well she has broken her leg she needs help and well I'm the only one left" Lucas says trying to look like he didn't want to be at his mother's side.  
"I understand and I know Sami will understand too, but why not ask another family member?" I say knowing no one else could be with Samantha.  
"Everyone on Samantha's side is just as preoccupied" Lucas says.  
"Preoccupied?" I say with eyebrows raised.  
"I mean they have stress and worries of their own and we shouldn't be letting Samantha hear of it. She needs to be happy remember" Lucas says trying to recover.  
I bet he thought Samantha was acting, the jerk. She had nothing to gain by doing so, he didn't completely trust Samantha and that was fine by me. I would take every opportunity to make Samantha remember how we use to be-In love and how volatile her relationship was with Lucas. The man was a mama's boy and would always put Samantha last.  
"Not that I care Lucas but I hope you realize what you're doing by allowing me to sit by Samantha's side" I say giving him a dark look.  
"Well I hope you're smart enough to not do anything stupid" Lucas says hoping I will do something stupid.  
"For a man who has been telling me for months on end to stay the hell away from Samantha to change his mind and tell me stay by her side all of a sudden. What do you think I'm thinking?" I say to him questioningly.  
"I don't have any other option" he says in frustration, that makes me laugh.  
"I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off of your face EJ DiMera" he says angrily.  
"Whatever Lucas" I say not wanting our tiff to spiral out of control and cause Samantha unneeded stress.  
"Yeah well I'll ring her later to explain. I'm heading off now. Do not hurt her EJ or you'll regret it, I'm trusting you even though every fiber in my body is saying not to" Lucas said trying to give me a death stare.  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting Samantha. We have come to an understanding Lucas" I say.  
"And hopefully you will stick to it" and with that Lucas leaves to visit his mother.  
I watch as the bodyguard I organized finally appeared he instantly positions himself outside of Samantha's doors.  
"Mr. Wells" he says acknowledging my presence as I walk up to enter Samantha's room.  
"Good evening Charles, I'm trusting you with my life right now. Do not let me down" I say.  
He nods curtly and with that I allow myself into Samantha's room.  
"Lucas?" she says groggily, disappointment clear on her face when she sees me. I don't let it affect me I take a seat next to her and explain where Lucas has gone even though Lucas said he would ring. Better she knows now.  
"Why does she have to break her leg now! She's such an attention seeker! I hate her EJ I hate Kate! Why can't she leave Lucas out of her problems!" Samantha yells.  
"Calm down, this can't be good for your blood pressure. Look he didn't want to wake you darling. So since he'll be at Kates' for a week I'll be at your beck and call for the week. Though I do believe that Lucas will be here during the day leaving me to the night duty" I say with a huge smile.  
"Well that's just great. You don't need to be here at night, I'll just get Belle to be here" She says trying to get me to leave.  
"Well that isn't possible since Belle and Shawn are going to be in court tomorrow fighting Philip for custody of their child" I say a bit angrily. Philip wasn't even Claire's father he was trying to take the child away from her real parents. I could sympathize with Belle I wouldn't want someone else raising my child.

Samantha's POV

After I mentioned Belle I realized there was actually no one in my family that would be able to be at my side. To many things were happening in everybody's lives. All of which was mostly negative. Belle needed mums support there was no way I could call her to be here for me. If my child was going to be taken from me I would have broken by now. I couldn't call aunt Hope because she would be with Shawn who would need his mum through this rough ordeal. Dad was to busy with helping Belle out with the legal side of the case along with trying to keep Salem safe. John being Belles father would also have his hands full. I couldn't be selfish and waste their time. Belle needed all the support she could get. Eric was out of town for three weeks, if he was here I wouldn't have called him anyway since he thinks I've screwed up my life and that I should sort out the mess myself. I would never want Carrie helping me after all the terrible things we had done to each other, she was taking care of Will for me anyway. I was only in hospital I'm not dying the babies are fine. Lucas had called everyone anyway to let them know I was fine. Damn it I was stuck with EJ, a DiMera was going to take care of me I laughed internally. I will never be able to escape him, before I could hide in my apartment and deny what I felt but now EJ will be here right next to me. I knew I was going to struggle but I was going to try my hardest to not let him get to me.  
"So you've worked out that I'm the only one who can be here?" EJ said a bit to happily.  
"Yeah, stop smiling" I say while folding my arms even that was a struggle. how had I got this weak so fast.  
"Sorry darling I can't help it, you would think after Lucas calling your family and telling them that I was staying that someone in your family would raise their hand to stay with you" he says as if trying to irritate me.  
"Yeah well even if someone did I wouldn't let them stay. I don't want you to stay either but I know you too well" I say not finishing my sentence.  
"Just as I know you too well" he says trying to make me remember our time together.  
"What time is it?" I say changing the topic not letting him get to me, his games already started.  
"It's 6pm" he says while moving the hair out of my eyes.  
"You need to cut your fringe you can barely see those beautiful blue eyes of yours" he says with a smile causing me to stop breathing and then continues "I hope our baby gets your blue eyes".  
I blush even though I don't want to but what he says has affected me 'our baby' he said it to often but this time I could tell he meant it, but I'm with Lucas end of story. A Brady and A DiMera can never be together it would be to complicated. My family had only accepted EJ due to him not working for his father anymore, they hadn't accepted that EJ was apart of my life and could quite possibly be the father of my babies. They did not realize how many bad deeds he had fulfilled for his father. I had forgiven him but it didn't make it right.  
"I love it when I make you blush" he says trying to hold my gaze.  
"Well I don't" I say, I knew this was going to be hard I just hadn't realized how hard I was going to have to try and not let EJ in.  
"And why is that" he says confused by raising his eye brow looking slightly amused.  
"Stop it EJ" I say knowing what he was doing.  
"Stop what" he says puzzled.  
"Arg... don't act oblivious I know what you are doing. I'm with Lucas" I say sternly while fully aware that my cheeks were still pink.  
"A fact I am fully aware of, I do not like it knowing that you don't love him" he says looking me in the eye and slowly cupping my warm, pink cheek to my embarrassment.  
"I do love him" I argue back pushing his hand off of my face.  
"Well I've heard you say it many times Samantha but remember you've also said you loved me. When you say it to Lucas I see no love in your eyes but when you say you love me I see it in your eyes and into your soul" EJ said softly.  
"I'm not lying" I say defensively ignoring whatever else he had said.  
"If that's what you believe then it is your prerogative" he says to me.  
"That is what I believe. Now will you stop with the flirting and be serious. Your father is trying to hurt my family based on what happened in the past can't you reason with him to let it go?" I ask EJ.  
EJ shakes his head and breathes out slowly "I have tried time and time again but he is unwilling to change his mind. I don't know what will, all he says to me is Samantha knows what I want. We need to get those letters translated between Collen and Santo we might just find the answer to how to stop this meaningless vendetta between our families".  
"We are so close to finding a solution. I just don't understand why Grandpa Shawn and Stefano won't tell us what happened instead of us having to read through the letters. It is taking to much time" I say in frustration.  
"I know it is taking too much time. As we speak John is reading the letters with Marlena, there are only a few more letters to translate which takes a lot of time, but look at it this way we will get the answers just that it will be later rather than sooner" he says.  
"You said that expression wrong" I stated.  
"I know" he says and we both laugh.  
We continued to talk on the subject for a few more minutes up until EJ's phone started to ringing.  
"I'll be back sweetheart looks like Mr Kwon is calling to finalize the deal" he says with a smile.  
"Say Hi to him for me" I say and with that EJ walks out of the room.  
I slowly roll onto my side trying to make myself more comfortable, I try and wait for EJ's return so I can tell him to go home but my eyelids were too heavy and within a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

Next chapter in my opinion is way better.  
Still not sure if I should continue so more reviews would be helpful :)


	3. Chapter 3

**EJs POV**

The second my phone began to ring I quickly pulled the phone out with the intention of turning it off. But when I saw that it was Stefano I knew I had to pick it up.  
"I'll be back darling looks like Mr Kwon is calling to finalize the deal" I say. I hated lying to her but right now Samantha needed to be protected, saying Stefano's name would only remind her of the danger she was in.  
"Say Hi to him for me" she say making me feel guilty and with that I walk out of the room.  
I flip the phone open and answer the call "Hello father" I say trying to bring absolutely no emotion into my voice.  
"Hello son, my my have you forgotten about your own father that you cannot even come to visit him this week or even call?" he asks me.  
"I would have if you would give up on the vendetta like I asked you to" I say trying not to sound mad. Any hint of emotion would cause Stefano to lash out and who knows what he would do to the Brady's.  
"Well Samantha knows what she needs to do to protect her family Elvis" Stefano said happily.  
"I know that I wasn't meant to fall in love with Samantha Father but I did! Father I love Samantha can you not understand that? Let the vendetta go" I push.  
"Ah Elvis I know you didn't mean for it to happen, the heart wants what the heart wants" he said musing on the phone and then continues "Samantha knows what I want, I will prevent future harm to the Brady's if she gives me what I want".  
"Why are you putting your grandchild in danger? Do you not want the baby to live is that it?" I ask in disgust.  
"I have told you the baby would be absolutely fine, I am not harming the baby Elvis I am not that evil that I would order the death of my own grandchild" Stefano said angrily.  
"Well, Samantha would say otherwise. Why is it that you cannot take what you need from me and leave the child alone?" I ask trying to change his mind.  
"I am not sure Elvis would you do that for me?" he asked and then continued "After you left me saying all those terrible things you think I had done I would have thought you would never help me. I wasn't sure if I could take from you. I will inquire with regards to what you have said son. You make me proud" he said laughing on the phone.  
"I may not want to do your bidding anymore Father but I have not cut my ties with you. I love you and wish you would live a happy life without harming anymore people" I say.  
"Even though you have caused me distress EJ I still love you son. But I can't just give up on the vendetta after so many years of fulfilling it" Stefano explains.  
"If Samantha gave me what I wanted all of this could end" he says softly.  
"Give me a week father. Just one week to let everything settle down. Please do not order anything to happen to the Brady's during this time. Samantha is in hospital she is very unwell" I say worry tinged in every word.  
"What has happened!" Stefano asks shocked.  
"Samantha received a letter from you which burned once open, she inhaled the fumes and now is in hospital for at least a week. She is very unwell and is at risk of losing the baby. You threatened her!" I blamed him.  
"I did not send that letter Elvis please believe me when I say that. I give you my word that I will not harm a Brady for a week and thereafter unless they do something to harm me or my family" Stefano said without conviction.  
"Thank you that is all I ask. I believe you father I didn't think you would do such a disgusting thing like that. It had to be Andrew, tell Andrew and Tony to stop they will listen to you father" I say though deep down Stefano may have been the one to send it.  
"I shall. Thank you Elvis. Now take care of Samantha and my grandchild" he says and with that hangs up the phone.  
I close the phone shaking my head. What did we need to do to end this vendetta? Why couldn't my life be less complicated? Why did Samantha and I have to meet this way only to be distanced by things out of our control. Samantha would never want to be with me due to being a DiMera something that I cannot change. She could never be with me due to knowing how her family would feel about it, knowing she would be disappointing her family something I could not change. Her family and what they thought of her meant the world to Samantha due to all the terrible things she had done to them in the past. What she didn't realize was that if her family cared for her they wouldn't try and change her, they would allow her to be who she was. Samantha was a beautiful caring young lady who was lost by circumstances beyond her control. I walked to the door and looked at Samantha through the glass door, not one family member had bothered to show up at the hospital everyone was too busy fussing over Belle. They couldn't spare 5 minutes to come to the hospital and see her and walk out, I knew Belle needed the support but they could have popped in even if it was for a minute. I don't know how Shawn and Belle were coping I know I would be angry as hell. Little did the Brady's know but I had a hand in the case I was doing as much as I could to get Clair back to Belle and Shawn. Samantha had stressed for the past two months about their situation and how it happened I could see how Philip was to be blamed for how it all went down. He had chosen to give up Clair and then after 6 months he had decided he wanted her back. I had paid off Philips lawyers to do a bad job once the case hit court. I had also sent documents to Belles lawyers helping them with the case. Both times I had played an anonymous person. Though there was a slight threat to Philips lawyers to ensure they did what I wanted. Clair belonged with her biological parents, two months had gone by and not once had Philip allowed them to see their precious baby girl. I know this wasn't the right way around of helping but I did it to help calm Samantha through her pregnancy and to help a crying Belle who seemed to show up at Samantha's apartment on most days crying. Samantha had offered her shoulder to Belle, but Samantha had never opened up to Belle about her pregnancy. Samantha loved her younger sister and hated seeing her like this, she hated it even more when there was absolutely nothing she could do. Belle had always been nice to me even when she found out I was a DiMera her behavior around me wasn't affected by my surname. It hadn't phased her as it had with the other Brady's, she had taken me aside a few days later after finding out who I was and what I had done and told me 'I could see the love in your eyes that you carry for Samantha. She knew you had saved her on so many accounts, she said you have done bad things but so has Sami you both need forgiveness and I for one forgive you for what you have done to my family EJ but please don't hurt Sami. You've been the best thing to happen to her, she's so grounded and she's finally being who she is not what my family expects of her. Don't let her go she is only pushing you away because of my family not of her own free will' Belle never judged she tried to help settle things between Samantha and I and that I am grateful for. At least right now Samantha and I can talk without one of us yelling. Lucas wasn't helping he said he couldn't take Clair from Philip and had decided he would not help either side. That was his decision and what I did was mine. Hopefully when the court case is done and Clair is back home with Belle and Shawn I can tell Samantha.

Just as I was about to open the door Doctor Keith came out of the room.  
"" I heard Doctor Keith say behind me.  
"Yes doctor Keith" I say giving him a puzzled look, I hadn't seen him enter Samantha's room while I was on the phone speaking to Father.  
"How is Miss Brady after I left?" he asked me.  
"After you left she talked for a bit, she seemed calm and relaxed" I say looking towards the glass on the door watching Samantha sleep.  
"That's good she's settling in. Does Miss Brady live on her own?" he asked.  
"Well she has Lucas but he's hardly home, I live opposite to her apartment. Usually there is someone with her but today no one was" I answer feeling ashamed that I had left Samantha alone in the apartment, I should have brought my laptop to her apartment and worked there at least that way I would have been there to protect her.  
"Sorry Doctor but why are you asking these questions?" I ask him.  
"She seems very tensed at the moment. Does she confide in you? Trust you?" The doctor asks me.  
"I would think she does" I answer unsure, Samantha feels one thing but does something else. Opposing her emotions is how she avoids her feelings for me.  
"Alright then, it has come to my attention that Samantha, Lucas and you are not aware of something" he says and then stalls.  
"What is it Doctor you're starting to scare me" I say starting to panic.  
"While Samantha was still unconscious we checked on the baby. We did a sonogram and well it looks like there will be two babies coming into your lives" he said with concern.  
"Sorry did you say two babies?" I said as the feeling of joy started to overwhelm me.  
"Yes two babies. What concerns me is that once we let Samantha go home she'll end up back here. You need to ensure she eats, sleeps and stays calm. I just took her blood pressure it is still elevated but hopefully her being here will help drop her pressure to a number of my liking. Now I'll return and say this to Samantha just to reinforce what she needs to do. Her blood tests have have shown she is deficient in b12 and iron so I have given them to her while she was asleep, I read her file saying she hates needles and that she has fainted in the past. I'm sorry I didn't inform you before I gave them, but you had signed the form after all" Doctor Keith explained.  
"Okay, for now could you not let her know she is having twins. It will make her even more worried there are things happening in her life that cannot be controlled all of which is adding to her stress. I will tell her eventually, but for now please don't tell her" I ask him seriously.  
"I know Miss Brady's family I know what the DiMera's have done. I will not tell her for now" the Doctors says and with that walks off into the next patient's room.  
I stand outside the room struggling to understand why Samantha had not said a word to either Lucas and I about how she was feeling. I was going to pay an unpleasant visit to Samantha's general practitioner, how had he failed to see that Samantha was doing so badly? What type of doctor does this? It angered me more since Samantha had not taken me up on my offer of getting the best doctors to take care of her and the baby, well babies now. I needed to ask Samantha so many questions and I knew I couldn't ask one without causing her distress. I breathed out loudly and walked into the room quietly and sat on Samantha's right, she had turned and was now resting on her left arm she looked comfortable. She looked at peace and a smile formed on my face at least now she's getting to stay calm and rest. As I stared at her my love for her grew more why couldn't she admit her love for me and throw Lucas out of the picture, the man was a friend nothing more. Why Samantha why? I pulled my chair closer to hers and moved her hair away from her face. I had nearly forgotten the feel of her smooth silky hair and the warmth of her skin. I missed her so much. Eventually so many thoughts entered my mind I felt exhausted and finally succumbed to sleep.

**Sami's POV**

When I woke up I felt so refreshed, I didn't feel sick, tired, nauseated, exhausted I felt energized. I opened my eyes and saw EJ fast asleep, he had stayed all night sitting in that uncomfortable chair. He was too big for that chair with his long legs and broad shoulders. He was going to wake up with a stiff neck and sore back. Guilt washed over me, why did he have to stay? Why didn't he just go home? He had work, he couldn't put that on hold for me. I watched as EJ moved in the chair while asleep, the second he wakes up I was going to tell him to go home and to not stay the night. I looked at the clock that was on the wall behind EJ to see that it was six in the morning I had slept a decent eight hours which I hadn't managed to do in a very long time, maybe the hospital would be good for me. The door to my room opened up and in came doctor Keith. I quickly put my hand to my lips to ensure he stayed quiet. He gave me a faint smile and continued walking to my side. He pointed at the I.V which had finished and took the bag and the tube off the needle that was tapped to my skin.  
"I will be back at 8am to attach the next round of I.V fluids" he whispered.  
I nodded with dread hating that the needle would be in my skin for a while longer and spoke "I know you have read my file and done a sonogram Doctor Keith, please don't let anyone know especially Lucas and EJ that I am having twins" I whispered.  
He shook his head indicating he understood and with that he left the room with EJ still asleep. I slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower thankfully Lucas had brought my clothes to the hospital. Once I had gotten ready for the day ahead I walked back out of the bathroom with EJ still asleep. He must have been exhausted as well, wasn't like him to sleep so deeply. I felt relief flooded through me that I was able to walk, yesterday I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. I walked over to his jacket taking out his phone and walked out of the room making sure I had my wallet in hand.  
"Miss Brady" I heard someone say as I walked out.  
"Yes" I said as I turned to meet a man who looked huge! Dressed in a black suit he looked like security or someone who was about to kidnap me.  
"My name is Charles I am your bodyguard" he says seriously.  
"And who told you to be my bodyguard?" I ask him trying to not take my anger out on him.  
"Mr Wells" he answers.  
"Well I don't need you, you can leave" I say and continue walking. I could hear Charles follow behind me.  
"I said you can leave" I repeated turning around.  
"I only take orders from Mr Wells" Charles answers.  
"Mr Wells needs to be protected" I pointed out.  
"Miss Brady I am your bodyguard" he said giving me a look that told me no matter how much I tried to persuade him to leave he wasn't going to budge. I looked around the hospital it was to early only a few nurses were walking about in reception, patients still fast asleep. There was no point making a scene it would disturb to many people, they were ill it wouldn't be nice. Charles got lucky I thought angrily in my mind.  
"Alright" I say and continue to walk, each step is mirrored by Charles. This would be another thing I would have to talk to EJ about. Damn that man and his money, just because he had a lot of it didn't mean he had to spend it on ridiculous things like a bodyguard. I continued to walk out of the hospital while Charles followed he didn't say one word which bugged me a little I tried to engage him in a conversation but that didn't work either. Silence was what this guy liked I thought along with giving short answers to questions. I walked towards a nearby cafe wanting to buy EJ breakfast it was the least I could do after he had done so much for me. I knew EJ disliked hospital food since he got violently sick once from it after a car accident he was in when he was a speed racer. I hated that I knew EJ so intimately, these types of thoughts are not what I need when I was trying to push him out of my life.  
EJ had saved me on numerous accounts since I had become pregnant. He saved me from Andrew when he pushed me into the water at a tango competition I was watching, helped me find Will when he went missing and calling the ambulance for me yesterday. EJ had saved me when he didn't even know I was pregnant, I wish he knew how much he still meant to me but whatever was between us wasn't good. EJ just wouldn't let me go, it was like he made his life mission to be in my life and made it his goal that I saw him everyday. Walking to the cafe sent my stomach flipping I didn't know if I wanted to be sick or not. The smell was good but the message wasn't registering with my stomach. I quickly purchased EJs favourite blueberry muffin the muffin was huge it was bigger than the size of my hand! I bought myself an orange muffin hoping I would be able to stomach it, I also bought a chocolate muffin for Charles who just wouldn't take it until I told him EJ would be furious. I laughed internally he would be furious right now if he knew what I was doing. After that I slowly made my way back to the hospital to the 12th floor, the elevator ride did not agree with me. Next time I was going to take the stairs no matter how many there were I would climb to the 12th floor anything would be better than to suffer this type of nausea. I could feel the sweat forming on my head, Charles had finished eating by the time we entered the lift surprising me. As the lift opened relief flooded through me I quickly walked out and took a break standing outside the lift.  
"Are you alright ?" Charles asked me worried, it was the first time since meeting him that his face held a different emotion apart from seriousness.  
"I'm fine, just dizzy from the elevator it will pass" I tell him.  
Five minutes later the feeling of nausea, exhaustion only got worse I needed to lay down. I clutched at the bag containing the muffins and continued to walk towards my room passing patients rooms who looked far sicker than me, nurses were checking up on patients while doctors checked patient charts. I quickened my pace to get out of their way. I finally made it to my room only to wish I had just walked home.  
"SAMANTHA!" EJ yelled out, his tone shocking me to the core.  
EJ, my father and John were outside my room standing like statues and staring at me, I didn't know what to do so I gave them a faint smile and stood there with Charles behind me. Along with the feeling of guilt was now making me feel worse, what were they doing here? My heart was beating extremely fast, how long was I gone? It was 6 when I woke up, 6:30 when I had grabbed EJs phone, 7am when I got back to the hospital lifts. I flipped EJs phone to see it was 7:46am and that someone had tried ringing it 36 times. I hadn't felt it vibrate once while it was in my pocket that's when I realized that the phone was on silent with vibration off. Great. EJ must have done it so that I didn't wake up, when we were together the slightest vibration noise from his phone would wake me up and he had remembered that making me feel unsettled he wasn't going to give up on me.  
EJ was the first to walk towards me, his face held no emotion which scared me. I took a step back as he neared me only to smack into Charles chest which freaked me out even more. I hated it when I wasn't able to read EJ's face because I didn't know what to expect from him. Maybe he would yell, scream or blow up? EJ finally appeared in front of me, I was about to speak to try and calm him down when he lifted me up into his arms and turned around, I was definitely not expecting him to lift me. Shock rippling through me instantly.  
"EJ put me down I can walk" I say pushing at his chest, I could feel all the energy drain from me with each push. Showing weakness was not something I liked to do and EJ knew that!  
Charles opened the door to my room and EJ side stepped into the room preventing me from getting hit by the door frame, he gently placed me back on the bed, grabbing the muffins I had brought for him and put them on the bench. Man was I in trouble...  
EJ was about to blow guessing from the look on his face since his cold mask had dissolved but lucky enough both Dad and John walked in, thank god I thought but that was short lived.  
"Samantha Jean Brady! Where did you go?" Dad asked me rushing to my side pushing EJ out of his way.  
"Roman do you have to interrogate her straight away?" John said coming to my other side.  
"Hey peanut" John said giving me a hug which I returned happily.  
I watched as EJ stood at the foot of my bed with his arms folded clearly waiting patiently for his turn to yell his guts out I thought.  
"How are you feeling?" Dad asked me while trying to hide his anger.  
"I'm feeling really good" I lied even though right now I felt sick to my stomach.  
"So umm...I'm guessing you're wondering why we are hear before visiting hours" John said raising an eyebrow at me.  
I didn't answer I silently listened and wished I could be invisible.  
"Well EJ woke up around 6:40 to find you gone, the body guard he posted outside gone. He looked for you throughout the hospital and couldn't find you. We asked the hospital staff if they had seen you and no one had except for doctor Keith who saw you around 6am. EJ was very worried and so rang me and I rang your dad. We got her at 7am and have been trying to find you since then" John said.  
"I'm sorry" I bit out trying not to cry, again I had done something to make people worry. An innocent trip to get breakfast has caused both of my dads needless stress.  
"Sami, why did you leave? You could have told someone you were going out of the room?" Dad said calmly.  
"I thought I would only be thirty minutes not an hour, I was going to go and get breakfast for EJ and I" I answered.  
"Well you're in no condition to be walking around like that. You shouldn't have gone without telling anyone baby girl, you had all three of us worried. Thankfully nothing happened this time" Dad said wrapping me into a big hug just like what he use to do when I was younger, I felt like his little girl again.  
"I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen" I said quietly.  
"Its alright honey, it wasn't intentional. No harm done but don't do it again okay. Now I'm sorry but your mother will be wondering where I am. Today's Belle and Shawns court appearance" John said reminding me.  
"I'm so sorry John! I'm so selfish! Please go Belle needs you and please tell her everything will work out. She's Clairs Mother no court would take a mother from their child" I say the guilt feeling like a stab.  
"I will and you missy concentrate on getting better okay. Your mother and I will be here right after the court case. Your mother just can't stop worrying about you and Belle. Last night she spent half the night thinking of you and the other half on Belle" John said worriedly and then continued "but you girls are worth the trouble" he smiled.  
"Don't come today I think it would be best if you guys stick around Belle she needs the support after what she has been telling me. She needs Clair" I say and with that we exchange our byes and John leaves.  
"Sami don't ever do that again. I thought Stefano had kidnapped you, I was thinking the worse case scenario! If I lost you I wouldn't know what I would do Sami" Dad said slightly spooked at my actions.  
"I'm alright" I said trying to get him to calm down.  
"No thanks to EJ" Dad said angrily.  
"Dad!" I yell shocked that he would blame him out right like that.  
"He was meant to keep an eye on you not fall asleep" he argued back.  
"He was exhausted Dad. It was my fault anyway. I decided to leave, not EJ" I said defending EJ.  
"It doesn't matter, EJ was here it is his responsibility. Not that I like him being here with you after all he is a DiMera! I hate how Lucas can't be here. Why is it no one else can be here but he can? I'll call Eric" Dad said sounding jealous while pulling out his phone.  
All the things he was saying was making me angry, EJ stood there looking at Dad and I talk but not once did he open his mouth. I could feel my rage growing. Now he doesn't open his mouth but when he doesn't need to open it he does. Dad continued to talk while I tried to ignore him but enough was enough.  
"Dad! Stop! I've had enough. You've bad mouthed EJ enough. He didn't know I left because I didn't let him know I was going. He's been there for me so many times Dad! Where were you Dad? When Andrew threw me into the water? When Will went missing? Or yesterday when I landed in here? You didn't come you only came now because you thought I was missing? EJ stayed here, he didn't have to but he did. He has a life, he has a new company that needs a lot of his attention right now but he still stayed here with me. I know you're busy Dad and I understand. I understand you need your own time and that you work late at night helping out with keeping crime rates low. I'm not hurt that you cannot stay with me you're needed elsewhere. Your job is important and I'm not being sarcastic!" I say to him, I had changed a lot I had become more accepting to the way things were instead of attacking everyone for not doing what I wanted them to do. I continued to talk "But you can't expect EJ to stay awake forever. EJ is a DiMera but what has he done to you to hate him so badly? Dad just forgive and forget because I can't live like this. Our family is going through a stressful time I don't need people stressing over me when I'm fine. Eric is miles away and I don't want anyone telling him I'm in here, he thinks i've screwed up my life and has made it perfectly clear to me that he wants absolutely nothing to do with me" I say with tears rolling down my cheek, I start breathing heavily my anger had gotten the better of me I could see my eye site blur and black spots starting to appear, I tried to calm myself down but couldn't I heard a buzzing noise and with that I fainted.

**EJs POV**

When I woke up I looked frantically everywhere for Samantha, Charles had gone I didn't know where or what had happened to Samantha. I couldn't find my phone and ran out to the reception and quickly rang John who rang Roman and told him what had happened. They appeared in the hospital around 7am and after that we searched and asked if anyone had seen Samantha. Roman could only bad mouthed me for the short amount of time since he had gotten to the hospital while John gave me an encouraging smile saying we would find her. I couldn't find my phone and thought maybe Samantha had taken it I called it so many times but no one would answer it. We came back to Samantha's room she wasn't there, the feeling of hopelessness was starting to overwhelm me.  
"Where could she have gone?" I ask myself annoyed at how she had crept away so silently from the room while I was asleep.  
"Don't worry she'll show up, don't think of the worse" John said being optimistic.  
"Well when she shows up don't yell at her she needs to stay calm or her health will deteriorate even more" I say warning both fathers.  
"Have you contacted Lucas?" Roman asked me.  
"I do not want to contact him he has his own issues to sort through at the moment" I answer flatly.  
"He has the right to know what if she is with him?" Roman asks me.  
"She isn't with him, she would never go to Kate's house" I point out.  
"He has a point Roman. I haven't told Marlena anyway, so he doesn't have to tell Lucas" John said taking my side.  
"I don't understand why you are so accepting of EJ John" Roman says irritatedly to John.  
"I have my reasons" John answered.  
Even I didn't know why he was being so nice to me, in the past he was just like Roman but then one day he changed. When Samantha and I were together we tried to find out why but didn't get any answers.  
"Where is she?" Roman said at a loss.  
I look away from Samantha's Dad and step Dad thinking the exact same thing only to see her slowly walk into the corridor my heart skipped a beat at seeing her. All my panic gone now I was only angry and worried. She looked terrible! She was pale and was walking so slowly while dragging her feet she looked totally oblivious to her physical state. Why did she have to get out of bed!  
"SAMANTHA!" I yell fighting the urge to run up to her and yell at her some more.  
I watched her as she instantly stopped walking and shock registered on her face, her face seem to fall at the site of her two Dads standing there looking at her. I walked quickly to her seeing Charles appear behind her she shakily stepped backwards and walked into Charles her expression growing more fearful. I picked her up I could see sweat on her forehead and the fear in her eyes, she pushed at my chest repeatedly. With each push it shocked me the push wasn't strong enough to kill a fly. She was so weak and she had decided to do something crazy. I didn't want to make her feel scared but I couldn't help myself she shouldn't have done something so reckless! Charles opened the door to Samantha's room and I gently placed her inside the bed while taking the brown bag she was carrying out of her hands and placed it on the side table next to the bed. I was about to give her a piece of my mind but I was beaten by John and Roman. I listened while I raged internally, John had given Sami a nice talk down while Roman gave Samantha a big telling off and repeatedly tried to trash my name. I was going to step in and defend myself but Samantha did a pretty good job on my behalf, I did blame myself for falling asleep. I should have known she would do something silly like this. I shook my head I made a mistake and I wouldn't be making another one anytime soon. Samantha and Roman continued to argue it out which resulted in Samantha having another fainting spell.  
"Sami! Sami! Wake up" Roman said clutching both of Samantha's arms trying to get her to wake up but she didn't her head hung low and floppy. Roman settled her back on the bed and pushed the help button next to the bed while I quickly came to Samantha's side.  
"I told you not to argue with her. I told you if we found her not to do this. You didn't listen" I said aggressively.  
"If you had never fallen asleep this wouldn't have happened" he argued back.  
The nurse came in and pushed us both out of the room, Doctor Keith was called in we quickly told him what had happened and with that he to entered the room. Fifteen agonizing minutes later Doctor Keith came out of the room and walked towards where Roman and I were sitting.  
"I have started Miss Brady on I.V glucose. She came to while I started the drip, she is very exhausted. I told you to keep her calm and happy. If this keeps up I'm sorry to say she may lose the...baby" Doctor Keith says quickly saying baby instead of babies.  
"I'm sorry it was my fault, I will explain to Samantha what she needs to do" I say trying to be calm before I enter the room.  
"Right now I think it would be best if no one enters the room until at least one of the glucose bottles is finished which will be in 2 hours. I've sedated her because she wouldn't allow me to put the I.V glucose drip on" The Doctor continued.  
"Is she unwell?" Roman asked.  
"Yes sir, she may not know it or acknowledge it but she is. She is not having a simple pregnancy. The fewer visitors she gets the better. If this keeps up I may just stop any visitation rights all together" The Doctor said sternly and walked off.  
"I shouldn't have blamed you EJ, I'm sorry. I just lost it, thinking she was gone forever. After what has happened over the last couple of months I just keep thinking of the worse" Roman said.  
"For Samantha's sake we need to get along. I'm willing to try if you are, Lucas and I have an agreement and I think we should do the same. In front of Samantha we play happy families but other than that you can say whatever you like to me Roman as long as Samantha isn't around. I will do anything to keep Samantha from losing the baby. Even if I have to give up my own life" I say meaning every word.  
"Alright" he says.  
"And maybe it be best that you do let Eric know what is happening to Samantha. Right now she thinks Eric hates her but I'm sure Eric would want to know what's happening to his twin sister" I say.  
"Eric already knows he's trying to get out of his business trip to see Samantha" Roman explains and after a few minutes of talking Roman leaves, he had wished Samantha was awake before leaving so he could apologise but she was still sedated. Doctor Keith had come by an hour later to see that I was still sitting in the same position waiting for my chance to be by Samantha's side.  
"Mr. Wells it would be best if you went home, had some food, showered that way you'll be fresh when Miss Brady sees you. I think it would make her feel better if she thought you didn't spend every waking minute here. She'll be awake in about 90 minutes but she'll be in and out of it after the sedative effects ware off" Doctor Keith explained.  
"Alright" I stated. I got up and walked over to Charles.  
"If Samantha wakes up call me immediately. If Samantha decides to walk out of this room you stop her by putting her back on that bed. Not one of Samantha's feet should leave that room. You have the list of names that are allowed to go in and who are not allowed. If I find out that someone who shouldn't be in that room goes in well Charles there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?" I asked him seriously.  
"I understand Mr Wells" he answered and stood outside the door.  
"When I am back you may have your eight hours off to recoup I'll have someone else come in. I have already explained to them what I have explained to you. That will be all" I say and with that I walk away.  
Every second that I was away from Samantha was like torture. I quickly made my way back to the apartment, had a shower, ate breakfast, quickly checked up on mythic to find I had a lot of work to do. I grabbed my laptop placed it in my bag. Along with that I quickly got one of Samantha's favorite chocolate cookies for her to eat along with her favorite magazine. I managed to ring Stefano and told him to inquire about who wrote the letter to see if he could point the blame onto either Andrew or Tony. Stefano was blind and thought his sons would not do anything to hurt a family member how wrong he was. He again told me no one would be hurt during this difficult time, he asked about Samantha and I told him about this morning's events. He wasn't too happy either was I. He told me to be strong and that he would be in touch shortly. Whatever that meant. After I put the phone down a few minutes later Lucas called.  
"Hi EJ are you at the hospital?" he asked me suspiciously,  
"No I'm at home, are you on your way to see Samantha?" I ask him knowing that it would make Samantha happy to see him, even if I disliked the man being around her.  
"No, I'm actually unable to leave Philips side, his court case has hit a bump. He needs me right now, when you're at the hospital could you get Sami to call me?" he asked.  
"I will" I say not happy that he had chosen his brother over his sick girlfriend but at the same time elated that I would be spending so much alone time with Samantha. Hopefully I would be making more progress with her.  
The next thing I did was drive over to Samantha's Doctors practice to give him a piece of my mind. The drive took me less than fifteen minutes, I parked my car and walked into the building. It looked up to date, like it had just been renovated. I walk into the short corridor already spying out the reception and heading towards it.  
"I'd like to see Doctor Ash Peters" I say to the receptionist I looked at her nametag, her name was Sarah.  
"You'll have to wait about an hour" she said while typing on the keyboard and then continued "Could I have your name" she asked.  
I never thought I would use my fathers name like this but hey I needed answers "EJ DiMera" I say slowly.  
Sarah's eyes bulged out clearly in shock, obviously she had heard about my father's bad dealings. She quickly went to the phone, I listened in while she spoke to Doctor peters.  
"My mistake Mr DiMera Doctor Peters is able to see you just this way" she says getting up and leading me to his room. We walk down a very narrow corridor, the place looked terrible as I approached Doctor Peters room. I guessed they made the front look good to draw patients in. Why did Samantha have to be so stubborn! The place felt dead inside, I would never want to come here for a check up I thought mentally. Just as I reached his room, a patient left angrily but the second he saw me he quickened his pace. Well thanks Father you've come in handy today I thought dryly.  
Sarah opens the door to Doctor Peter's room, I walk in and she closes the door slowly behind me.  
"Hello Mr DiMera take a seat. What can I do for you?" he asks me while I take a seat opposite him.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me about Samantha Brady and how her pregnancy is going?" I ask him.  
"I'm sorry I can't give personal information out without the patient's consent" he says.  
"I'm her husband" I say and then continued "Could you change her surname to DiMera please" I say reminding him of my family's reputation of killing and kidnapping, fear of my name maybe just what will get Doctor Peters to give me answers.  
He fidgets in his chair looking alarmed he starts to type Samantha's name on his computer bringing up her reports.  
"Miss Brady is doing well, her blood works are normal. And her pregnancy is going smoothly" he says clearly lying.  
"What if I told you that Samantha is now in hospital would you change anything about what you've just told me?" I say darkly, I needed to intimidate the bastard because he had caused this to happen to Samantha.  
"What are you implying Mr DiMera" he said trying to act tough.  
"I'm not implying anything. It seems to me that you don't have any interest in Samantha's health. Now will I have to threaten you or will you be a good boy and tell me why you neglected to give Samantha adequate care" I say trying hard not to punch the old man.  
He looks at me while I let what I have just said sink in, fear finally appearing on his face I take my chance then "If you don't feel like telling me thats fine, I'll let my father-Stefano know you were trying to kill his grandchildren. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to pay you a visit" I say.  
"You're the father" he coughed out clearly shocked by the news.  
"Yes" I say even though I wasn't sure, but my instinct was telling me they were my babies.  
"If I had known I wouldn't have done what I did" he says I quickly push 'record' on my phone and start to record the conversation.  
"Why did you do it? Why risk Samantha Brady's life? She was unwell and you turned a blind eye. Who are you working for?" I demanded.  
"A lady came to me she didn't want Samantha having the baby, she paid me a lot of money to turn a blind eye if something bad were to happen during her pregnancy" he answers straight away.  
"You did it for money? What type of doctor are you? What is the ladies name!" I yelled.  
"I needed the money, I'm about to go bankrupt I didn't have a choice I needed to save my practice. Samantha was doing fine she wasn't eating but the babies were fine. I don't know her name" he says looking away.  
I take out my phone and push 'stop' I then play back everything that Doctor Peters has said. He goes into panic mode and I will myself to not kill the bastard.  
"I'll go to the cops and hand this in, your license will be provoked along with that you'll be going to jail for a very long time" I say getting up and heading for the door, just as I turn the knob Doctor Peters speaks.  
"Wait!" he yells.  
"Something more to say?" I ask and hit 'record'.  
"It was Kate Roberts" he answers.  
"And what proof do you have?" I ask him.  
He quickly starts doing something on the computer, I watch him trying extremely hard to contain myself. Being this new EJ was becoming very hard at this point in time but I wasn't going to revert back it's not what Samantha would want and it's not what I want.  
"Here" he says pointing at the computer screen.  
I walk up behind Doctor peters ensuring he was stuck to the chair. I did not want him somewhere behind me waiting to inject something into me and killing me, can't put it past a man who could do this disgusting thing for money. I looked at the monitor Doctor Peters had logged into his bank account where one millions dollars sat, I looked at the name who deposited the money Kate Roberts. I demanded doctor Peters to print the statement out which he did with some persuading. I then hit stop on the phone, I didn't need to record anymore I had what I needed and Kate was going to pay big time.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked me.  
"For now count your days, when I have time to deal with what you have done you will wish you never crossed a DiMera. Be smart and don't warn Kate Roberts that I know, you have the money the world's your oyster" I say and walk out when all I wanted to do was trash the room. I didn't want Doctor Peters to skip the country but I also didn't want Kate to know I knew, even if Doctor Peters tried to leave he would easily be found in the end. But Kate was sneaky she could lie her way out of anything and I did not want to give her time to prepare for such an event. I quickly made my way back to the car and hopped in. I sat there raging, how could Kate do this to Samantha! I couldn't believe she was that evil. It wasn't enough that she took Belles baby away from her but now she's trying to do the same to Samantha! I could kill her. I pulled out my phone sending the voice clip to my email as backup. I stored away the bank statement in a lock box which I kept in my car. Kate was going down for this, but I had to wait. This town would never believe me if I told them what Kate had done. I had to wait for the Brady's to acknowledge that I wasn't like my father and that I was doing everything by the books I mean after all I am a lawyer! When Samantha finds out about this she is going to want to kill Kate with her own bare hands. I hear my phone go off I answer it instantly "Hello" I answer.  
"Hello Mr Wells it's Charles speaking. Miss Brady is awake" he informs me.  
"I'm on my way" I say closing the phone.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter :) Thank you to those who have reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

**EJ POV**

I rushed back to the hospital hoping Samantha hadn't awaken until I got there. There was going to be a lot of things we needed to talk about, hopefully she was feeling much better. I ran to the lifts it felt like forever before I reached the 12th floor I stepped out making my way out of the lifts I passed a room and heard nurses saying Samantha's name. I paused and listened in.  
"Shes such a nice girl, feel sorry for her" one nurse spoke.  
"Yeah I guess the dad must be feeling bad to" another spoke.  
"She was just trying to do a nice thing, she started crying while telling me what she had done. The poor girl cried herself to sleep" she said.  
"You know she isn't a good girl" a nurse spoke venom evident in her voice.  
"I have heard what Samantha Brady has done, she was young. Desperately seeking love, her parents screwed up her mind. But she's grown up now that's all behind her, she hasn't done crazy things in a very long time Gina" the nurse said annoyed at Gina.  
"Well I have no sympathy for her, what goes around comes around" Gina said walking out of the room I quickly moved out of site and looked at the nurse. She looked to be as old as Stefano, I made a mental note to add her to the list of people who were not allowed in the room. I didn't need another bad health professional acting as if they were trying to help Samantha. I quickly pushed that thought aside not wanting the days events to show on my face. I was here for Samantha and to keep her calm and that wouldn't work if I told her about Kate.  
I quickly made my way to the room to find Samantha awake and staring out into space, before entering I went over all the things the morning shift guard needed to know plus adding Gina to the list of no entry. And with that made my way into the room, Samantha instantly looked at the door catching my gaze I forced her to hold my sight.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up sweetheart" I say as I put everything on the bench and make my way to her bed kissing her on her forehead before sitting down, she didn't make a fuss at my gesture which pleased me.  
"I thought you had left" she said her eyes swelling.  
"The Doctor had sedated you and told me to bugger off for an hour or so. Sorry it took so long but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere neither are you" I say sternly.  
"You don't have to be here EJ, it's taking a toll on you already. I bet your neck hurts and I bet you didn't get enough sleep. You have work to get to EJ, I'm just lying here it's not that interesting. You've hired a bodyguard so you don't need to be here" she says quietly looking away it pleased me that she was thinking so much about me but I didn't want her to worry about me.  
I gently place my hand under her chin and force her to turn her head to face me "There is a difference between a need and a want. Yes someone needs to be here, the thing is I want to be here. I'm not pressured to be here Samantha so don't feel like a burden. Even if Lucas had not asked me to stay here I would have anyway. You know why because I love you. Simple" I say gently removing my hand as I watch her cheeks turn into a light shade of pink which causes me to smile.  
"But EJ" she says but I cut her off "But nothing" I say stubbornly.  
"Now lets have a calm talk about what happened this morning shall we sweetheart. I'm just dying to know why you left and where you went" I said trying to seem light about the subject even though it made me rage internally.  
"EJ I promise that I won't leave the hospital so you don't have to baby sit me during the day" she says even though I've tried to explain to her I'm not going anywhere.  
"I'll hold you to that promise Samantha, now tell me where you went" I ask again.  
She looks at me giving me her stubborn look while I gave her mine eventually she folded and spoke.  
"I woke at 6am found you fast asleep, I had a shower got changed and you were still asleep. I thought about getting something for you to eat seeing as you went through the difficulty of sleeping in that chair. I left at 6:30am. I walked outside and found Charles and he explained to me who he was. FYI I don't need a bodyguard anyway we went to a cafe I bought you a muffin and came back to find three angry men outside my room" She finished.  
"Alright I'm processing this" Why would you do that Samantha? How had I not woken up while she made so much noise! Okay calm down, hundred of things to be angry with but calm down I told myself. At this rate I was going to have a heart attack, I hadn't been made this angry in one day by so many things.  
"Alright. You did not have to do that for me Samantha, thank you for going through the trouble. But please don't go anywhere without at least informing me or someone else. Now lets get down to the little bits one how did you know the bodyguard wasn't lying?" I asked her.  
"I didn't" she answered shocked.  
"How did you know you'd be able to walk back and to the hospital without feeling sick?" I asked her.  
"I don't know" she answered.  
"How did you think I would feel waking up to find you gone?" I asked her.  
"I hoped I would be back before then" she answered.  
"Now do you understand why your dad's and I were so worried? Roman felt very bad after you fainted hes sorry" I said to her.  
"I feel bad too, I'm sorry" Samantha said.  
"Good so it won't happen again" I asked her.  
"It won't" she said.  
"Good. Now Lucas called he said he won't be able to come today something happened in Philips case" I said doing my best not to show my happiness.  
"Oh" she said looking disappointed.  
"Don't worry you'll see him tomorrow for sure" I said trying to keep her happy even though internally I wished Lucas would leave Samantha the hell alone.  
"So anyway would you like to call him?" I said pulling out my phone even though I didn't want her to speak to him.  
"No, could I ring Belle?" She asks shocking me. For two months now I was hearing Lucas this and Lucas that and now she didn't want to speak to him. Good I thought about time.  
"Sure you don't have to ask, here I've dialed the number" I said passing her the phone.  
"Wait" she said hanging up the phone confusing me, she turned to the the side table and grabbed the brown bag passing me it.  
"Since I went to the trouble of getting it" she said not finishing her sentence.  
I opened the bag to find a blueberry muffin, my favorite type. I let out a slow breath my heat melting at her actions.  
"Thank you Samantha" I say taking a bite, I watch as her face lights up.  
Samantha tried dialing Belles number but couldn't, pregnancy had made her fingers swollen. Before she became frustrated I grabbed the phone and dialed Belles number for her, Sami said hello to Belle they seemed to be talking for ages, it was good to see her smiling and laughing for a change. Thank goodness Belle and Samantha had a good sisterly bond unlike Samantha relationship with Carrie. Belle was what Samantha needed right now and I could say the same for Belle. I let the two continue to talk over the phone I picked up my laptop bag and started on Mythic's lots of contracts needed to be written up and signed, along with possible buyers. Promotions for the company were up and running and many investors had shown interest thanks to Samantha's help in New York. I was happy with my decision to not accept Kate into the company, she seemed like she knew what she was doing but if I had taken her up on her offer well I wouldn't be sitting here a sane man knowing that Kate and Samantha's relationship was a volatile one. I was even happier now that I hadn't taken Kate's money, she had purposely tried to harm Samantha she was going to pay big time for that. Samantha had already secured a multi-million dollar investment, the company was no longer on shaky ground. That just made it that much more sweeter, most investors were understanding about the current situation that was happening in Salem and didn't mind the delay in their orders. I passed half the emails and paperwork to other staff members while I hoped I would manage to finish a weeks worth of work in two or three days.  
"EJ?" Samantha said pulling me out of my work and then continued "you want to speak to EJ?" she said sounding a little shocked.  
"Alright just wait" she said and then pulled the phone away from her ear "EJ, Belle would like to speak to you" she said passing me my phone.  
"Hi Belle" I said with a smile.  
"Hi EJ" she said.  
"So from the sound of your voice I take it court went well" I say.  
"It went extremely well EJ, I was dreading today but I can't believe it. I have Clair in my arms she's sleeping EJ in my arms! I'm so happy and so is Shawn" she said sharing her happiness.  
"I'm happy for the both of you, Clair is where she's meant to be with her parents" I say looking at Samantha sending her an indirect message about our babies.  
"I wanted to thank you for what you have done" Belle said startling me.  
"Thank me, Belle I didn't do anything" I laughed.  
"I think that's what you want me to believe EJ, I know you helped. And all I can say is I'm so glad you came into Samantha's life because if you hadn't I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have Clair right now" she said.  
"I'm glad you think that not everyone is as enthusiastic as you are, but you're wrong I didn't do anything" I say.  
"EJ I know you are a lawyer remember and by the way when you told me that I told Samantha so she and I are the only ones that know. Well Shawn knows to but he won't tell anyone. I know you helped EJ because one of the documents you sent had Mythic's logo on it" she laughed.  
"And people call me a DiMera" I say both Belle and I laugh.  
I watch Samantha's expression which was scrutinizing everything I was saying, I gave her a wink which caused her to look away. I laughed again.  
"Don't worry EJ eventually my family will come around and will start to accept you as one of the family. You may be a DiMera but you don't act like one anymore and after all Sami is carrying your baby" she said.  
"How do you know that she is?" I ask not wanting to give our conversation away to Samantha who was quite obviously trying to listen in.  
"Just a feeling" she laughed "anyway Philip got the shock of his life, I owe you big time. I was expecting the court case to go on for days but Philip has filed for another court case for tomorrow but my lawyer said he can't get Clair back so I'm not worried" She says.  
"And you shouldn't be, but I will warn you I think Philip will fight just so he can at least have visitation rights to Clair. If you don't want him near Clair at all you'll have to bring up his abusive past and what he had done to keep you and Shawn apart. The court looks down upon people who try and break a family" I say providing her with information.  
"Alright I'll pass the information on. Shawn would like to have a word" Belle says and passes the phone to Shawn.  
"EJ?" Shawn asks.  
"Yes I'm here" I answer.  
"I just want to thank you, you don't know what you have done for Belle and I. This is a huge thing you have done and you did it without trying to let us know. To top it off you did it legally unlike what Stefano would do. You've given me my little girl back and all I can say is if you ever need any help I'll be there" Shawn said being completely honest.  
"Thank you Shawn, I'll keep that in mind. Now you two should be spending every minute with her" I say smiling through the phone.  
"You bet" he laughs "Belle wants to say something" he says and passes the phone back to her.  
"Hows Sami actually doing?" she asked me.  
"She's very stubborn Belle but shes on the path to recovery I'll be here each step of the way don't you worry" I say giving Samantha a stern look.  
"Alright I'll be in tomorrow with Clair, bye EJ" she said.  
"Bye Belle" I say and close the phone.  
"What were you two talking about?" Samantha asks eying me.  
"That's something you'll have to ask Belle when she comes tomorrow" I say handing her the phone but she doesn't take it.  
"I don't want to call anyone else, thank you" she says and moves the blanket off of herself. She slowly twists her legs off of the bed while I quickly shut my laptop and run to the other side of the bed, I hear my laptop fall to the ground with a thud. I ground my teeth hoping like hell that it still works. This girl was trouble.  
"What are you doing?" I ask her quickly putting my hands on both sides of the bed preventing her from moving off of the bed.  
"Just felt like sitting up for a while, being in bed all day just makes me feel even worse. It's like when you sleep in but if you sleep in too much you feel even more sleepy" she said trying to make me understand even though that statement confused me.  
"Alright so you won't mind if I sit opposite you with my laptop?" I ask her.  
"No, but why don't you bring mine tomorrow so I can help?" she asks.  
"Not going to happen. I think if I can get a solid six hours of work in I could finish the next four days worth of work" I answer her while walking to the other side of the room and picking up the laptop off the ground, I opened the screen and thankfully it still worked.  
"Men" she said and with that we fell into silence.  
Sami sat upright for an hour until lunch came in she couldn't stomach anything yet, she went pale when she smelt the food. I passed her the muffin she had brought but that too made her feel nauseated. Another bag of glucose was given to her and after another hour she had fallen asleep. I managed to finish everything off while she slept for 3 hours and finally decided that I would give the rest to the staff to handle I needed to be here for Samantha not for my work which could easily be carried out my office staff.  
I quickly stepped out of the room and contacted the people I wanted to take charge and walked back in putting away the laptop and paperwork into the bag. Samantha was still sleeping I looked at the colour of her skin which was coming back to its normal pale pink colour. She was getting better only thing though it was going to take time. I couldn't wait to tell her she was going to have twins! But at the same time she may worry even more knowing that now two children would be in danger from Stefano. I hoped in some way I would be able to help Stefano instead of him harming the babies. He wanted grandchildren so why put Samantha in such a dangerous position? I didn't understand my fathers logic, but I still loved him and wanted to help his health if I could, I wanted him around for my children.  
It was 5.30pm I decided to quickly get a bite from the takeaway shop near the hospital I ate a salad burger and quickly rushed back to see Charles was now outside the room.  
Around six Samantha was woken up by the smell of dinner that the cooking staff wheeled into the room. She opened her eyes and looked at what was being wheeled in.  
"Please wheel that back out" she says quietly shaking.  
I sat on the bed next to Samantha hugging her willing the waves of nausea she was feeling to go away, eventually she stopped shaking and allowed herself to move out of my embrace.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked her.  
"Okay, but better than this morning. You should go home it's late" she tells me.  
"I told you I'm not going home" I answer her back.  
"This isn't good for your health EJ. Please you're making me feel really guilty, If Lucas was here I would be telling him the same thing" She says.  
"Well I'm not Lucas I'm the man that could be the father of that baby you are carrying I'm here for he/she and you. I'm not leaving Samantha. You push me away so often has it ever occurred to you that you may actually need me darling?" I ask her trying to make her see.  
"If there is someone I should need then it's Lucas" she answers defiantly but I could tell even she didn't believe what she said.  
"Lucas is with his mother. His mother was more important than you Samantha that has to tell you something about his priorities. He has only rung once today. Once. And you refused to call him I wonder why that is?" I ask her.  
"He's busy I don't want to get in his way" she answers stuttering.  
"I know for a second you don't believe what you say. You'd be ringing him every minute if the tables were the other way round. Samantha you know I love you why be with a man that is constantly trying to change you and constantly putting you close to second. Samantha please understand I love you for who you are not for what I want you to be. I made a mistake I shouldn't have lied to you. The second I met you I fell for you the more I got to know you the harder I fell, I was never going to do what my father wanted me to do. I'm sorry I lied Samantha" I pleaded, I was trying to sway her mind in my favor, I loved her and I wanted her to stop pushing me away.  
"EJ a lot has changed, Lucas and I are together. There's nothing you or I can do now" she says.  
"There is you can let go of Lucas and let me be at your side" I say softly placing a kiss on her cheek, again she doesn't push me away and her cheeks turn red. Her body responded to my touch yet her mind repelled me.  
"My family won't understand EJ, as it is Belle was saying how they don't like it that you are staying here with me. I don't want to cause anymore stress in anyone's life. You need to move on" she said trying to sound forceful.  
"I know when you lie Samantha, you don't want me to move on. You said you loved me once, that means you shouldn't have to worry about what others think. Your family will come around Samantha you have to trust that, if they love you how you think they do then all can be forgiven" I say.  
"I'm just so confused, scared, exhausted all the time EJ. I can't think straight when you're this close and when you're far I can't stop thinking about you. I'm with Lucas but then I think of you. I don't have anytime to think. I don't know what's going to happen but I need time to be alone and be able to think. But that's something I don't get to have anymore since I got pregnant its been one roller coaster ride after another" She said I see the tears fall, I give her a tight hug and stop the conversation.  
She had finally admitted she loved me, but due to so many things happening she hadn't had time to process it. I wished she'd stop caring about what the world thinks and started thinking about what she wanted. I sat back on the chair and Samantha turned her face away from mine. I let her calm herself down eventually she laid back onto her back. A knock at the door interrupted both of our thoughts, in walked Marlena and John.  
"Samantha" Marlena said zipping to her daughter's side giving her a huge hug along with a kiss.  
"EJ" John said with a nod and then walked to Samantha's other side giving her a peak on the cheek.  
"How are you Sami? I thought everything was fine with your pregnancy? Did you lie to me due to what Belle was going through?" Marlena said firing question after question.  
"I'm fine Mum, just a bit dehydrated. And this baby just doesn't want me to eat, just feel nauseated no matter what comes near my lips" she said laughing.  
"I know the feeling, have you tried to eat despite the feeling?" Marlena asked.  
"No, I just can't it just mentally fatigues me by looking at food" Samantha answered honestly shocking me. I hadn't realized it was that bad for her.  
"John could you get something to eat for Sami?" Marlena asked.  
"Alright doc" John said about to leave when I stopped him.  
"Here Marlena" I say calmly passing her the cookie I had brought.  
"Thank you EJ" I looked at John who nodded, he had told her what had happened to her this morning between Roman and Sami. Thankfully Marlena had more brains than Roman when it came to their daughter.  
"I can't mum I don't want it" Samantha said while covering her mouth with her hand shaking a little. It hurt me to see her like this, I was partly to blame for her current state.  
"Just try one bite honey, if it doesn't work then we will try when you are ready. What's happening to you happened to me with Belle. I couldn't be anywhere near food, the sight and smell made me so nauseated that I would collapse. John was the one who forced me to at least stick something in my mouth and it worked. I slowly got my appetite back honey, try for me please" Marlena said lovingly.  
"Oh..hh kkay" she said slowly releasing her hands away from her mouth.  
I watched as sweat instantly formed on her forehead, her skin changed colour she was turning pale and her hand shook as she brought the cookie to her lips. She was about to drop the cookie when I quickly gave her a helping hand.  
"Samantha, close your eyes" I say to her softly.  
She complied quickly I took the cookie out of her hands and broke off a very small bite size piece, she opened her mouth without me having to ask her lips quivering in anticipation. I placed it gently on her tongue. She slowly chewed it forcing herself to finally swallow it.  
She opened her eyes we waited a few minutes and nothing happened.  
"It stayed down" Samantha said happy she tried.  
"Baby steps darling, baby steps" Marlena said.  
"How did you think of this john?" Samantha asked, even I was curious to know.  
"Lets just say I was sick of all the food we had in the house, I needed your mother to eat something or I would be one obese man right now. I doubt I would fit through door" John said jokingly, we all laughed.  
"EJ could you step outside I need to talk to you about Samantha's results" Marlena stepped outside I followed leaving John and Samantha in the room.  
The second we were outside Marlena began to speak "I don't like it that you are constantly around my daughter but I can see you keep her calm, safe, protected and happy. I know you are a DiMera and so I only see it fitting that I warn you if you ever hurt my baby girl I will not hesitate in hunting you down" she said.  
She had complimented me and threatened me in the same sentence, this is where Samantha seemed to have obtained her mixed messages from.  
"I will never hurt her" I said seriously.  
"Good now I would like to know why Lucas can't be here for her?" she asked me.  
"Due to Belle and Shawn's case going in their favor Philip has thrown a tantrum at Kate's house, as you know she 'broke' her leg and needs help around the house which Lucas has kindly taken up the responsibility. Basically Kate needs Lucas's help to keep Philip from spiraling out of control" I answered.  
"He told you all of that and asked you to stay by Samis side?" Marlena asked not believing what she's asking.  
"Yes" I answer honestly and then continued "to be honest I don't understand why he hadn't asked someone else, he could have asked Caroline or Samantha's siblings" I say rubbing my head.  
"That is true. Caroline is elderly she wouldn't be able to stay at the hospital for long, as for Eric I wouldn't ask him seeing as Sami and Eric seem to argue when in the same room for too long. I know he cares though" Marlena answered. Even I new the answer but I wanted to make her see that I was the only one who could be at Samantha's side. I proved my point which made me smile internally.  
"I read over Samis file, she isn't doing very well. If she gets worse please don't hesitate to call me. Belle needs me at the moment, Samantha has been very selfless, she knows what is happening in our family and has not once called me which is very unlike her. Please don't let anything happen to her" Marlena says teary eyed.  
Whatever I was thinking about the Brady's was being proven wrong, her family cared about her, just that to many things were happening everybody was confused and no one knew how to handle the situations at hand. Thankfully the family was tight, it didn't matter when they came because they would come through in the end. Samantha was lucky to have a family like this, one by one and surely enough slowly the Brady's were starting to accept my presence which filled me with hope that Samantha would finally allow herself to be with me.  
"I won't let anything bad happen to Samantha, I give you my word she will be safe here" I say to Marlena.  
"Thank you, John and I are still reading through the letters we have at least another 10 to go. We received the last bunch of translated letters today" she said.  
"Okay well hopefully we find the answer to how this vendetta started and how to end it" I say holding back on saying 'Read them all as fast as possible'.  
"That is the hope" Marlena says though it felt like she wasn't telling me something but I didn't push her for answers. She was cooperating with me for the first time I wasn't about to jeopardize it just for my own selfish needs.  
Eventually John and Marlena left leaving Samantha's and I in the room, after Samantha's little bit of food she wanted to try again. I again gave her a piece while her eyes were closed, the process repeated five more times. She felt exhausted just by eating, she was struggling against her will to spit the cookie out.  
"Thank you" she said putting her hand up not wanting anymore.  
"You're welcome darling" I say putting the remaining cookie in the bag and placing it on the bench.  
It was now 10pm, I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and pulled the two chairs together producing a make shift bed for myself, I brought two pillowed from home and placed them by my head and back making myself feel more comfortable than yesterday. I looked over at Samantha who was watching me the entire time, she smiled.  
"You're so stubborn" she said quietly.  
I laughed thinking she was even more stubborn than me "I want to be here for you Samantha" I say smiling.  
"Thank you EJ, Good night" she said as I watched her eyes close over.  
"Good night Samantha" I said happy for once that we weren't fighting, arguing and hurting one another.

* * *

A lot of drama in the next chapter, so what are you waiting for? Review review review :) please ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who have reviewed :) Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Its the longest one i've written so far, so keep reviewing ^^  
**

* * *

**Samis POV**

The next morning I woke up with EJ still fast asleep, that man could sleep. I laughed internally. I waited for the doctor to come in and on cue he did. He gave me a smile and put a hand to his lips signaling silence. I watched as he checked the monitors and results from test run the previous day. He pointed at the needle in my skin and signaled that it was going to be taken out. I beamed at the idea finally have that thing out of me, I could finally use both hands again. It hurt like hell when it came out, I bit on my lip to prevent me from yelling out or fainting. Doctor Keith placed a bandage on the wound and placed the I.V bag in the bin. he said he would be back in two hours it was the exact same routine as yesterday. I waved goodbye and looked over to EJ who was still fast asleep. I got out of bed and quickly headed for the shower getting ready for the day ahead. Today was stay number two only five more days to go hopefully. I entered the room and walked over to EJ, he looked so cute when he was asleep. I moved his hair away from his face. He looked much better than yesterday which made me feel better. He was sleeping well though I truly wished he would sleep at home and then return, it would make me feel much better that I wasn't causing him harm by sleeping in a chair. I looked around the room and spotted EJ's laptop and pulled it out and headed back to the bed. EJ's mac air was perfect it didn't make a noise when you turned it on or when you type. I searched the internet and looked up news in Salem. Belles case was up I read through the article the judge had given sole custody to Belle and Shawn based on the fact that Philip had taken Clair away from them via a fake court order. Belle had told me how EJ was a lawyer, EJ had never told me about it and well I never asked. Belle suspected that EJ had helped in her case, EJ and Belle had become good friends before the whole DiMera thing was exposed. But Belle never backed away from EJ and she had never stopped telling me to run back to EJ and forget about Lucas. Life wasn't as simple as Belle thought it was, I couldn't explain it to her. I crossed the article off and began to do a google search on EJ Wells just for fun and well I found a whole new side to EJ I didn't know about. He did charity work for the poor, he donated money to child funds, cancer research, helped build homes after hurricane Katrina. He'd donated one years worth of income to help come up with a cure for AIDs. Apart from all his charity work EJ had won many races, tournaments. The man was to good to be true, DiMeras just weren't like this. I quickly erased my search history and looked up mythic's and checked my work load. Incredible. EJ had diverted all emails to his account and was now doing my share of the work. I looked at what he had done yesterday. He had managed to do his load and mine which was equivalent to at least 4 days work. He then diverted any emails coming into either his or my account onto trusted office staff. I crossed off my email and entered EJs, I read one email which one of the office staff had sent it read-

_Dear Mr Wells/Dimera,_

_I hope Miss Brady is doing better. All emails will be diverted and sent to me. I looked through the emails and tasks you had sent and feel there is only one job that the staff and I are unable to do. Its basically due to confidentiality issues and for that sake I have sent it back to you. There is no urgency with this task but as you know the content disclosed by the company has specified that they would only like you or Miss Brady to organize the shipment and if not done by either of you they'll take you to court. So in the best interest of the company it is therefore off limits for staff. I have read through the contracts with other companies and are perfectly fine if you do not single handedly organize the shipment._

_Sorry for the inconvenience,_  
_Mark Miekers_

I opened up the email and read through what needed to be done, easy I thought. I began working on it while having a few quick glances at EJ he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. It was 7am he usually woke around 7 to 7:30 depending on how much work he had to do the next day. I quickly began working crunching the numbers and writing up what needed to be written up. My draft was done by 7:30 I read it through and sent it by 7:40am. Today was a good day, more money was made and it was made without lying or deceit. I was about to cross off the browser when I saw an email labelled important, I clicked on it to see it was a voice clip? I clicked on it and it started to load it finally reached one hundred percent just as I was about to click play EJ moved left and right in the chairs. He was about to wake up! I quickly deleted the download and cleared the search fields and then closed the laptop and placed it back in EJs bag and quietly made my way back to the bed. As if on cue EJ yawned loudly causing me to laugh out a loud just made it without being caught I grinned at myself.  
"You're up late" I say while he rubs his eyes.  
"That's because I slept in a room with the most beautiful lady in the world" he said smiling his devilish smile.  
"Thank you, now how about you get up and make yourself fresh" I suggest.  
He looks at me and smiles, he can see the change in me. I feel so much better I feel close to normal. I hadn't felt this way in weeks I thought to myself.  
"Darling I can see you're feeling much better today, but don't over do it or you'll end up back to square one. Just like your mother said baby steps it's the only way you'll get better and out of here for good" he said giving me a wink.  
"I know, but I do feel better I actually think I could eat something today" I say sounding positive.  
"That's good. Happy to hear that. Do you feel like eating something in particular?" he asked me sitting up right giving me his full attention.  
"Not really, anything will do" I smile back.  
"I'm guessing the doctor came while I was asleep" he asked eying the bandage on my arm.  
"Yeah looks like I won't be having any more I.V fluids thankfully. He said he would be back at 8am, not sure why though" I say a little confused.  
"Well I'll quickly get ready before he comes" EJ says and with that quickly enters the bathroom I hear the shower go on.  
I felt bad again, EJ just didn't seem to have a life. Every second of the day was consumed with worry for me. While he had been here not once had I thought of Lucas, he made me so mad picking Kate over me. But what could I do? I mean for all I know I'm not carrying his baby. I needed to know whose babies I was carrying the guilt of having the babies be Lucas' when EJ was taking care of me was ripping at my heart. It wasn't fair to both of them. Twenty minutes later EJ was back in the room and at my side, my heart was melting why did he have to be perfect? If Lucas was here it wouldn't have been like this. We would be arguing or fighting, pushing each others buttons. More guilt to kill myself with I thought to myself.  
"Are you okay?" EJ asked concerned and then continued "Your face just dropped, does something hurt?" He asked me standing up to check if I was okay he reached out about to place his hand over my stomach but I quickly spoke.  
"I'm fine EJ, don't fuss over me" I say while I motion for him to sit down, I could feel my cheeks going pink.  
I did not want EJ touching me, it felt to intimate when he did. And when that happened it reminded me of how EJ was when we were together and I couldn't do that knowing that I was Lucas and thinking of another man.  
"Its not fussing darling its genuine worry" he said meeting my eyes.  
I broke contact and looked at the bed, wishing the Doctor would come already.  
EJ sat back down just as a nurse popped in.  
"Miss Brady just letting you know Doctor Keith is running late on his rounds he'll be in around 9am. Sorry for keeping you waiting" she said.  
"That's alright" I say and with that she leaves.  
"Okay since we now have an hour to kill what would you like to eat?" EJ asked me.  
"Whatever you feel like eating I'll eat" I answer not wanting him to go out of his way.  
"Alright then I'll surprise you" he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room not before looking at me once more. I touched my cheek it burned from his kiss, why did my body have to react this way to him?  
"You're too good to me EJ" I say out aloud once he was out the door. It frightened me to know that EJ was a DiMera, what if he turned just like Lexi had. What if he went back to the way he was? I was scared that the DiMera gene would creep up on EJ just as it had with Lexi and claim him. I just hoped that EJ had made a conscious decision to change and that this wasn't one of his games set up by his father. Trusting EJ was feeling hard to do, but when it came down to it I trusted EJ blindly. Having him around me made me collapse ninety percent of the time, the other ten percent was me fighting to try and gain my will back that EJ seemed to be able to grab a hold of through some type of invisible thread. EJ could claim me with one look, I would never allow EJ to kiss me on my cheek if Lucas had been here. It just showed what type of power he had. He kissed me with such gentleness, it didn't feel the same when Lucas kissed me. EJs felt real it made my heart skip a beat, Lucas's made me feel normal and grounded. I wished I reacted better when EJ kissed me I wanted to yell and scream but before I have anytime to react EJ is either out the door or I couldn't make myself react. I needed stability I needed my will which Lucas could give me. But EJ gave me passion, light, hope and freedom. Again my emotions confused I didn't know what to do I hadn't had time like this analyze what I wanted and just as I spoke those words in my mind I heard two men yelling outside of my room. I jumped to my feet and opened the door to see Stefano arguing with Charles. I was about to exit the room when Charles blocked my path with his huge body.  
"Ah Samantha dear could you kindly tell your guard to let me in?" Stefano asked nicely.  
"Charles move aside I want to get out of the room" I said, if Stefano wanted to see me no way in hell was I going to be in a room with only the two of us. I tried pushing Charles out of the way but he wouldn't budge not even when I had told him to do so.  
"I think your bodyguard is broken Samantha he doesn't seem to be following your orders, where did you find this man" Stefano said laughing.  
"I have no idea your son hired him" I answer back seriously.  
I did not want to make Stefano angry, if he got angry someone I cared about may get hurt. If he wanted to talk about the vendetta then so be it, but if it was about the stem cells I wouldn't know if I would be able to control myself.  
"I see, so you only take orders from EJ, well I am his father so move aside" Stefano ordered.  
"Alright Charles this isn't funny. I'm not leaving the hospital I'm only leaving the room" I told him.  
"I have been given strict instructions that you are to stay in that room and not one foot should step outside. I am doing my job Miss Brady please respect that. Mr DiMera I cannot let you in as EJ has not put you on the list. He told me it would be unlikely you would come to visit seeing as your own health is not faring so well. I recommend you go home before I get fired for giving you a heart attack by not letting you in Sir" Charles said explaining himself.  
"You are a very loyal bodyguard Charles, EJ knows how to the pick them Samantha" Stefano said and then eyed me "Samantha I hope you are doing much better then when you first came in. I came to let you know I was not the one who sent that burning letter to you. It was Andrew, I know you have EJ and Charles to protect you but you also need to be vigilant. Tell EJ I came around and that I would like it if he could spare two minutes by coming to the DiMera mansion to see me. Take care Samantha and remember this whole thing can be avoided and the vendetta ended if you did what I said when we were at the pier 6 months ago" Stefano said and with that he walked away.  
I watched as he left when I could no longer see him I breathed out heavily, Stefano freaked me out. He hadn't left in anger, but he hadn't left in happiness either. Not once did he mention the baby, I didn't know what game Stefano was playing I just hoped no one was going to get hurt. The man made me feel sick to my stomach, knowing EJ would have to go to the mansion only made me feel worse. I had made EJs life more complicated, his father forcing things on top of him, forcing things that had to do with me. I clutched at my head I wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Miss Brady could you please go back to your bed" Charles asked me while turning to face me.  
"Why won't EJ let me at least be able to walk around on this level? Being cooped up in here isn't that fun you know" I said talking to Charles trying to get my mind off of what just happened.  
"I'm sorry but there are sever consequences for me if I don't adhere to what I have been told" Charles said trying to move his body so that I couldn't see anything passed the door.  
"This is unfair" I said annoyed.  
I tried to squeeze past Charles but he just wouldn't budge it was like the guy was made of stone. EJ was going to get an ear full once he came back.  
"Miss Brady I have been told that if you do not get on the bed then I am allowed to carry you and place you on it. Now I know you wouldn't like that so how about you get back and get some rest" he said.  
"I can't believe he would allow you to do that" I say shocked.  
"Believe what you like Miss Brady I'll give you a few minutes to decide after that I'm not responsible for what happens" Charles said with a straight face.  
"Charles?" I hear someone say questioningly from the other side of the door.  
"Ah Mr Wells" Charles says as he turns around to face EJ, I look between the gaps of Charles arms to see that it is EJ.  
"Why is Samantha right by the door?" EJ asks with anger igniting in his eyes.  
"Your father came by, I told him he wasn't on the list and to go home. Miss Brady heard our quarrel and opened the door. I did not allow her to leave the room, in the end your father left wanting you to visit the DiMera mansion when you had time" Charles said passing on the message that I was meant to give to EJ, I had planned on not telling EJ. He didn't need to see Stefano, he was a bad influence.  
"I see thank you Charles. Good job on both ends in and out of the room" EJ said to Charles, his eyes now lighter but anger still evident in his brown colored eyes.  
"Thank you Mr Wells" Charles said and with that took a hold of something that EJ was holding. Charles finally moved away from the door allowing me to leave the room I nearly made my first step when I walked right into EJs arms.  
"EJjjjj let me out" I whined as EJ trapped me into a bear hug while I tried to wiggle out.  
"You never make things easy do you" he said and before I could give him a quick remark EJ lifted me off the ground and placed me on the bed gently while I tried to tell him to let me go. Anger was one thing but he was making me feel frustrated too, I did not need this much babying.  
Charles walked back into the room and placed a bag on the bench and walked straight back out.  
"EJ" I whined.  
"Its for your own good Samantha now be a good girl and eat" he said grabbing the bag and placing a cinnamon doughnut on a plate and handing it to me. A little wave of nausea washed over.  
"If I eat it will you let me walk around outside of this room?" I asked him.  
"I'll only let you out once the Doctor says' its okay" he answered.  
"How is that fair? Come on EJ please" I begged.  
"Samantha please don't make me out to be the bad guy when I'm trying to help you" he said trying to make me understand.  
I ignored the disappointment that ran through me, I wished I was back in my own apartment. I didn't mind if I was stuck in there, it was my home. I looked at the doughnut and the nausea intensified but I willed myself just like last night to eat it. Each bite was like death, relief came when I swallowed.  
"That's my girl" EJ said while biting into his second doughnut while I struggled to get half way.  
I could feel the sweat dripping down my back and forming on my forehead, it shouldn't be this difficult to eat! I yelled at myself internally.  
"Did Stefano say anything to you sweetheart?" EJ asked me concerned.  
"No just told me to get better and for you to head over to the mansion" I said and continued to chew the doughnut. It didn't taste bad, it smelt so good.  
"Very strange how he showed up here" EJ said more to himself than me.  
"Oh he also said he didn't send the letter and that Andrew did and to be careful" I said as my mouth protested another bite but I forced myself anyway.  
"Do you believe him?" EJ asked me.  
"I don't know what to believe EJ, he could be telling the truth or he could be lying and placing blame on Andrew. Or Andrew is the one who sent it and in that case we really should be worried" I answer delaying myself from taking a bite of the doughnut. I would have to say Andrew was a loose cannon just like Stefano. Tony on the other hand resented his father for some unknown reason and had left Salem, but I remembered EJ telling me he was still working for his father. No one could be truly ruled out.  
"I'll have to go see him" EJ stated while having this far away look in his eyes.  
"No you don't" I tell him unable to stop myself, my heart was beating rapidly just by thinking of him being near Stefano.  
"What makes you think that?" he asks me curiously  
"Just ring him" I say shrugging my shoulders acting like I don't care even though it filled me with worry if he did go.  
"Phone call should suffice" he says watching as I struggle to swallow the last bite of the doughnut and then continued "Would you like another?" he asks.  
"No thankkk youu" I say twisting around sitting up right feeling of being sick creeping up my throat. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him visiting Stefano.  
"Are you okay?" EJ asks coming to my side.  
"Yup, don't worry" I say even though the nausea was killing me, it passes but it takes ages for it to go away.  
EJ began to rub my back trying to make it pass faster, to be honest it was distracting me and eventually it did pass.  
"Thank you EJ" I say collapsing onto the bed.  
"No problems" he said cleaning up the place.  
Few minutes later Doctor Keith walked in and did his routine tests, seems he had walked in at night while both EJ and I were asleep, he had measured my blood pressure and taken my blood for analysis. I guess I was happy that I wasn't awake for another needle jab I thought dryly.  
" your blood results show you'll need at least another three injections of both iron and B12 to get your levels back up and at a satisfactory level for pregnancy. As for your blood pressure it seems to be going up and down. Now I'm going to hook you up to the blood pressure machine today to see when it spikes so we can see what's causing it. If your blood pressure goes too high it will start to beep that's your signal to try and calm down alright. You won't be able to get out of bed today after being hooked up to it" he said and with that started placing electrodes on my chest and left while I laid there annoyed that I would be stuck in bed once again.  
"Well this will be interesting" EJ said beaming joyfully as he moved to my side.  
"Yes it will be, knowing that you're the reason why it goes up" I said back.  
"I'm honored you think I'm the reason, I'll be sure to keep my clothes on" he says winking.  
"Why do you have to make everything a joke EJ" I ask him.  
"Force of habit?" he answers smiling big.  
I rolled my eyes at him a light knock at the door made us both look, in walked Lucas.  
"Lucas" I say smiling.  
"Sami" he says placing a kiss on my lips and hugging me tightly. The kiss felt awkward and desperate. Before I had time to react Lucas quickly moved his head to give a courtesy hello to EJ. Embarrassment flashed through me, I didn't want EJ to see me and Lucas like this. He had still to move on I didn't want to rub it in or make him jealous.  
"How's my girl and the baby doing?" he asked looking at me again.  
I noticed how he hadn't said 'my baby' which bugged me EJ said 'our baby' so many times while Lucas hadn't said it once. I looked him in the eye something was off about Lucas today. But I put it down to EJ being in the room and ignored the vibes Lucas was giving me.  
"Both are good and healthy" I answered.  
"Well thats a lie" EJ interrupted.  
"What's wrong?" Lucas said coming to EJs side.  
"Nothing is wrong, what the hell EJ" I said I watched as my blood pressure started to jump higher. I breathed in and out while EJ explained the blood pressure monitor.  
"The Doctor says she is well hydrated but still malnourished. Her blood pressure is still elevated. Baby is fine though" EJ explained.  
"Honey you have to take care of yourself. Stay in bed rest its the only way you'll get better" Lucas said siding with EJ.  
"Alright why are you two agreeing, you never agree on the same thing" I said frustrated and then continued "Lucas, EJ has placed a guard outside this room! The guard won't even let me out of this room" I argued.  
"Well that makes perfect sense since you're safer in here than out there anyway" Lucas said frustrating me more.  
"I'm only going to walk around this floor what's the big deal?" I asked them both.  
"You've just gained the energy to stand up for long periods of time, what if you get tired and fall all of a sudden. You are just starting to get better why not do normal things once you are better?" EJ explains.  
"I agree with that logic" Lucas says, another agreement.  
I heard the machine start to beep, instantly Lucas and EJ were on either side trying to get me to calm down, it wasn't working and the machine started to beep faster.  
"Both of you step away from my bed and keep quiet!" I ordered them both. Instantly both men stepped away I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, the silence helped it took a while but I got it to stop beeping. I wish I could just kill Andrew right now, if he wasn't intent on trying to harm my family I wouldn't be locked in a room. Safety, protection these words would be foreign and have no value if I was having a normal pregnancy along with not being hunted down. I looked at Lucas and EJ who seemed to be frozen waiting for my blood pressure to drop to an appropriate level. I closed my eyes and continued to try and relax.  
"Samantha sorry" EJ said the words dripping in guilt.  
Lucas sat on the bed and stroked my face willing me to open my eyes, I opened them after his hand stopped. I looked at both men and kept my mouth shut.  
Finally Lucas opened his mouth and began talking about Philip and how miserable he is without Clair, I purposely kept my mouth shut and pretended not to hear him talk because I knew my blood pressure would go up by him talking about Philip.  
"Lucas I don't think we should talk about that right now. How about we talk about work? Hows work going Lucas?" EJ asked changing the topic.  
"Well titans going well, I'm having to do mums share of the business since she can't get to work. Hows mythic?" Lucas asked genuinely.  
"It's also going well, we've been approached by many investors and I've selected a couple of them and told them I accept their offer" EJ said happily.  
"That's great news, so if its doing so great why divert my emails and your emails to office staff?" I asked him.  
EJs eyes went big obviously shocked at me knowing that.  
"How did you know?" he asked me walking towards my bed.  
"Did you know Lucas, that EJ did 4 days worth of work in one day. He sent an email to a trusted staff member and told him to distribute the work to office staff so that EJ could be by my side?" I said trying to make Lucas guilty and EJ angry.  
"You did that?" Lucas asked EJ shocked.  
"Well I wanted to, I mean I had done 4 days we only work 5 days which means I'll get a break next week after Samantha gets out of here. It's not as if this is a holiday right now" EJ pointed out pulling a face at me. He didn't have to point out that I was a hand full I gave him my death stare and then continued talking.  
"Good point EJ. He also got them to divert my emails to EJs' email account. Seeing as I was using EJs laptop his email is always logged in. I check and there and behold all the emails I should have received are sitting in his account" I stated.  
"What were you doing with the laptop" both Lucas and EJ said angrily at the same time.  
This was fun, I thought to myself. But I wasn't doing this just for fun, I wanted Lucas to see what EJ was doing for me when he should have done the exact same thing. I wanted to show EJ despite being unwell that I was still able to sit and do work.  
"Well once I opened his email account the status of all the tasks which needed completing were completed. EJ had sent an email outlining what needed to be done at the office. There was one task they couldn't do, It took me thirty minutes but I finished it and sent it back to the office" I said happily.  
"You did what?" EJ and Lucas said at the same time.  
"I don't really feel like repeating myself boys" I said pulling the blanket over myself about to fall asleep.  
"You're bluffing Samantha, you wouldn't do something like that after fainting so many times" EJ said trying to recover from the shock I had given him.  
"Believe what you like" I said giving him a hard stare.  
EJ grabbed his laptop and turned it on, Lucas stood behind EJ watching the laptop screen, a couple of seconds later EJ had opened up the web browser and was now waiting for his email account to load.  
EJs' face went into a shade of red and his eyes bulged out while Lucas drew in his eye brows and balled his fists. Well at least now they knew what it was like not being able to control everything. Okay I admit I did feel a little guilty but mind you its not as if I stayed up for hours.  
"One thing EJ. What's the voice clip thats labelled 'IMPORTANT!' say?" I ask.  
"Did you listen to it?" He asked instantly.  
"No, what is it?" I ask him again.  
"Verbal contract" he said blankly and then continued "There is a reply to the email you sent Samantha" EJ said angrily pausing.  
"What does it say?" I ask happily.  
"The company has read through the contract, they have signed it. They have ordered two million dollars worth of car pieces and are wanting to make automatic three monthly trades with our company" he says finishing off and closing the laptop with a big slam.  
"That's great news" I beamed, it really was good news. Now we had more money to invest back into the company allowing us to expand.  
"Yes it is, but you were meant to be resting Samantha" he said walking up to the bed giving me a disappointed look. If looks could kill then I would say EJs' would have killed me just by the amount of guilt he was managing to make me feel.  
"It all worked out" I said as I watched Lucas also approach my bed on the opposite side to EJ.  
"You are meant to be resting" Lucas said annoyed.  
"That's what I'm doing right now Lucas" I said annoying him.  
"What were you doing EJ?" Lucas asked him angrily.  
They way he asked EJ that, made my blood boil. I pushed myself into a sitting position and yelled.  
"Don't speak to him like that Lucas. He was asleep, you know why he was asleep and failed to hear me on the laptop because he was exhausted he's taking care of me when it should be you. Being in this situation has made a few things clear. So do not judge someone when you don't even know what's happening. You didn't even have the guts to tell me you wouldn't be the one to stay with me, EJ had to tell me that. You went and put your mother and brother ahead of me, how do you think that makes me feel?" I asked him while I continued to speak over the beeping "Your brother is miserable that's his own fault he took Clair away from her real parents, Clair is nothing to Philip and the second he figures that out the better. Philip lied, cheated and hurt so many people. I know he's your little brother and that you care about him but don't speak to me about him when he's the one who hurt my little sister. My sister who cried day and night for two months wanting to hold her little girl in her arms. My cousin who went to Philip and begged him to let just Belle see Clair only for Philip to call his goons and beat Shawn up. Clair is where she belongs with her real mother and father if you really loved Philip you would make him see that and help him to understand and move on" I say.  
"Sami you can't mean all of that" Lucas asked me shocked.  
"Of course I do, what is wrong with you? Can you not see how many people he has hurt. How can you think keeping a child away from its parents to be right? It's wrong on so many levels. You said you were not picking sides it's evident whose side you have chosen Lucas" I say angrily.  
I was going to say more but Belle happened to walk in with Clair, the beeping was still going on EJ told Lucas to leave and to come back later. I could see Lucas was hurt from my words but I hadn't said something bad it was the truth. EJ then walked over to Belle and said a few words and wheeled the pram in while Lucas walked out. Belle was at my side looking at me with concern.  
"Wait Lucas" I yell.  
Lucas turns around and stepped towards the bed.  
"I want both you and EJ to know something" I say trying to sit upright properly and failing miserably. EJ tried helping me but I hit his hand away, Lucas also tried and I did the same to him. Belle helped me sit upright even though I wanted to do it for myself, whatever I was going to say next was going to be hard.  
"Recently well it was recently before I landed in here I went for a sonogram. There I was given some news about the baby, I never wanted to have the amnio done. But now due to finding out I'm going to be giving birth to twins it only seems fair that I undergo the test. It's not fair on either one of you hanging around if you aren't the father. I don't want to use either of you, or pull your emotions anymore than I have. I'm having the amnio done. I don't want either one of you being here out of duty, I'm messing up both of your lives and it's time we answer the question about the paternity" I said forcefully.  
The entire time I spoke I watched as Lucas went into shock while EJ went in and out of shock. I then allowed Lucas to leave he didn't look back once, he didn't even say bye. I wondered what was wrong with him? He seemed so different today, siding with EJ and then fighting over something so small. EJ hadn't reacted as angrily he tried to contain it unlike Lucas who wore his anger like a flag. I breathed in and out slowly and looked at Belle.  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like that" I said annoyed she had seen a bit of the old Sami. Old Sami the one who spoke her mind, the one who didn't give a damn about anyone's feelings but her own.  
"Don't be Sami I've been out there for a while, I saw Lucas and EJ in here and you guys looked like you were having a very important discussion I didn't want to interrupt. But then I heard you guys yelling, I heard how Lucas spoke about Philip and I heard everything you said Sami, you're the best sister in the world you know that? Lucas doesn't deserve you" she said smiling.  
"You always say that" I say while laughing.  
"Sweetheart you need to calm down, your blood pressure is very high" EJ said looking at the monitor.  
"Congratulations so you're going to be giving Clair a brother and a sister" Belle said giving me a hug.  
"Might be not sure on the gender" I said grimly.  
"Are you not happy?" she asked me.  
"I'm happy don't get me wrong okay. Just this is just another topic which is going to cause this machine to beep forever" I laughed.  
"I know maybe Clair might calm you down, EJ could you get Clair out of the pram?" Belle asks him.  
"Yeah sure" EJ says I watch him baby talk with Clair while trying to get Clair out, he looked so cute.  
"EJ can you not get Clair out?" I asked.  
"She has her little bitty hand wrapped right around the lock" he said musing.  
"EJ leave her there for now we'll have to try and get Sami calm another way" Belle said whiling thinking hard about something.  
"If it goes up by 10 the nurses will automatically come in here and sedate you sweetheart, that's the part the doctor left out not that I want to make you panic" EJ says.  
"Banana" Belle randomly states.  
"What?" EJ and I say simultaneously.  
"Name one fruit each you can't repeat it. Sami its your turn" she says.  
I look at her thinking 'are you nuts?' she gives me one of her stubborn looks "Fine mango" I looked at EJ.  
"Apple" he says while trying to make Clair lift her hands in the air.  
Ten minutes later my blood pressure had lowered and EJ managed to get Clair to raise her hands long enough to get her out of the pram.  
"She's so big" I say as EJ places Clair in my arms.  
"She's very cute" EJ says to Belle smiling away.  
I held Clair in my arms, I couldn't wait until my babies arrived. I was going to be a good mum this time around. I wasn't the best mother to Will but this time I'm prepared and for once the scheming, lying Samantha is long gone. I will do my best, I have my family to support me and hopefully my babies will have a father. I gave Clair a hug and watched Belles eyes swell up, she had been waiting for her little girl for too long. I love my sister, she was always there for me even though I had done so many bad things to her. She was truly amazing. I passed Clair back to Belle but EJ insisted on holding her for a few more minutes.  
"I just can't get enough of her Belle" EJ said smiling widely and nuzzling Clair.  
"I know the feeling, wait until Sami gives birth you'll never want the babies out of your sight" Belle said kindly.  
"I can see that happening" EJ said while walking around the room with Clair.  
God EJ was a natural, the first time Lucas picked up Clair she would cry and yell her little lungs out, he wasn't able to calm her down. EJ just picked her up carried her around with not a care in the world, his tone was loving, his movements careful, protective. How could he possibly be related to the DiMera's, how could he be Stefano's son? EJ was just full of surprises, I felt guilty for thinking of EJ like this. I should be thinking of Lucas but no that idiot just had to make me mad. He had to leave me alone with EJ to make my feelings resurface. If only EJ hadn't lied about coming to Salem. If only he had truly trusted me and told me the truth. I remember the night, we had been dating for two weeks and were having a movie night at home when Dad came bursting through the door and basically yelled "EJ DiMera you are under arrest". I saw how he wasn't even phased by what my father had said, he wasn't even denying it. I shook my head trying to tell my Dad he wasn't a DiMera, but Dad had proof. Dad had managed to grab ahold of EJ's birth certificate which clearly had Stefano's name as the father. I shook my head not believing a word. Later on EJ had confessed to me about why he did what he did, it was all to get me pregnant and help his father live by giving the babies stem cells to him. EJ had said he had changed his mind and that he fell in love with me. But EJ had lied so many times to me I couldn't believe him, I couldn't trust him. I pushed him away and ended up getting back with Lucas by some twisted fate. One month after EJ and I broke up I found out I was pregnant, the plan was to not tell EJ but Lucas got cocky and basically yelled the news in EJ's face. I was between four to six weeks pregnant which meant either Lucas or EJ could be the father. I didn't want EJ to know due to Stefano wanting the stem cells, but then when EJ found out he started to distance himself from his father and ever since then has been trying to protect me, trying to make me see how he truly loved me. I forgave him for what he had done, who was I to not offer forgiveness after all the terrible things I had done to my own family. But I could never see myself with EJ not until now, when I see Clair in his arms, secure and safe it makes me think of how he would be with our children. Life couldn't be any harder, so many emotions and yet I couldn't give my heart to the person I knew it belonged to. The babies needed stability, but now looking at Lucas and the way he was dealing with Philip the line between right and wrong no longer mattered to him. Lucas wasn't a good option either now that I had time to think about it. It wasn't as if Kate was supportive, everyday she had something up her sleeve to keep Lucas away from me. What was the point in bringing up children with Lucas when the environment was just as similar to the DiMeras, Kate always tried to make me the bad guy in every situation and Lucas blindly followed. I would never be put ahead of his retched mother, but would Lucas put our kids before Kate? I thought about how Lucas and Wills relationship was like through the years and to be honest there were times when not even Will had come first. Even though Lucas wasn't Victors son he had obtained some of the bad traits, good and bad didn't mean a thing to him when it had do with his family. While EJ had just learnt the meaning and was trying to change. Lucas could never change he would always see himself as above EJ. It doesn't matter who your parents are its the way you are brought up that matters I thought to myself. I was going to really think about the future and what I was going to do.  
"Sami? Were you listening?" Belle said breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry Belle, I wasn't" I said giving her an apologetic smile.  
"It's alright I don't blame you. I was just saying a few names for the babies but I don't know if you're having a girl or a boy" she asked me.  
"It's too early to tell, Belle don't let anyone else know I'm having twins" I tell her.  
"Okay I'm guessing you're waiting for everything to calm down in our lives" Belle asks.  
"Yeah, plus I need to get ready for the aftermath" I say jokingly.  
"You stress over nothing at the end of the day you're getting two bundles of joy" Belle said happily.  
"Well I hope I get a baby girl who's as cute as Clair" EJ said totally smitten over Clair.  
"EJ, you're so cute" Belle said laughing.  
I couldn't help but grin, the man's heart had melted. EJ's eyes sparkled he really adored Clair if these kids ended up being EJ's there wasn't a doubt in my mind that EJ wouldn't spoil them rotten. EJ passed Clair reluctantly to Belle unable to keep his eyes off of her.  
"You're going to be a great father EJ, Clair seems to have already bonded with you" Belle said giving Clair a bottle of milk.  
"So what names have you come up with Belle?" I ask trying to think of someone else other than EJ.  
"If it's a girl Silvia and if it's a boy Jamie" Belle answered.  
"I'm so glad you didn't get to name Clair" I started laughing.  
"Hey Silvia and Jamie are not bad names" she answered.  
"They are, thank god John thought of a good name" I say.  
"Sorry Belle I'm with Samantha on this" EJ said laughing.  
"All right. What have you come up with?" she asks both EJ and I.  
"To be honest I haven't thought of any names" I say looking at EJ.  
"I had a few but I don't like them anymore" EJ answers.  
"Like?" I ask before I can stop myself, I hate it when he makes me curious.  
"Well if we had a boy Xavier or Kyle and if we had a girl Carly or Mia" he answered.  
"They sound okay" I liked the sound of Xavier and Carly.  
"Yeah they do, why don't you like them anymore?" Belle asked.  
"Because I met two couples with the exact same names I can't get them out of my head whenever I think about the babies. The couples were anything but nice" he answers.  
"Okay then those 4 names are off the table" I say.  
"I think we should think of names after they are born that way we won't run out of names" EJ said laughing.  
"I think that's a good idea" I agree.  
"So how are you and Shawn holding up?" I ask Belle trying to change the topic.  
"We are over the moon to have Clair back, last night we watched her fall asleep. We couldn't keep our eyes off of her. I cried so much when I saw her, I missed out on two months and she had grown so much Sami. I wish Philip would just leave us alone, he's caused so much hurt in our family and he still doesn't acknowledge what he has done. He thinks whatever he did is acceptable. I can't believe I married him the man is insane" Belle said teary eyed and angry at the same time.  
"Don't stress out okay, you have Clair back. No one can take her away from Shawn and you. I don't want you shedding another tear over this its time to be happy and be a family with Shawn and Clair. It's been long in the making, you and Shawn lost each other due to Philips tricks but in the end you found your way back to one another. It's time to look forward to the future and put this behind you honey. I'm so happy for you" I said rubbing Belles shoulder.  
"I'm so thankful that you were there for me these last two months Sami, I told you everything and you helped me to keep me strong. There was no way I could tell Mum half the stuff I told you. You've been so supportive and selfless. I wish you had told me you were pregnant straight away, but instead you had helped me you hadn't let me worry about you. I can't believe you managed to keep this pregnancy from everyone for ten weeks Sami" Belle said hurt.  
"I'm sorry Belle, I know we haven't had time to chat but I couldn't tell you. I mean you were a wreck you needed me, I know you too well if I had told you I was pregnant it would bring back thoughts of Clair. I didn't want to make you feel bad and anyway it all worked out for the best" I say smiling.  
"When did you tell Lucas and EJ?" Belle asked me.  
"Well thats a long story" I said not really wanting to go there.  
"I'll shorten it darling" EJ said giving me a sly wink. I rolled my eyes as EJ began to tell Belle.  
"It all started when Samantha fainted outside her apartment due to me harassing her about getting back together and asking for her forgiveness for the thousandth time. She was out cold for a couple minutes and thats when Lucas decided to walk out of Samantha's apartment and blow his head off. I called for the ambulance and Samantha awoke to a blubbering mess that is called Lucas and refused to go to the hospital. Lucas called Samantha's general practitioner couple days later and set up an appointment. I know all of this because I was having Lucas and Samantha tracked, I didn't trust Lucas around Samantha after hearing and reading about Samantha nearly being executed because Lucas lied to save his own sorry ass. Anyway obviously the Doctor ran a couple tests on Samantha and a few days later Lucas was yelling the news to my face that he and Samantha were going to have a baby. I didn't believe him I was so distraught thinking I had lost Samantha forever I made a few phone calls and obtained Samantha's records without letting her know and well that's when I realized that the baby Samantha was carrying could be mine. I waited a few days wondering when Samantha was going to tell me, I left a few hints letting her know I knew. Lucas overwhelmed by guilt eventually told her he had told me about her being pregnant. Samantha freaked out and the very next day set up a meeting and told both Lucas and I to stay quiet about the pregnancy since Stefano needed the stem cells. But as you know Lucas let everyone know when he got drunk at the brady bar..." EJ said explaining the events.  
"Yeah I was there, I was also the first one out of there, the second the words shot out of Lucas's mouth I speed my way to your apartment Sami" she said grimly and then continued "But before I left I slapped Lucas across the face" she said.  
"Good on you" EJ said happily.  
"Yeah well I wished I had reacted differently that night" Belle said her face dropping.  
"Don't look so sad Belle" I said to her.  
"What's wrong?" EJ asked confused.  
"When I went to see Sami I basically yelled at her, I was so hurt she hadn't told me about her being pregnant when I had told her everything that was happening in my life. I yelled and screamed at her, I called her so many names, I said so many terrible things that I wish I hadn't said" Belle said letting tears roll down her face which I instantly whipped away with my hand.  
"It doesn't matter what you said to me then Belle, you came to your senses and apologized, you've been supportive of me since then and I can't thank you enough. Everyone in our family hates how EJ is a DiMera but you never did, it makes me feel better that if I am carrying EJs babies that I will have one person on my side" I say to Belle while tears roll down my cheek. Belle and Eric had reacted the exact same way the only difference was that Belle came back to me while Eric refused to pick up the phone when I tried calling him. Eric was my twin brother he was older than me but only by 3 minutes and I loved him, but it hurt to see him leave me.  
"Don't worry Sami I'm here for you. And don't worry EJ has already won over grandma Caroline, John, Shawn soon enough everyone will know that EJ is not out to hurt us" Belle said with strength in her voice.  
"I doubt it" I say knowing what Dad and uncle Bo were like.  
"Sami" Belle whined, while I laughed.  
"Samantha is a very stubborn lady" EJ said musing while whipping my tears, I let him do it not wanting to cause a scene.  
"You know that's a bad thing" Belle pointed out.  
"It's something that I admire about her" he said looking at me.  
"Whatever EJ. It's no wonder why my family hates DiMears because you lot seem to do things against the law" I say defending myself.  
"We don't break it, we merely go around it. I'm a lawyer you know its pretty close to impossible for me to break it" EJ said and Belle laughed.  
"So obtaining my reports was done legally?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I rang up saying I needed it due to hospital mix ups in the past ie Braby baby switch saga. Gave them your name the second I said Brady they basically chucked your report at me to prevent another law suit" EJ said teasingly.  
"Right, I don't believe you" I say.  
"Okay fine. One word Lexi" EJ said.  
"Yeah that makes more sense" I said accusingly.  
"She came in very handy, did you know even she is supportive of us?" EJ said shocking me.  
"Yeah and pigs can fly" I say putting my hands in the air.  
"I'm not lying, she has seen you change into the person you had wanted to become when you were with me. She knows I love you and has accepted that fact along with you" EJ said proudly.  
"I'll believe it when I hear it. Lexi hates me and I don't blame her for a second" I say.  
"Well people can change Sami. Opinions change all the time, some for the better and well some for the worse" Belle said eying EJ, trying to tell me indirectly that I made the wrong decision in letting EJ go.  
Belle stood up and placed Clair back into the pram, Clair had fallen asleep while drinking her milk.  
"Well I'll be back soon, I have to be in court in an hour" Belle said looking at EJ.  
"Everything will be in your favor you have nothing to worry about Belle" EJ said opening the door.  
"Get better Sami, Bye EJ" Belle said and walked out.  
The rest of the afternoon went in a blur, after Belle visited I laid in the bed while EJ continued to stick around in the room. The doctor came in and gave me the iron and B12 shots, hurt so badly. Along with that I made the doctor explain to me how safe the amnio test was. After reading through all the information he handed me I finally had the amnio test done, the doctor said it would be a few days before the results would come out and that no harm had come to the babies. Now it was just a waiting game.  
EJ continued to walk around the room, every step he took I was ready to snap at him. If I couldn't walk around then why was he doing it in front of me?  
"EJ will you please just sit down?" I ask him.  
I had allowed him to carry on with his absurd behavior for half an hour, something was up with him but he wasn't sharing it and I didn't want to push him into telling me.  
"I'm sorry" he said taking a seat and closing his eyes.  
"I think you should go home get some rest in a proper bed. Belles case is over now I can get someone else to stay with me tonight" I say to EJ.  
"No, I'm not going anywhere Samantha" EJ said quickly.  
"Well you seem stressed just thought it would be better if you relaxed" I said.  
"I'll relax when you get better, why did you have to touch the laptop? When did you touch it?" he asked me.  
"Why even stress out about it, we snapped up another contract! We should be celebrating" I say annoyed at him.  
"You are meant to be resting. Resting. Do you know what that means?" he asked me.  
"Yeah it means lay here, do nothing, get bored, get depressed and umm...and other negative adjectives you can think of" I say irritatedly.  
"Resting means taking time out for yourself. Doing things that won't use up energy but will help you retain it" he said smartly and then continued "I've handed everything to office staff and have given them a ten percent bonus for the next twelve months since they will be doing your share and a bit of mine. Which means you no longer have to work in those twelve months" EJ said swiftly.  
"You have got to be kidding me. You can't do that" I argue.  
"I hold 55 percent of the shares which means I can" he said matter of fact.  
"You are so controlling! I'm having a baby! I'm not dy" I was about to say dying when EJs lips came crashing over mine suddenly, I didn't know what happened but my reaction wasn't what I thought I would do. Instead of pushing him off of me I ended up returning the kiss. A few seconds later EJ pulled out allowing us both to breathe.  
"What the hell was that for?" I said wiping my mouth in outrage, images of all the times EJ and I had kissed came into my mind. Why did he have to kiss me? My heart was beating hard in my chest, he knew I loved him but couldn't be with him. Why couldn't he just accept it?  
"I don't want to hear you say dying. You are going to live and so are our babies" EJ said on edge in a deadly serious tone.  
"What's wrong?" I said shocked by his sudden change in mood.  
"I care about you Samantha and I'm worried" he said sitting on the bed next to me "I just need you to make it through these 6 months and then everything will be good" he said.  
I didn't say anything, he was genuinely concerned and I didn't want to say or do the wrong thing, silence was better. EJ sat on the bed for an hour and finally slid off to sleep on the chairs, I watched him fall asleep truly confused by his sudden change, it was almost like he was scared. This was a side to EJ I had never seen, nor thought would see. My stomach sank, instead of him yelling at me and having a tantrum about the laptop saga he had bottled up what he felt which was pure worry for me and our babies. I wish I could stop myself from doing stupid things, when I did things they didn't seem stupid at the time. I didn't mean to fill him with worry...

* * *

EJ is overprotective and Samantha is a free spirit :)


	6. Chapter 6

EJ POV

The next three days went in a blur, Samantha and I began to get closer we were starting to talk like we normally did but she was still hesitating denying what she was feeling. Samantha was starting to eat more food and feeling less nauseated which was a huge improvement. Lucas had come and gone a few times but Samantha just didn't want to listen to him. That made me smile, she was finally seeing Lucas for what he was, controlling, egotistical loser. I didn't say one bad word against the man, he was doing a bang up job at ruining his chances with Samantha and I didn't want to have one thing to do with it. If Samantha could see I hadn't done anything to jeopardize her relationship with Lucas then she would see the change in me, once I would jump at the chance to knock Lucas out but now I let her do what she wants as long as it's safe. And in this case it is safe. Samantha finally decided to have the amnio done, each day that past was like torment, I prayed that the babies were mine. I would love them so much, I couldn't wait to be a father. A dream that I didn't know I had wanted until Samantha had come into my life. I wanted to have a family with her, the sooner she realized she was better off with me than Lucas the better. I wanted to be with Samantha I wanted her to be my wife, I had never talked about marriage to scared I would freak her out. If she ever came to me I would lay everything out and tell her what I wanted for us in the future.  
In the past few days nothing bad had occurred towards the Brady's, Belle had gotten Clair back and Philip was ordered to stay away from Clair. Belle was in the room at the moment, whenever she had time she tried to come and visit Samantha which made me very happy seeing as Samantha loved seeing Belle. I had decided it was finally time to see my father Samantha was finally doing better, she had company which meant I would have a few minutes to spare and see what it was my father wanted.  
"Excuse me ladies" I say breaking the sisters from their heated discussion about shoes, I laugh mentally at that. Samantha loved her shoes ever since she got pregnant she struggled to fit in her favorite high heels, I shook my head I would have to hide all of her shoes once she was back home.  
"Belle how long will you be staying for?" I ask her nicely.  
"I have a meeting with Roman at 3:30 so I'll be here for another hour" she says it was now 2pm which gave me plenty of time to see Stefano.  
"Why are you seeing Roman? Why do you want to know how long Belle will be here for EJ?" Sami asked looking at Belle and I.  
"You first Belle" I say smirking.  
"I'm seeing Roman Sami what's the big deal?" she says laughing it off, I could tell she was keeping something from Samantha. Samantha was going to push for more information but then she stared at me wanting an answer.  
"I need to go to Mythic's and check up on how everything is unfolding without us" I lied easily.  
She gave me a look not believing a word I had spoken she was about to say something when Belle interrupted her.  
"EJ I think you should go, you've been here for days. Get some fresh air while your at it. I'll be with Sami until you come back" she said.  
"Thanks Bells, I'll see you five later" I say giving Sami a kiss on the forehead.  
"Five?" Sami asked confused.  
"You, the twins, Belle and of course Clair" I say holding her tiny little hand.  
"Bye EJ" Belle says laughing.  
With that I winked at Samantha and say goodbye, she seemed a little mad for some reason. I would have to ask her later. I quickly made my way out of the hospital and checked up on Mythic's so that I didn't completely lie to Samantha. Everything was running ahead of schedule which was perfect. I handed a few more responsibilities out and thanked everyone for there cooperation. I left and made my way to the DiMera mansion.

Samis POV  
"Okay EJ escaped but you are not as lucky. Why are you going to see Roman? And please don't change the topic or give me a half truth, I may be in hospital but it doesn't mean I don't know when you lie Isabella" I say to Belle trying to get her to tell me the truth.  
"Sorry Sami that's not what I was trying to do. Look you know how your Dad absolutely hates how EJ is here with you, he's called me in seeing as I've been coming here for the last three days and staying so long. He wants to know how EJ is around you" she says annoyed. I guess the annoyance was directed more towards my Dad than for me.  
"So basically you're spying on EJ for my Dad" I say.  
"No, he never asked me to spend time with you Sami, that is of my own choosing. And really I don't mind going to see your Dad, I can tell him all the nice things EJ has done for you and what Lucas has failed to do for you" Belle said with a huge smile.  
"Belle please don't get him all worked up he's trying to protect me" I say trying to make her understand.  
"He can deal with it, he needs to know that non DiMeras can be bad too" Belle explained.  
"You can't just hate Lucas cause he's Philips brother Belles" I say.  
"I hated him before that anyway" she says.  
"Right" I say seeing past her lie.  
"Look in certain aspects of Philip and my relationship is being mirrored by yours and Lucas's. Its all the bad bits, Lucas's understanding is very similar to Philips and their views on the world disturbingly similar" she says.  
"I know Philip hurt you Belle but you can't condemn the entire family" I say trying to reason with her.  
"Huh funny you say that seeing as you condemn EJ just because he is a DiMera" she said raising her eyebrow.  
That's when I realized she was playing me, damn the girl was good.  
"I admit my advice is easier to say than do" I say not backing down.  
"I think it's easily done" Belle said.  
"Sure sure, now don't give Roman a hard time" I say coming back to the point, she sighs disappointed she didn't get further into EJ talk time.  
"Yeah well he needs to see how good EJ has become" Belle said.  
"It will never matter if EJ is good, he's a DiMera and in my Dad's mind they can never equate to good" I say folding my arms.  
"Sami, do you love him?" Belle asks me point blank somehow managing to bring it back to EJ.  
I don't answer and remain quiet.  
"I know you love him, I've watched you around Lucas and EJ. You just won't let EJ in because of our family. It's wrong what you are doing Sami to yourself and to EJ, you want to be with EJ, EJ wants to be with you. Lucas is just in the way. And really you are both being unfair to Lucas, he deserves to know the truth" Belle said annoyed again.  
"I can't go against everyone Belle. Everyone has accepted Lucas they're all very happy" I say.  
"But are you happy?" Belle asked me.  
"Yes" I say to quickly.  
She raised an eyebrow knowing it wasn't the case. She looked at the blood pressure monitor and continued talking "you know whenever EJ calls you sweat heart your blood pressure goes up, but when Lucas calls you honey nothing happens. You can deny it all you want Sami but even I'm not blind to what you really want. And when that day comes and EJ asks me for help to get you into his life, I promise you I will do my best to make you change your mind though I'm already starting" she said giving me a cunning smile.  
"Belle!" I say shocked.  
"Sami Sami Sami" she says sighing "I've learnt from the best" she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down making me laugh.

EJ POV  
I waited in the lounge for my father, I still wasn't sure what I was here to say or do. Hopefully my father wasn't playing any games, I wanted to be by Sami's side.  
"Elvis! My son, you finally decided to come" Stefano says and gives me a hug.  
"Father" I say returning the hug.  
He urges me to sit, we both sit and I take the opportunity to ask him about his health.  
"Elvis my health is continuing to go up and down, today you have caught me on an up day. I feel absolutely fine" he says smiling at me.  
"Glad to hear that, have you thought about my offer?" I ask him.  
"Yes I have but Doctor Rolf has yet to get back to me on that one. How is Samantha and the baby doing?" he asks me.  
By now I would have assumed he knew, I gaged from the way he asked me that he indeed knew that Samantha was having twins. It always seemed that our conversation somehow turned into a game.  
"Samantha is doing better each day, she's slowly building her appetite. We found out a few days ago that Samantha is expecting twins father" I say watching as happiness spread across his face. It was pretty obvious he knew after all he had his men watching the hospital and reporting back to him about Samantha.  
"My boy you've made me so happy! Two grandchildren! Two! I just can't wait to meet them" he says.  
"Well we will see if you get to meet them, that's if they are mine" I say finishing off the sentence.  
"Do you believe they are yours?" he asks me seriously.  
"Deep down I do believe so Father, I can't wait to be a father and raise them with Samantha by my side" I say.  
"You'll be a great father Elvis and soon Samantha will realize that too" Stefano says being happy again.  
"Now father I am very sorry that I couldn't tell you this sooner and that I didn't come to see you sooner. Samantha has also been having her ups and downs, I couldn't leave her alone during this time" I say.  
"It's all right Samantha Brady needs you, which fills me with joy knowing that the Brady's hate this fact. I can't wait for the day when the results come out, can you not talk Samantha into having the amnio done?" Stefano asks me.  
"She has had one we are now waiting for the results" I let him know which makes him smile widely.  
"Now father why did you come to the hospital? You should be resting not walking about" I ask him.  
"Ah yes, that bodyguard you hired is impossible. He wouldn't let me in to see Samantha even though Samantha wanted to see me" he says annoyed.  
"He was doing his job, I should have put you on the list but I didn't think you would come. Less information for the bodyguards to remember. I'm sorry Father" I say even though I had no intention of putting his name on the list and then continued "Mind you though Father I don't think Samantha would have wanted to see you alone. Please don't go to see her without letting me know, her health is still not at hundred percent".  
"I understand EJ. Well you're here now, I've tracked down Andrew and he told me he was the one who sent the letter. He thought I would do anything to get the stem cells, I explained to him that I wanted the grandchild to survive. He didn't understand why and became aggressive, I did manage to calm him down. He will adhere to the one week of no touching the Bradys but after that I cannot help you. You need to keep Samantha and the babies safe, something tells me Samantha will be the first person on his hit list" Stefano explained.  
"Andrew has gone mad!" I yell.  
"It appears so" Stefano says sadly.  
"We need to tell Salem PD about this, where did you see Andrew last?" I asked father.  
"I'm sorry Elvis, I cannot give up my son like that" Stefano says.  
"So you're willing to risk your grandchildren's lives?" I ask sickened.  
"Once you become a father you will understand" he says looking at me in the eye.  
"That's if I become a father, what if Andrew harms Samantha? What will you do then?" I ask him.  
"She isn't a DiMera" Stefano says.  
"Isn't a DiMera? She may just be pregnant with DiMeras! Andrew has already harmed her he threw Samantha into the water! Knowing she couldn't swim! She was pregnant then father. He has already harmed her" I explain.  
"I know but I am sorry Elvis. I love Andrew and you but I cannot give him up to the police" Stefano says causing my anger to flare.  
"Fine you won't tell me where you saw him, but I will tell the Salem PD what he told you. Thank you for your help father" I say getting up and about to leave when he says something.  
"I'll be in touch son and if Andrew comes to see me I will inform you straight away. Be safe" he says.  
"I ask one question father, If by some miracle Samantha gives birth to DiMeras and marries me, if Andrew killed her would you hand him over?" I ask him my back facing him.  
"Andrew wouldn't harm Samantha if she held the DiMera name" Stefano answered and walked away.  
I got in my car slamming the door hard and started speeding my way back to the hospital. My father was too loyal, I could understand where he was coming from but it still infuriated me. Why did Andrew have to get in the way, the order was for me, Father didn't hate me for the order not turning out how it was meant to. He was happy he was getting grandchildren. Everything was perfect, we were getting closer by the day to finding out how to end the vendetta. I pulled out my phone and rang every bodyguard to be more vigilant. Andrew was very good at being right under your nose.  
My father's last words echoed in my head -_'Andrew wouldn't harm Samantha if she held the DiMera name'. _Father had always said he would never harm his own family, would that extend to Samantha if we got married?

Samis POV  
"How's Mum doing?" I ask Belle.  
"She's fine, just a little tired. She had stopped work for a bit during my saga and well her work has really piled on her" Belle says guiltily.  
"Don't worry she would do it again if she had to" I say.  
Mum hadn't been back to the hospital after that night she tried to get me to eat, while John had managed to come. I didn't ask him where Mum was, I didn't want to cause her any more stress. But it did hurt to see that she hadn't come. Along with Mum, Dad hadn't come back either after I fainted. I must be the worse daughter in the world, so much tension and drama occurring just because I was pregnant. If this was Lucas's baby then everything would be tension free and if it wasn't I would be scared for the rest of my life.  
"Sami I'll be right back okay just need to make a phone call, do you mind if I leave Clair?" Belle asked me.  
"Of course now give her to me" I say smiling hands ready.  
Belle gently places Clair in my arms she was 9 months old now, Belle paused I gave her the okay and she slowly walked out while I played with Clair.  
"Do you know who I am Clair?" I ask her while she gurgles.  
"I'm your Aunt Sami, I want you to know you can come to me whenever you want, I'll always be there for you" I say and then continue "Your mummy has really missed you sweety be a good girl and help your parents through this tough time. Your mum is here everyday when she should be with your Daddy. Do you think you can help your mum tomorrow by bringing your her closer to your Dad? I'm guessing your Dad doesn't know what to do now that you're back home, I guess he doesn't know where he stands with your Mum seeing as they aren't married. Your Mum thinks she's good at hiding things but sweety she isn't I can read your Mummy like an open book, if only she could take her own advice and use it. She loves your Dad and I'm guessing this is finally becoming very real for both of them. They broke up due to a lie and have come back together because of you. I hope whatever is happening at home gets sorted out fast. Your Mum needs your Dad" I say rocking Clair back and forth.  
Belle had been here everyday spending daylight hours here when she should be with Shawn reconnecting together with Clair. I wish she could just come out and tell me what was happening with her. But now that I was 'sick' even though I was just pregnant she didn't want me to stress over her. I tried to question her but she dodged them to many times.  
"Your Mummy is doing exactly what I did to her over these two last months, she's keeping things from me just so that I won't worry about her. I worry even if she doesn't want me to I can't help it. She's seeing my Dad today she's told me why but I have a little feeling there's more to the visit" I say to Clair as she blinks slowly.  
I would have pushed Belle into answering but after I had told her 'I don't want the half truth' she still gave it to me. Obviously she didn't want me to know, but seeing as she was seeing my Dad I would find out eventually and decided not to push her. She had Clair she didn't need me breathing down her neck just as she was starting to be happy again.

Belles POV  
I slowly walked out of the room about to close the door when Sami began to talk, I was about to go back in when I realized she was talking to Clair. She spoke to her so sweetly it made me so happy I nearly closed the door when I heard her say Dad. I listened and my heart just broke, she knew something was up with me. She had already worked out what was wrong. I didn't want to tell her, she was unwell and needed to worry about herself for a while. Why couldn't Sami just not be able to read me so easily? I was worrying her without even trying. Shawn and I were having a difficult time, it wasn't a bad thing it's just that we both seemed to be shy when left alone. The ice hadn't melted between us and I guess I would have to be the one to do it seeing as I was the one who ran off with Philip and caused most of this unwanted drama. Shawn was my soulmate and I had allowed Philip to manipulate me into thinking otherwise. If I managed to do this it would give me more ammunition to use against Sami and helping her find her way back to EJ. I walked two meters away from the door ensuring that the bodyguard was always there. I needed to make a phone call and I didn't want Sami to hear it. I dialed Romans number.  
"Hi Belle" Roman answered.  
"Hi Roman, I'm just confirming that I'll be in later today for the restraining order" I said.  
Philip was constantly at my back trying to see Clair it was starting to freak me out, I didn't want to tell Sami that she would worry even more about me.  
"Yup the paper work in almost done, it should be ready by the time you get here. I've also booked a slot to interview you with regards to EJ" he explained.  
"Yes Roman I remember you don't have to remind me" I say annoyed.  
"John will be here as well so you don't have to worry okay" he says.  
"Thank you for letting Dad be there, I just can't handle being there due to how Clair was taken from me by your department" I say wearily.  
"And for that you know my hands were tied Belle, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him from taking Clair" Roman apologized.  
"I don't blame you Roman, I just don't like the memories" I say holding my breath. The pain of Clair being snatched out of my hands by Kate will haunt me for the rest of my life. She had taken her and placed her in Philips arms. I will never let her near Clair, I now understood where Sami's hatred for the women came from.  
"So where are you at the moment?" Roman asked me out of the blue.  
"I'm at the hospital visiting Sami" I answer.  
"How is she doing?" he asks.  
"Roman if you are concerned for your daughter then how about you come visit? Mum has only been here once and so have you. I can tell Sami is disappointed but she doesn't say anything, she needs to be happy and calm right now. Think about what you can do for her Roman" I say calmly.  
"I'll see, thank you Belle. See you soon" he says and hangs up.  
"Brady's" I say angrily.  
"Well thats not a nice way to say your last name Missy" EJ said jokingly.  
"Yeah well Roman needs to come see Sami and so does Mum. I can tell she's upset about them not coming as often as she thought they would" I say continuing on the subject.  
"She'll be okay, Samantha is strong and she understands that her family is busy. She knows they care and she's happy with that" EJ said not entirely convincing me.  
"So how was your break away from Sami?" I ask him.  
"Terrible" he says pretending to be broken hearted.  
"Well, she had the best time with me" I say teasingly.  
"Thats good to hear" he laughs.  
"So what did you do?" I ask him.  
"Went to Mythic's everything is running smoothly, rested for a bit and then came right back here" he said casually.  
I looked at him and noticed he wasn't blinking, he looked at the door avoiding my gaze. He seemed to have the exact same vulnerability as Sami. When Sami lied she stopped blinking until she spoke her next sentence. I laughed out loud catching EJ off guard, these two were made for each other if only Sami would hurry up and understand that.  
"EJ you just lied so I'll ask again what did you do?" I asked him eyebrows raised.  
He looked at me puzzled and spoke "I didn't lie" he said still not blinking.  
"You just lied again" I say pointing it out.  
"I'm not" he says his eyes going wide.  
"Well Mr you're on a roll with your lies. Now how about you tell the truth or i'll go into the room and tell Sami you're lying and keeping something from her" I threatened.  
He let out a breath and eyed me clearly annoyed I had caught him out "I went to see Stefano".  
"You what?" I said shocked.  
"Calm down, you can't let Samantha know. Her blood pressure will go through the roof, the other day Stefano had come to the hospital to see Samantha. He wanted me to come and see him. It would be careless if I didn't go seeing as the vendetta is still in place. He told me Andrew is the one who is making everyone's life a nightmare" he says.  
"You need to tell Roman and John" I say panicked.  
"I've already rung John to let him know, don't worry we'll catch him" EJ says stubbornly.  
"Alright, I agree you can't let Sami know. She still has a chance of losing the babies" I say concerned about Sami.  
"Agreed" EJ says.  
"I don't get how the DiMears seem to never end up in jail. Sorry EJ but seriously your family has done a lot of things that should see them locked up but they manage to get their way and not end up in prison" I said annoyed.  
"Well we do seem to be pretty good at destroying evidence, I'm doing everything I can to help your family Belle. I hope you trust that" EJ said seriously.  
"I trust you, I just don't trust the rest of your family EJ" I say honestly.  
"And they haven't given you a reason to" he says not trying to convince me otherwise.  
"Okay. Lets get back in the room I have to leave now to see Roman" I say starting to walk to the door.  
"On that subject" EJ making me turn around.  
"Yeah?" I ask him.  
"Why are you going to see Roman?" EJ asked me.  
"Since you told me the truth about where you went I'll tell you. I'm going to see Roman about a restraining order against Philip to stop him from coming near me. Along with that Roman is going to question me about you" I say and then wait for him to talk.  
"Is Philip harassing you? Is there anything I can do to help?" he asks me.  
"No, the restraining order is being written up as we speak" I answer grateful that he wanted to help and then continue "Are you not worried about why Roman is digging up information about you?" I ask him.  
"No, he'll find nothing because I have done nothing wrong. You can say whatever you like Belle" he smiles and then continues "lets go and see Samantha now or you'll be late" he finishes off.  
With that we walk back towards Sami's room I see through the glass that she isn't in the bed. I quickly open the door to find Sami out of bed and carrying Clair around the room. I looked at EJ who looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

* * *

Oh no silly silly Sami, she never thinks before she does anything until its to late haha...What will EJ do to Samantha? Well review and I'll upload the next chapter sooner! REVIEW :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added to favorite list/alerts :D makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Samis POV

It seemed like forever that Belle was outside the room, she should be back soon it was 3pm and her appointment with Dad was in thirty minutes. I continued to play with Clair when all of a sudden she began to cry.  
"Shuuush shhuu shhuu" I say trying to stop her from crying it didn't work.  
I look at the door but Belle doesn't come, she must not be able to hear Clair cry I thought internally. I carefully and slowly make my way out of bed with Clair in my arms. I remembered when Will was a baby he use to quieten down just by walking around the room and rocking him back and forth. I began to walk towards the window, the day was nice and sunny I couldn't wait to go outside. I continued to rock Clair and within a few minutes she had quietened down.  
"I see you must have been sick of sitting around Sweetie, I know the feeling I've been in this room for five days. Thanks to you I get to walk around these four walls that no one lets me do. I finally get to look outside" I laugh as Clair plays with my hair with her tiny hands.  
"Don't forget what I told you okay" I said nuzzling her with my nose, she laughed.  
I continued to rock her back and forth, I was starting to get a bit dizzy with the walking but that was because I was walking in circles, if only I was allowed out of the room I thought to myself. I looked through the window on the door and saw that Belle was still on the phone, I wondered who she was talking to she didn't seem stressed out and so I walked back to the window which let me look at what I was missing out on. Clair continued to play with my long curly hair while I looked outside as people walked or drove passed the hospital. I let out a sigh, Dad was no where closer to catching Andrew. There was no sign of Andrew since my note but then again everyone could be keeping information from me. Arg I can't catch a break can I? I'm strong, I've bounced back on so many occasions yet people think I'm weak! I've been walking around the room for a good twenty or so odd minutes and I haven't collapsed. Yes I'm a bit tired but who wouldn't be in my condition. I let my anger dissolve it was getting me nowhere and I did not want that stupid blood pressure monitor to go off I thought dryly. I returned my attention back to Clair her eyes wide open taking in my expression.  
"Well Sweetie you'll be leaving soon, thank you for keeping me company" I said giving her a smile. Just as I was about to return to the bed I heard the door to the room open I was about to tell Belle that she should leave or she'll be late for her appointment with Dad but then I spotted EJ at her side. He looked so angry, I didn't know why. Strange I thought to myself sarcastically, Belle walked to my side and I passed Clair to her.  
"Belle I think you should go you'll be late for Roman" I say helping her with the pram.  
"Yeah it's ten past three it will only take me ten minutes to get to the station anyway" Belle said calmly while her eyes darted between EJ and I anxiously.  
"Samantha get back on the bed" EJ said forcefully while pointing at the bed.  
I rolled my eyes at him, while Belle gave me a look. What was up with her and her looks? I stood there looking at her trying to read what she was telling me.  
"Sami get on the bed, I shouldn't have left Clair with you it was silly of me to do that. Why did you get out of bed? You look exhausted" she said unhappily.  
"I'm fine, Clair was crying the second I started walking around she stopped. Seems she hates being stuck in one place for too long just like her Aunt" I say pointing out how I was feeling at the same time.  
"Well darling Clair is a baby, while you are an adult who needs to be in one place at the moment. So please get back in the bed" EJ says trying to be calm.  
"Sami" Belle says.  
"Nope" I say, I had had enough of today.  
"Nope?" EJ says confused.  
"I'm perfectly fine with standing. Belle you're going to be late" I say trying to push her to leave.  
"Sami you are not well. You're getting paler by the second, I'm not leaving until you get on that bed. I'll go see Roman another time" Belle said with worry.  
"Samantha Jean Brady get back on the bed before I force you in" EJ said not so nicely. EJ began to walk towards me he stopped walking as he approached Clairs pram.  
"Elvis Junior Wells-DiMera I don't want to lay down" I said with a slight mocking tone.  
"You're being very childish Sami" Belle said giving Clair to EJ and grabbing my hand and towing me to the bed while I tried to get out of her hold. We passed EJ while he placed Clair in the pram, his eyes were on fire due to my disobedience. Good I thought about time he knew how I felt being cooped up in here.  
"When did you become stronger then me?" I asked Belle annoyed.  
"The fact that I am towing you along so easily should tell you how little energy you have Sami" she says letting go of my hand and trying to push me down onto the bed into a lying position. Belle looked at me while I defiantly refused to lay down, she seemed satisfied that I was sitting on the bed at least.  
"I know I can't walk but why can't I just stand?" I say under my breath.  
Belle turned around and walked up to EJ who helped turn the pram around in the confined room. I saw my chance then both were busy in the corner I ran for the door and swung it open nearly making one foot out the door.  
"Charles!" EJ and Belle yelled out.  
And just like that Charles blocked my only route to freedom as I banged right into his hard, huge, solid chest. It was like the guy was made of concrete!  
"Charles be a doll and move" I said coldly rubbing my head from the impact.  
Charles just stood there not speaking but giving me a heavy stare. I wish I could just hit him. Why couldn't I leave the room? And what was up with people giving me stares? Belle, Lucas, EJ all gave me stares and now my own bodyguard was giving me "the stare".  
While I pondered on that thought EJ grabbed me around my waist and lifted me into his arms with ease easily.  
"For crying out loud EJ. Put. Me. Down." I said each word slowly and angrily so he could understand.  
"Not. Bloody. Likely" he said just as slow each word thick with his heavy british accent.  
"You can't just lift me whenever you want" I say with a british accent trying to irritate him more.  
"I'll lift you since you are so intent on harming yourself" he said not letting me get to him.  
He reached the bed and sat down with me struggling in his lap. I could feel my cheeks flush, I hadn't been this close to EJ in a while my heart was beating faster by the second. How I wished they hadn't put me onto wireless blood pressure monitoring system. I could hear the beeping go off. EJ pulled himself with me in his arms into the bed, he restrained me by keeping his arms tightly around my waist. I should have just relaxed! I never think things through! What's wrong with me!  
"Well this was fun you two" Belle said with a huge smile and then continued "but I have to leave, I'm going to be late but Roman will understand. Sami the sooner you calm down the sooner EJ will remove his hands. But I guess if you don't it would show how much you really want to be in EJ's arms. See you to lov...see you two later" Belle said I suspected she stuttered on purpose, I blushed harder at what she said damn her. We both said bye and watched as she left the room with Charles holding the door wide open for her.  
I tugged at EJ's hands but he just wouldn't budge, I didn't understand why he wouldn't let go. I was in the bed, I wasn't trying to get out anymore.  
"You may leave now Charles" EJ said with authority in his voice. I rolled my eyes at the way he spoke, I just found EJ's behavior to be over the top. The beeping continued no matter how hard I tried to calm myself down. My thoughts drifting in and out about wanting to leave this room and being in EJ's arms.  
"You are about 8 points away from being sedated Samantha" EJ warned me.  
"Yeah well if you would just let me out of this room then we wouldn't be having this issue" I said breathlessly.  
"6 points" he continued.  
His hold on my began to lighten but I still couldn't break out. I tried thinking of what Will was doing and tried to breath in and out slowly. I knew I needed to be calm, I was hurting the babies unintentionally.  
"Good 9 points" EJ said resting his chin against my head.  
I ignored how intimate we looked and tried to relax in his arms, if Lucas saw us right now, I'm pretty sure a fight would break out.  
"7 points Samantha" EJ said sternly.  
Well that obviously wasn't the right thing to be thinking! I yelled at myself.  
"6 points" EJ said.  
Damn it I was going backwards, I tried again clearing my mind and thinking of a black wall. I made myself more comfortable not caring about the person holding me, it was just a person. I closed my eyes and continued breathing, I could feel myself sinking into the person's arms. I knew EJ must be just loving this, I mean he'd been wanting us to 'be together' for so long. I remembered how I had pushed him away trying to block him out for months. He had been my best friend. I never made friends easily and well EJ just seemed to understand me, we clicked instantly. Then it grew into more, I loved him I had actually for once given someone my heart and he had readily accepted it, without me having to play games, be deceitful and lie. But then he lied, which hurt it would have been okay if he lied about something else but no he had to be a DiMera! He schemed and lied, but he always said from day one he loved me. I didn't believe him then but seeing him here at my side, caring not just about the babies but me as well, I was starting to change my perception. While I refused to let EJ back in Belle kept on telling me to maintain at least a friendship or at least speak to him civilly, I spoke to him for Belle's sake because she never stopped ranting on about how good EJ was.  
I finally heard the beeping stop, but I continued to calm myself down. Even if I was ten lower than the dangerous blood pressure I needed to be even further away from it. A few more minutes passed when EJ finally spoke.  
"You're a good 35 points below sedation Samantha" EJ told me in relief.  
I opened my eyes trying to read the computer monitor but couldn't, since I was locked into a certain position due to EJ still not letting go.  
"Now will you stop and think before you try doing anything like that again? I've told you this before you may feel better but you are not completely better. You will get out of this room eventually but if you keep this up you'll be here for an extended stay. You make me so worried don't ever do that again" EJ said with worry.  
"I don't mean to make you worry EJ, I just need to get out. Let go of me please" I say weakly.  
"No can do darling since you refuse to stay put I'll have to stay like this for the rest of the week" he says freaking me out.  
"You can't" I say before I can stop myself.  
"Samantha, your name should be trouble. You're going to be a handful aren't you" he says laughing.  
"EJ I just want to get out of this room, its so boring for me in here. Why can't I just walk around?" I ask not understanding why it was such an unreasonable request.  
"Darling if I was allowed to let you walk don't you think I would have let you out by now?" he asked me and then continued "the Doctor has told me you need complete bed rest, you've really exhausted your body. Once the doctor gives me the okay then you'll have the freedom to walk where ever it is you wish to walk" EJ stated.  
I breathed out slowly annoyed. EJ was keeping too many things from me, he never told me the complete story when it came to doctors, it was more like a preview.  
"It's just a walk" I say under my breath.  
"A walk that could make you tired and dizzy which could make you collapse and hurt the babies and you" EJ points out.  
I didn't say another word I moved my head causing EJ to move his chin from my head, I pulled slightly out of EJ's hold putting a few centimeters between us, but EJ managed to keep his hands tightly secured around my waist. I tried shaking him off but it didn't work my head hit the pillow and within a few second sleep claimed me.

EJ's POV

Trouble. Samantha was trouble that was going to kill me. The second I saw her standing with Clair anger built up instantly. Samantha looked completely different from what I had seen a few hours ago. A few hours ago she was full of colour, eyes bright and full of energy. Now she looked pale, sick and like she wasn't able to stand for a second longer. Her legs were shaking a little but her hands were firmly around Clair. I wanted to yell so badly after Belle left with Clair but the beeping from Samantha's heart rate had stopped me. I clutched at Samanthas waist keeping her to the bed. Eventually the rate came down, but I continued to hold her to me. We hadn't been this close in months I missed how her body fit perfectly into mine. Samantha continued to try and fight her way out of my hold but she was far too weak, no amount of pushing she did worked. After I gave her a small talk about why she couldn't leave the room I gave her a little bit of room but still had my hands secured around her waist. Within a few minutes Samantha had fallen asleep. She had exhausted herself which made me unhappy, but having her in my arms made me happy. She was definitely trouble.  
"A normal person would listen to their doctor and stay put Samantha" I say quietly.  
I hear her groan in her sleep and try to turn over, I release her as she turns to face me. The second she finishes I claim her back into my arms, this is where she belonged I wish she knew that. I watched her as she slept, worrying when Andrew would show up. I had Stefano's men watching the hospital at all times just in case along with my own bodyguards. From now on I had to be on edge and I had to play tough love with Samantha it was for her sake as well as the babies. If I had things my way I would have kidnapped Samantha by now and taken her far away until the babies were born. Being away from Salem might just be the answer to keeping her safe. A light knock came from the door, the knock startled Samantha and she clutched at my shirt my heart began to beat faster. I loved Samantha, remembering this moment later was going to torture me. I looked up to see Charles opening the door to let Caroline in. She walked in and put a finger to her lips trying to stay quiet for Samantha's sake. She looked at Samantha I made no move not wanting to wake her up after the walking saga earlier. Caroline came to the right side of the bed and looked at Samantha she seemed happy to see her, she brushed her hand softly against Samantha's long blond hair and cheeks. In her sleep she smiled and seemed to relax a bit more. Her breathing was even and soft, I looked at the computer monitor to see her pressure reading to be the lowest so far. Even in sleep Samantha was able to draw high numbers, it was amazing to see it being so low.  
"She looks at peace" Caroline said softly while pulling the blanket higher up tucking Samantha and I in.  
"She does" I smiled in agreement.  
"I'm glad you're here with her" Caroline said taking a seat next to the bed.  
I gave her a smile, Caroline reminded me of Belle they seemed so similar when it came to things to do with Samantha.  
"I wish she was awake, I've missed her phone calls" Caroline said.  
"She's very weak at the moment and doesn't want to worry you Caroline or the rest of her family" I say sparing her feelings.  
"She's changed so much and that's because of you" She said happily.  
"She hasn't changed, she's starting to accept who she is. She's still struggling to be who she is instead of what others want her to be" I answer Caroline back seriously.  
"I see, so I assume that is exactly what she has done to you?" Caroline asked me.  
"Yes, she's shown me a side of myself I never knew. You don't know how much I worry about Samantha. I have never felt this amount of worry in my life, if I lost her I know that would be the end of me. I love her" I say expressing myself.  
"She'll come around and eventually so will my family" Caroline says firmly.  
"Samantha doesn't seem to think so every opportunity she gets she runs from me" I say letting her know what her granddaughter thought.  
"Everything has a time and place, it will happen" she laughs.  
"You don't know how much of a hand full your granddaughter is, she'll be the death of me" I say to Caroline.  
"Spoken like a true lover" she said musing.  
We both laugh, after a few minutes Caroline pulls something out of her bag and places it on the bench.  
"It's my special chocolate cake, I know it's yours and Samis favorite I baked it specially for you two" she said smiling while walking back to the bed.  
"I'll let her rest I'm suspecting something happened before I came to make her this tired and allowing you to hold her like that" Caroline said concerned.  
"Belle can fill you in" I say giving her a cheeky grin and then continue "She is fine now so don't worry" I finish off.  
Caroline bent down kissing Samantha's forehead along with me as well. I gave her a shocked smile which she returned.  
"Tell her I came EJ, and don't tire yourself out. Take care of yourself too. If you need anything be it for you or Sami don't hesitate to call me" Caroline said I nodded and she slowly made her way out of the room.  
"You don't know how much it would mean to me if your family accepted me and Samantha, we would be so happy together" I say absentmindedly.  
I looked at the clock which read five thirty, I turned and read the chart Samantha ate at 2pm and was due for dinner at 7pm. I smiled I still had her in my arms for a wee bit more I made myself more cozy. I pulled the blanket up to cover Samantha more, she looked a little cold. She still had her hands clutching at my shirt I wish I could take a photo of this. Samantha's cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink, it reminded me of the many times I had managed to make her turn pink. The slightest touch, the smallest kiss, the gentlest whisper from me could make her turn a different shade. Her body reacted to me but Samantha was strong willed time after time she had managed to fight me on her feelings for me. She loved me, I could see it in her eyes. She never stopped loving me, I know I hurt her I had seen that in her eyes too. I was a fool I had a great thing in front of me and I let it slip out of my hands. I hurt the one I loved I was sorry if only Samantha would give me a chance to repent.  
"Come back to me Samantha" I whispered while she slept peacefully in my arms "I'll never meant to hurt you".  
Another knock came at the door and Charles walked in he closed the door and stood blocking the door frame.  
"Charles?" I whisper.  
"Eric Brady is here to see his sister. His name is not on the list, he refuses to go I am not kicking him out as he is threatening to call Roman" Charles whispers.  
I look back at Samantha and know how hurt she was over Eric. Eric's reaction to seeing Samantha and I like this will not be good but I couldn't let Samantha out of my arms knowing it would wake her up. She needed rest and it looked like being in my arms was giving her the best rest she had had all week.  
"Let him in but tell him Samantha is asleep and that it should remain that way until he leaves" I tell Charles.  
"Yes, Mr Wells" Charles whispers and walks out.  
A few minutes later the door opens I place a finger over my mouth indicating for Eric to be quiet. His eyebrows are drawn together he doesn't seem happy at all to see me, he walks around to the other side of the room to look at Samantha. I can tell from his expression that he felt guilty.  
"How is she doing?" he asked me while rubbing Samantha's shoulder causing Samantha to relax more in my arms if that was even possible.  
"She hasn't been taking good care of herself. Eating and drinking had seemed to cease to exist in Samantha's life. She is now hydrated but is still malnourished but she is slowly gaining energy everyday. She had a little setback today that's why I'm in the bed with her" I explain.  
"How did no one know she wasn't taking care of herself? Lucas? What the hell was he doing?" Eric said raising his voice causing Samantha to stir.  
I gave him a warning look I waited for Samantha to stop moving and then answered Eric's question "Lucas has been taking care of his mum mostly" I say annoyed and then continued "as you know Samantha has been stressed over the last 3 months due to certain situations of which I know you are fully aware of Belle, Will, Stefano, threats on the family and the babies" I finish off.  
"Babies?" Eric says confused.  
Damn it, Samantha was meant to tell her family but she wanted to tell everyone once she was out of hospital.  
"Don't tell her I told you okay. Only her, Lucas, Belle and I know. She wants to tell everyone but doesn't want to worry anyone since she is in hospital. She didn't even want you to know she was in the hospital to start with since you had important work to complete" I finish off.  
"Yeah well Dad rang me and told me" he says annoyed "I've heard what you have done for Samantha and I am grateful EJ. I came the second I was allowed to leave you can go home now I can stay with her" he says taking a seat next to the bed.  
"I'm not leaving her side Eric. I am glad you came to see her, I know it will make her very happy" I say turning down his offer.  
"Why do you need to stay?" he asks me.  
"I've been here for five days, she only has two left. I want to be here for her" I answer.  
"Why is it she is in your arms?" he asks me a little annoyed.  
"Samantha is on complete bed rest but you know her she is stubborn. She got out and walked around her blood pressure went extremely high and she still wouldn't get in the bed. I did what was necessary to calm her down" I said looking back at Samantha.  
"She is still unwell after being here for five days? Why hasn't anyone told me? I would have thought she would be back to normal by now" Eric asks.  
"Samantha hasn't told her family about her health, your parents have only come to see her once each. She doesn't want to worry them since so many other things are happening" I answer him.  
"I can't believe she didn't want me to know, she has changed a lot" Eric said worriedly.  
"Your sister hasn't changed, she is being who she has always been. You hurt her Eric" I say.  
"I know she's just so stubborn, doesn't take anybody's advice. I care about her but she's turned her life into a huge mess. Whatever I said it was said out of anger I didn't mean it, I needed space away from Sami I'm so selfish" Eric says referring to me as the mess.  
"If you care about her then why upset her?" I ask him.  
"I don't mean to it's just how it always ends up when we talk" he answers.  
"Well next time you see her try to make sure that doesn't happen" I say seriously.  
"Or what she'll die" Eric said mockingly which only made me madder.  
"Actually you'll kill her and the babies. Samantha is struggling to keep her blood pressure low she's on full time monitoring at the moment until she can stabilize it" I answer biting back the harsh words I would have loved to use.  
"She could die? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Eric asks stuttering.  
"I don't think Samantha even knows how bad she is doing, it would only stress her out more if she knew. Despite that she is unwell and didn't want everyone to stress over her since there are other things that need to be sorted out first" I answer.  
Eric shook his head and stood up and gave Samantha a kiss. He walked to the door and spoke "Don't let her know I was here, I'll come back to see her. Right now I need time to process what has happened and how it happened. Protect her EJ it seems Lucas hasn't taken care of her like my family thought he would" Eric says and with that he leaves.  
I shook my head, Samantha loved her brother but Eric had said a lot of hurtful things to her. I knew they could both get over it, I just wanted to make sure it was over for good and that these two could get along just like Samantha did with Belle. Eric was her twin brother, twins were usually close. I squeezed Samantha tightly and closed my eyes not knowing that I would fall asleep within seconds.

I woke up instantly when I heard the door to Samantha's room close, I read the clock to see it was 6:30pm I had slept for thirty minutes and it was the best thirty minutes of sleep I had gotten in a while. Samantha was still asleep in my arms, her blood pressure was good. Everything looked good that was up until I noticed a note stuck to the edge of the computer monitor.  
I let go of Samantha to grab the note the instant I did that she seem to get restless, I loved watching her I pulled her tighter to my chest which seemed to ease her. If only she wanted me like this when she was awake I thought to myself. I slowly plucked the note off the monitor and started reading it-

_Hello EJ,_  
_Don't you look cosy having Samantha in your arms. I guess you'll be angry as hell to find out that your guard-Simon was knocked out. It just shows you good help is so hard to find brother. Now I've shown you I can get passed security and can get close enough to touch a Brady. I bet your blood is boiling now knowing I had touched Samantha while she was in your arms. You think you can protect her? You make me laugh._  
_Tell Samantha to give father what he wants and this can all end. She has two days to decide before the first Brady goes down._

_Good Night Brother,_  
_Andrew._

I finished reading the note, pure rage flowing through me. He had managed to get literally under my nose! Damn you Andrew. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted John about what had just occurred. How could this have happened? I quickly told him to tell Roman and that Samantha was to not know about what had occurred tonight, if she knew she would only stress which was what she didn't need. John continued to text me questions which I answered no matter how weird they seemed to be, he texted back saying he had news about how to end the vendetta. I was anxious to know the news but needed to stay focused. I texted Bart my father's loyal employee and told him the same thing I told John and to pass the message on to Stefano. My heart was beating extremely fast, Samantha got lucky this time. Andrew had decided to listen to father about the one week break from hurting the Brady's. Too bad he wouldn't listen to the rest of what father had to say. Andrew had lost his mind, Father had lost control of Andrews mind and all of this was pointless. Andrew didn't know why he was hurting the Brady's he just enjoyed it, he was sick in the head and needed to be stopped. A few more messages came up which I quickly replied to, I desperately wanted to call everyone but I couldn't leave Samantha. I texted Charles and informed him of what had happened, he said he would send another guard to take his place. Roman text me a few minutes later thankfully John had passed on the message about not calling. He said he would come and check up on Samantha later on tonight and that they had received a sighting of Andrew near the pier. Finally Salem PD were close to arresting someone I laughed bitterly. How many times had Roman tried to arrest me and failed, I give him credit though he was close a couple times but never managed to reel me in. Yes I had done some pretty bad stuff but hey no one got hurt!  
I felt Samantha stir against me, I quickly put the note in my pocket along with my phone and placed my hand around her waist again. She stirred a bit more struggling to wake up, I was hoping she would sleep a little longer she clutched at my shirt causing me to move closer towards her, our lips only a few centimeters apart. She moved her head a bit more and slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them letting go of my shirt in the process allowing me to move away but I didn't.  
"I hope you slept well" I say calmly pretending I never read Andrew's note.  
She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up to see me, her eyes went wide with shock and instantly she tried pulling away. Her reaction didn't surprise me it made me smile she looked so cute.  
"EJ what are you doing?" she asked me freaked out.  
"Making sure you stay in bed" I say as if it was perfectly fine to have my hands around her. Of course it was perfectly fine for me to have my arms around her I loved her I had a right to love her. I look at the monitor her pressure had gone up but she was fine.  
"Well I'm staying in it okay, you can let go before someone see us" she says looking at the door.  
"Well that's a little too late seeing as your grandma Caroline came in about two hours or so ago" I said with a huge grin.  
"Oh no" Samantha said evidently embarrassed.  
"Don't worry she didn't mind me having you in my arms, she thought that's where you should be" I said not telling her that Eric had also come.  
"EJ!" Samantha yelled.  
"Calm down sweetheart there is no need to yell, keep the pressure down" I warn her as I see her pressure rising quickly.  
"I'm calm now hands off" she says breathing in and out evenly.  
I take my time removing my hands off of her, I bend down to her eye level letting her read what they held which was love and pure devotion. I knew she read it and I could tell she was struggling inside not knowing what to do. I let go reluctantly quickly giving her a kiss on her cheek causing redness to spread across her face. With that I happily sat on the chair watching her as she fidgeted with the sheets.  
A few minutes later a nurse handed Samantha her dinner, she managed to eat half of it and a few bites of the cake Caroline had made. I ate alongside Samantha to her annoyance. After eating we talked for a few minutes I let her know her Dad would be in soon.  
"Why is he coming so late?" she asks me suspiciously.  
"Does it really matter when he comes sweetheart?" I say trying to stop her from jumping to conclusions.  
"I guess not" she says frowning.  
"Are you upset?" I ask her.  
"No, its probably nothing" she says not explaining herself.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"I just had a bad feeling, like something bad has just happened" she says shaking her head and then continued "well I guess thats hormones for ya" she said laying back on the bed.  
"Are you okay Samantha?" I ask her getting up and sitting next to her on the bed. I could see she didn't want me there but I didn't care I was worried. Somehow she had picked up on the fact that indeed something bad had happened.  
"I'm fine EJ" she said closing her eyes.  
"You don't look fine Samantha, tell me what is wrong" I say placing my hand over her stomach before she could stop me.  
"Thh th The babies are fine" she said stuttering while she gently moved my hand away with hers. She had turned a shade of pink but this time even her ears had gone red, her eyes looked teary and her expression looked exhausted.  
"Are you okay Samantha" I ask her looking at her in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I just feel really zapped all of a sudden" she answers slowly looking back at me.  
"I'll call Doctor Keith" I say about to get up when Samantha stopped me by grabbing my right arm.  
"I'm exhausted don't trouble Doctor Keith. Sleep will make me all better don't worry EJ, I appreciate what you are doing for me. Thank you" she says while her hand was still around my arm.  
"I'll always be there for you Samantha. Get some rest before Roman gets here" I say giving her a smile which she returned. We sit there in silence as Samantha rests her eyes, her hand still placed on my arm. She wasn't afraid to touch me anymore I smiled at that thought, before she would rage about me touching her. I had made huge progress with Samantha and I wasn't going to let the likes of Lucas Horton ruin it. Samantha belonged with me it was only a matter of time before she finally accepted the fact.  
A few minutes later Roman, John and Bo entered the room, I shook my head were they trying to make Samantha worry? I got off the bed reluctantly and felt Samantha's hand leave me. I looked at Samantha she was opening her eyes she looked at everyone while I acknowledged everyone.  
"Dad, John, Uncle Bo?" Samantha said shocked to see them.  
"Hi honey" Roman said giving Samantha a hug as did John and Bo.  
"We were on patrol and thought we would come and visit" Bo said lightly.  
"And I couldn't get to sleep, knowing you're such a trouble maker peanut I had a feeling you would still be up" John said in a teasing voice.  
"Well you guys need to get with the times, I don't make trouble anymore" she said grinning.  
We all talked for a few more minutes I was about to walk out of the room and talk to John about the note and the vendetta when Doctor Keith walked in with Lucas shocking me.  
"Sorry to interrupt but Miss Brady the results of the amnio are here" Doctor Keith explained.  
"Lucas?" Samantha says confused.  
Lucas walks to Samantha's side giving her a hug and a smile, no kiss? Happiness lightened the anger I was feeling, Samantha and Lucas's relationship was taking a turn for the worst. "Doctor Keith rang to let me know the results are here, I came as quickly as I could" he said.  
"I haven't told anyone the results and the amnio results have been checked five times. I have done every check. I know there seems to be a habit with your family and results being switched" the Doctor saying eyeing me and then Lucas.  
"Would you like me to read them out Samantha or would you like for everyone to leave and just have Lucas and EJ in the room?" The Doctor asks her giving her options.  
Samantha bites her lower lip and looks around the room, at that point I wished Belle was here being in a room full of men wouldn't have made her feel at ease especially with Roman and Bo in the room, they both hated me. I guess she was thinking of what their reactions would be if it turned out the babies were mine.  
"Just read it" she said quickly, I looked at her and wondered why she had chosen to let everyone stay. It didn't matter in the end everyone would find out eventually.  
"Alright then" Doctor Keith says handing Samantha a piece of paper, I watched as Samantha's eyes popped out. She looked at me while Doctor Keith continued to talk "Mr EJ Wells you are the father" Doctor Keith stated.  
The room fell into silence, while at the back of my mind I was yelling and screaming for joy. I was going to be a father in six months, hopefully Samantha would be my wife by then. I looked around the room to see Roman absolutely furious, Bo just as furious and John silently happy. Lucas seemed to break the silence first.  
"I want the test repeated" he spat out angrily, I had expected as much.  
"There is no point, Mr Wells is the father without a doubt. I did the tests myself and have known the results for the last three days. I wanted to be very thorough due to the mishap with Isabella Black and Shawn Brady's child" the Doctor explained.  
"Sami! How could you?" Lucas said accusingly turning to face her.  
Samantha just sat there looking at Lucas with confusion I was about to answer when she decided to speak "How could I what?" she asked confused.  
"Do this to us?" Lucas elaborated.  
"Do you think I did this on purpose Lucas? Yes, I wanted to become pregnant before I got married. I purposely slept with two guys just so I could get kick's for being able to use them at my will. Is that what you want to hear Lucas?" she yelled angrily while waving the test results Doctor Keith had given her in Lucas's face.  
"Yes..I mean No. Sami you can't go through with the pregnancy it will ruin your life" Lucas said without thinking.  
I could have smacked Lucas for saying such a horrible thing but Roman stood up and slapped Lucas across the face shocking me.  
"You will not speak to Sami that way, how was she to know that EJ would do this? That EJ was a DiMera? EJ has been there more times then you have for Sami Lucas. I may not like the man but my daughter seems to trust him and I trust my daughter. She may be carrying a DiMera but it's a Brady as well" he said to Lucas.  
"She's having Twins Roman!" Lucas spat.  
I watched as Samantha shrank into the bed, she hadn't told anyone except for Belle, Lucas and I. She didn't want to tell anyone yet and Lucas knew that. I went and sat next to Samantha rubbing her arms letting her know everything would be okay. Lucas had yet again let the cat out of the bag. The man just couldn't contain himself. I watched Samantha she had gone deadly silent, she must have dreaded this day thinking of how her family would take the news. Obviously she thought they were going to take it badly, but Roman had surprised her. I grabbed the piece of paper Samantha was clutching and placed it on the side table to distract her.  
"So what?" John said standing up.  
"Two DiMears!" Lucas said.  
"Another Brady to love" Bo said also standing up.  
"Are you people insane?" Lucas said obviously he was going insane. Even I felt like I was going insane seemed they didn't care who the father was, there was hope to bringing Roman and Bo around after all.  
I was too caught up in the drama that Lucas was causing that I hadn't realized that Samantha's pressure was raising, it had gone past the safe zone. Doctor Keith quickly dashed out of the room I grabbed a hold of Samantha's hand knowing what was about to happen.  
"Samantha breathe don't worry about what's happening in the room okay darling. Look at me please" I say she slowly turns her head to me while I hear the men quieting down. The Doctor quickly ran into the room with a yellow tray.  
"Samantha look at me" I say and squeezing her hand "Samantha do you remember that game Belle played the other day?" I ask her keeping her concentration totally on me.  
She nodded "You go first" I say.  
"Apple" she said I could see the concern in her eyes.  
I watched as Doctor Keith filled the syringe, her pressure still not coming down it was now thirty points above the safe zone there was no way we would be able to drop it fast enough by mentally calming her, she needed sedation to protect her and the babies. I smiled at her response and said "Mango" while internally I was sick to my stomach.  
"Peach" she replied her eyes tearing up.  
Doctor Keith quickly injected Samantha, she groaned in pain I quickly held her down before she hurt herself by moving while the needle was still in her.  
"Blueberry" I say slowly.  
She thinks hard and Doctor Keith removes the needle, I watch as Samantha's eyes close over and beeping sound stops after a few seconds. Her hand is now limp in my hand, I had failed to protect her rage begins to fill me.  
Doctor Keith walks out but signals he will be back.  
"Thats it Lucas get out of this room and stay the hell away from Samantha and our babies. What we have tried to prevent from happening for the last 5 days you have caused. Now she's sedated! And will most probably need more sedation when she comes too! You knew she wasn't well could you not contain yourself? This is the second time you have caused this! Do you not think before you speak! She is pregnant, with twins and is unwell! She wanted to tell her family she was having twins, you stole that moment from her! Get out!" I said lashing out.  
"You heard him Lucas out" John said forcefully.  
"I'm her boyfriend I have a right to be here" he said adamantly.  
"Well since I have been here all week and you have been serving your mummy dearest I would say I would have the right to kick you out on Samantha's behalf. When she can talk for herself then you can come back" I say.  
"You have no right!" Lucas said grabbing Samantha's other hand willing her to wake up.  
"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Doctor Keith roars and then continues "OR I WILL CALL SECURITY RIGHT NOW! OUT!"  
Everyone shuffles out while I give Samantha a kiss on her cheek and walk out making sure Lucas was out before me. Doctor Keith closes the door to Samantha's room gently and stares at all five of us.  
"Doctor Keith what will happen to Samantha?" Roman asks concerned.  
"She is sedated to calm her down. I will then sedate her again but this time she will be under for half a day or so I'll take her pressure and if it is high I will sedate her again. She will be started up on IV fluids once more and will be in hospital for a month at this rate, I have told you and your family to keep Samantha calm and happy this little event has most probably set her back. I'm thinking of stopping all visitation rights right now only EJ would be able to stay" Doctor Keith said still deciding on implementing the band.  
"What about her parents?" Roman spat out in fury.  
"How many times have you actually come to see Samantha?" Doctor Keith asked annoyed and looked at Lucas "Every time you come Lucas you seem to make Samantha anything but calm".  
"Sorry John you have done nothing wrong but it's something I have to do to bring my patients health back to normal" Doctor Keith said.  
"Why does EJ get to be here! I'm Samantha's boyfriend!" Lucas says aggressively.  
"EJ is the father of the babies" Doctor Keith said and then continued "I won't implement the band now but if anything else remotely close to what has happened today then I will. EJ you can go back in the room everyone else can wait" he says.  
I left everyone outside and rushed into the room. Samantha looked fine but she was everything far from that. She wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, I felt sick to my stomach. I should have told the doctor to read the test results out after Samantha was better, I'm so stupid!  
"I'm here Samantha, you're not alone" I say as I grab a hold of her hand.  
I don't know how long I was sitting in Samantha's room holding her hand wishing she would wake up. The door to her room opened up and Doctor Keith walked in.  
"EJ it's been close to an hours since I sedated Samantha I'm going to give her more now. I will come back and give her more in six hours, I know you are distressed seeing her like this. But she'll get the rest she needs" Doctor Keith explains.  
"Can we wait for her to wake up and tell her what is going to happen?" I ask knowing Samantha would hate to be put asleep for that long.  
"I recommend that we don't do that, she may panic and that's the last thing we want to do to her" he answers seriously.  
"All right...do it" I say I don't watch him inject Samantha instead I clutched her hand in mine and squeeze tightly while look at Samantha's beautiful face.  
"It's done. Samantha's Father is still outside he would like to speak to you" Doctor Keith tells me.  
"I'm not leaving Samantha's side" I answer not really in the mood to see Roman.  
"I need to run a sonogram on Samantha and start the IV so I'll have to ask you to leave but the second I'm done I will let you know Mr Wells. Don't worry Miss Brady is in good hands" Doctor Keith ensures me.  
I reluctantly let go of her hand, I wish I could just take Samantha and run out of here. Andrew was still on the loose, Kate needed to be thrown in prison and Lucas needed to stay the hell away from Samantha. I slowly step away and watch as Doctor Keith and a nurse wheel Samantha out of the room. I follow them out the door into the corridor, Doctor Keith wheels Samantha through a set of double doors and with that I could no longer see her.  
"EJ" John says from behind me.  
"Why haven't you left?" I ask looking at the ground, not expecting John to still be here.  
"Because I'm worried about you and Samantha" he answers instantly coming to my side.  
"Well there isn't any point worrying, she's going to be sedated for a while. We won't know how she is feeling until she wakes up" I say trying hard not to cry.  
"EJ you didn't cause this. Samantha is strong she would want you to be strong for the sake of your babies" he says.  
"This is my fault! If I hadn't gone through with what my Father told me to do Samantha wouldn't be pregnant! I'm so selfish, I couldn't let Samantha go even when she tried to move on" I say angrily.  
"Samantha is going to wake up tomorrow EJ. It's all for the best, in the meantime you need to be strong and stop blaming yourself. Here" John said passing me some paper.  
"What is this?" I ask him.  
"The answer to the vendetta" he says smiling and then continues "Marlena is going to be furious when she finds out I have given this to you. She hasn't come to see Sami because she feels she has let Sami down because she didn't protect her from certain things or certain people rather. You'll understand when you read the last paragraph" John states.  
"Is it something that is doable?" I ask John.  
He started to laugh "only if you can get Samantha to say yes" he said smiling widely.  
I never quite understood John, either he knew everything was going to work out or he was truly insane.  
"It's quite late I better get going" John says.  
"Take this" I say giving him Andrews letter.  
"Give it to Roman he's in the waiting room, Sami will be fine" John says placing a hand on my shoulder reinforcing what he was saying and walked away.  
I clutched at the letter, the answer finally found and the vendetta would soon be over. Samantha would no longer be stressed and hopefully she would recover faster from the news. I decided I would read it when Samantha was awake that way we would find out together and decide together what and how we would implement the destruction of the vendetta. She deserved that much, she hadn't been given very many choices lately, her free will close to non-existent. I walked over to the waiting room to see Roman was still here.  
"How is Sami?" he asked me instantly.  
"Doctor Keith has taken her in for assessment, we'll know shortly" I answer.  
"I'll keep you company" he says, I don't say no instead I pass him the note Andrew had stuck to the machine in Samantha's room.  
"We'll catch him, we have to" Roman says digging his nails into his palm.  
"Where is Bo?" I ask him.  
"At the station trying to locate Andrew and locking up Lucas" Roman answers flatly.  
"I hope you catch him and why is Lucas in the big house?" I asked mockingly  
"Bo has arrested him for assault" Roman informs me.  
"Lucas hit Bo?" I say a little shocked.  
"Yup" Roman said while pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the letter, it reminded me of the evidence I had against Kate. Now wasn't the right time I thought to myself.  
Thirty minutes later Samantha was wheeled back to her room she looked fine and I hoped she was. I walked in and sat on the chair beside Samantha while Roman stood we waited patiently for Doctor Keith.  
"Mr Wells Miss Brady and the babies are fine thankfully we made it in time" Doctor Keith says.  
"Thank god" I say relieved.  
"She's a strong girl" Roman said proudly but I could hear the relief in his voice.  
"Both are healthy and I will see to it that it remains that way. I'll leave you alone now" he says checking her charts and leaving the room.  
Roman came up to the bed and gently placed his hand against Samantha's face, I could see how worried he was for Samantha he was trying to do what was best for her.  
"Why didn't she tell anyone she was having twins?" Roman said softly while looking at me.  
"Because she wanted all the tension, stress and worries caused by other events in your lives to be gone before she broke the news. Also I think she was trying to prepare for your family's reaction" I say blankly.  
"The babies are Brady's" Roman says firmly.  
"Just as they are DiMera's" I say darkly knowing where he was going with this.  
"She will never give them that name" Roman said sure of himself.  
"I don't really care as long as I am apart of those babies lives and they know who I am. You argue on such petty things and this is why Samantha struggles to let anyone know anything that is going on in her life to her own family" I say disgusted.  
"Well I will just have to tell her otherwise. I'll be back tomorrow" Roman said looking at Samantha one more time and left the room. The second he was gone, I slipped into Samantha's bed and held her to me. Knowing she was okay and in my arms reduced my worry somewhat. I wanted her to wake up so desperately wanting to know what she feeling about carrying my babies and what she planned to do about Lucas.**  
**

* * *

Sorry its taken me a while to upload! Got exams and felt like procrastinating lol so thought i'd upload another chapter ^^  
Don't forget to review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to upload. My exams are over so I can get back to posting the next chapter ^^ Enjoy! Thank you for waiting patiently.

* * *

EJ POV

I woke up the next morning to see Charles was outside the door, fury built up inside me instantly. How had Andrew knocked out Simon? How had none of the hospital staff not seen anything? I continued to hug Samantha to me, she was still out cold and Doctor Keith had come in at 4am to sedate her for longer. She was going to wake up around 1pm I couldn't wait to have her awake, she needed to know what had happened and what was going to happen. While she was out last night I had plenty of time to think before I fell asleep, she wasn't going to like what I was planning and I didn't care. It would be a while before I could put my plan into action but I would have my way in the end.  
A knock came at the door I ignored it, wanting as much alone time as possible.  
"Sorry EJ but you just wouldn't get up" Belle chirped as she stepped into the room.  
"I'm sorry" I tell her.  
"I know but don't worry I'm not staying for long. I brought you some of your clothes and food" she said putting them on the bench and coming to Samantha's side.  
"You went into my apartment?" I ask her.  
"Nope, went to Samantha's she has a bag of your clothes that I had convinced her not to burn. Its been in her attic ever since" she says while looking concerned.  
"Thank you Belle you didn't have to go to the trouble" I say meaning it.  
"It wasn't a problem. Dad told me what happened last night, I'm sorry for the way things occurred last night. When is she going to wake up?" she asks.  
"Some time after lunch" I answer putting my head down moving closer to Samantha.  
"I'll leave now and I'll be back later with Mum and Dad. EJ you need to look fresh and alive when she wakes up or she will absolutely hate herself more" Belle said warning me.  
"I will" I answer wondering how I would manage to pull myself from Samantha.  
"Bye and don't forget to eat" she says walking out just before she leaves I stop her.  
"Belle thank you. Could you call Charles in here for me please" I ask her.  
She nods and a couple seconds later Charles walks in.  
"Yes sir" Charles answers.  
"I would like you to find out how Simon was knocked out! How did he let someone into this room?" I ask Charles.  
"I have spoken to Charles it appears he was wearing a mask. I went through the video footage outside Miss Brady's room. It shows John going into the room and Andrew coming out thats when he knocked Simon out. No nurses, doctors, patients or visitors were around when Andrew left. His timing was perfect too perfect. It seems this may not have been his first attempt to see Miss Brady judging by his movements. He may have pretended to be a nurse the other times" Charles informs me.  
"Unbelievable! I want you to get verbal confirmation of the people who come in and out of this room. Andrew maybe able to dress up but he can't pull of voices. Inform Roman Brady and John Black of your findings" I inform Charles.  
"Yes sir" and with that Charles leaves.  
The second I found Andrew I was going to kill him, he was out of control not even Stefano could control him. He was trying to harm Samantha and if he did that he was hurting my babies. If Andrew slipped just once I knew he would get caught but I couldn't wait for him to slip up I might be too late and I may just lose it all.  
I did what Belle told me, I forced myself to part from Samantha I showered, got dressed, walked around the hospital and outside for two hours and then returned to her side. I made all the phone calls and made sure everything was ready for when I needed to put my plan into action. After that I snuggled up to Samantha and took a quick nap. By the time I woke up it was around 1pm.  
"You're still asleep" I said disappointed.  
I moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, I had more time to keep myself together for when she wakes up I didn't want to distress her. I stepped away from the bed and stretched I wanted to be fully awake and aware when she woke up.  
Doctor Keith showed up around 1:30pm to check on Samantha, I watched patiently as he took Samantha's blood pressure and and checked her blood test results. Once he finally checked everything I spoke.  
"Why isn't Samantha awake yet?" I asked worriedly.  
"She may have woken up Mr Wells but she is too tired to be fully awake just yet. She'll be going in and out of consciousness but she should be right in one to two hours" he replied.  
"Is that because of the sedation or because she is actually tired?" I asked.  
"A bit of both. If she doesn't stir or move around by say three or four this afternoon then it would mean she is far more exhausted than we thought" he said concerned.  
"Is there anything we can give to wake her?" I ask worried that she would never wake up.  
"There is but for now we will wait" he answered and left the room.  
"Samantha wake up and let me see your pretty blue eyes" I whisper in her ear.  
Samantha didn't move one little bit her breathing was even and her eyes were still closed. I went to the closet and grabbed a towel to wrap Samanthas right hand with. She would hate to wake up knowing the IV was back. It made me smile that she finally had a girly fear, it seemed like she was scared of nothing. When Samantha and I had dated things like spiders, scary movies never freaked her out. Seeing a tragic romantic movie never got her crying. She hated shopping unless she was buying shoes. She disliked jewellery. The girl was no girl she was trouble. I walked back to the bed and wrapped the towel around her right arm and placed it under the blankets. I then got into the bed entering on the left so not to get in the way of the IV and put my arms around her waist pulling her into my arms. Her head sat in the crook of my neck her lips only separated from mine by a few inches. I ached to kiss her, I missed her so much. My heart was beating as long as hers was, no matter what Samantha decided for her future I was going to fight to be in it no matter what she wanted. My emotions were running so high I was anxiously waiting for to wake up but I could feel my eyelids closing over due to the exhaustion of it all, I fell asleep hoping she would wake up when I did.

Samantha's POV

It was so hot I thought as I woke up, my eyelids were so heavy I struggled to open them but slowly I managed to force them open. The hospital room was bright meaning it was day time, I looked to my right and saw that it was 3:12pm. I tried to sit up but couldn't, thats weird I thought but when I opened my eyes wider I realized why.  
"EJ" I said breathlessly against his chest too exhausted to wake him up.  
Why did he still have his hands around me? I looked up to see him fast asleep, he looked calm and peaceful. The thought made me feel better knowing he was okay, I looked at him for a little longer and noticed the bags under his eyes, he hadn't shaved for a day or two. He wasn't taking care of himself and it was all my fault. I pulled out my right hand since EJ had glued my left hand to his chest, the second I moved it I wanted to yell in fury. The stupid Doctor put me back on the IV! WHY! Oh my god I need it out of me! I hate needles, I hate needles, I hate needles. I forced my hand back down under the sheets and felt a towel, EJ must have wrapped my arm knowing my reaction, arg why couldn't he say no to the IV. I breathed out heavily sickened by what was going into my arm. I wiggled my arm under the towel when I felt a sharp pain which made me wince I held back a whimper, I must have pulled on the needle. I decided to not move the arm for now. The pain reminded me of what had happened a few hours ago. Dad, Bo and John found out I was having twins thanks to Lucas. EJ was the father of my babies, I was giving birth to the next generation of DiMeras. Lucas had indirectly told me to get an abortion, Dad had attacked Lucas and stood up for me and EJ. How could Lucas say that or even think it, it hurt me. I didn't want to think about it, I needed to talk through all of this with Lucas and make him understand if he wasn't capable of understanding then that would mean we were over.  
"Okay Sami get a grip" I say out allowed knowing if I continued thinking on this track I would most probably end up being sedated.  
I was one more day away from being out of this hell hole I didn't want to extend the stay like EJ always warned me about. I tried to get out of EJs arms but I couldn't even wiggle my hips since he had a solid grip on me. Why did he think he could hold me like he use to?  
"Stop it" I say to myself. I didn't want to think about my past with EJ either that would also get my blood boiling along with falling in love with him again not that I ever stopped.  
"I said stop" talking to myself, clearly I was going insane.  
EJ tightened his hold on me as I tried to move away from him, his head moved closer to mine and now if I turned to my left my lips would touch his. That thought made heat creep into my cheeks. Damn you EJ you don't even have to talk, to get me to react this way.  
I needed to stop talking and stop thinking and that wasn't happening being trapped in EJ's arms. I tried waking him up by nudging him with my left hand that could hardly move at the moment. I wasn't prepared to move my right hand until the IV was out and I didn't want to yell seeing as I would be screaming into his ears which would be rude. Taking into consideration all the things EJ had done for me this past week it was the least I could do. He obviously needed sleep even though I wanted him off of me, I couldn't wake him knowing he was tired.  
I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax in his arms, the second my muscles relaxed EJ's grip on me eased off a little to my surprise. I watched EJ for a while until my eyelids started to close over and eventually I fell asleep listening to EJs breathing pattern.

I woke up again but this time I didn't struggle, my eyelids opened easily EJ was still asleep and still had his arms around me. I looked at the clock which read 3:50pm, I looked at the IV and read that it still had another two hours to go to my disappointment. I yawned out loud and stretched my feet and accidentally knocked into EJs feet which caused him to stir awake, why hadn't I done that before? I say to myself annoyed.  
"Good morning" I say to him as he comes out of his disorientation.  
"Good morning sweetheart" he says too happily giving me a long lingering kiss on my forehead and then eyeing me with relief. I tried to ignore the kiss knowing my cheeks would be burning, but this time I could feel butterflies in my stomach too. He was really starting to affect me this wasn't good. It took so much internal fighting to not tell EJ how I felt about him.  
"It's the afternoon by the way" I say letting him know casually not letting him know his affect on me. My body may react but it didn't mean my brain had to as well.  
He looks at the clock and nods at what I say. He continues to eye me not saying a word.  
"What's wrong EJ" I ask suspiciously, he was acting weird.  
"How are you feeling?" he asks me.  
"Fine right now, better when you get your hands off of my waist" I inform him.  
"Good to hear that" he laughs and slowly lets go sounding like the EJ I know.  
As he makes his way off of the bed on the left hand side I turn to my right and sit up ready to get off and freshen up. I felt hot and stuffy due to EJ being so close to me, it felt good though... I pushed my hair out of my face and stood up slowly wiping that thought from my mind.  
"Samantha!" EJ says angrily stopping me for a few seconds. The fear and worry in his voice made my stomach do flips. I hear him quickly making his way around the bed I stand up straight in the meantime and walk towards the bathroom when EJ puts his hands around my waist pulling me to him and holding me still. My back was glued to EJ's chest, why did he have to stop me like this? Why didn't I run to the bathroom? Arg I'm so stupidly slow.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him and with that he slowly turns me to face him, I quickly put my arms up not wanting my chest glued to his. That would be way too intimate!  
"Where were you going?" he asks me, I roll my eyes it was obvious seeing as I wasn't allowed to leave the bloody room or had he forgotten. I grounded my teeth at that thought.  
"This is ridiculous EJ, if I need to go to the bathroom I need to hold your hand? I think it's been six days now cut me some slack, I can make it to the bathroom without collapsing" I tell him.  
Whenever I needed to use the bathroom he would walk me over to it hand in hand, and then give me ten minutes. I couldn't wait to go home, I could finally have a long shower.  
""I'm sick and tired of telling you to stay in bed Samantha" he says darkly and like that he picks me up and places me back in the bed. He was about to hop back in the bed as well but I quickly say I won't get off. I could tell that if I got up again he would do something crazy and then I would really regret my actions.  
"Good. Now Doctor Keith will be in soon" he says flatly.  
"Okay EJ I know I'm going to be discharged tomorrow then you won't have to be 'sick and tired'" I say sarcastically and then continue "Lucas can take care of me once I'm home" I finish off not really thinking that Lucas would be taking care of me, I needed to see Lucas to decide where we stood. I look at EJ who seemed to be trying to hold himself together I guess just by saying Lucas's name now caused him to shake with fury.  
"Samantha what was the last thing that happened in this room that you remember?" he asks me having a concerned slash guilty face, I wondered why.  
"Doctor Keith told me I am having your babies and then all hell broke loose" I say dramatically while laughing internally his expression did not waver.  
He breathes out loudly and sits on the bed next to me and rubs his forehead "do you remember that your blood pressure went very high?" he asks me with a serious face.  
"No?" I asked puzzled, the last thing I remembered was EJ holding my hand trying to calm me down, I thought I fell asleep. I remember feeling really sleepy while everyone yelled around me.  
"Your blood pressure went passed the safe zone, far pass the safe zone Samantha that Doctor Keith had to sedate you" he explained.  
"Oh my god, how are the babies?" I ask anxiously, knowing I may have deprived them of oxygen.  
"They are fine thank god. But you aren't Samantha you are still very weak and in need of rest. Doctor Keith sedated you for around 15 hours. This is your sixth day in the hospital and he isn't going to be signing your discharge form tomorrow by the looks of things" EJ explained to my disappointment.  
"You have got to be kidding me. I am FINEEEE EJ" I argued back about to get off the bed to prove my point when EJ grabbed my hand tightly preventing me from doing what I wanted as usual.  
"I am not kidding Samantha do not get off this bed" he said darkly trying to scare me into staying on the bed, I won't let him win.  
"I'm proving a point. I can walk! If I have this much energy to argue with you I can obviously use it to walk" I answer him back and then continue "I want to see Lucas" I say totally annoyed at EJ if Lucas was here he would have at least let me stretch! For crying out loud this was starting to make my life feel pathetic.  
"Well Lucas is busy at the moment. And even if he wasn't I wouldn't let him anywhere near you" EJ informed me coldly.  
"You can't keep him from me" I say shocked by EJ's reaction.  
"I can and I will. You said Lucas will take care of you once you get home that isn't going to happen Samantha" EJ said reverting back to his hard stone cold stare.  
"You can't tell me what I can and can't do in my own home EJ" I said pointing it out.  
"Actually I can seeing as you won't be going to your apartment if Lucas is there. He is the very reason that you are in hospital, he is the reason that you are staying here longer. Every time he comes here your blood pressure goes into the red zone. You were sedated because of him" EJ said blaming Lucas.  
"What do you expect? Lucas has to deal with the fact his girlfriend is having someone else's babies. He has to deal with the fact that they are DiMeras. What do you think his reaction was going to be? Happy? He has had time to cool down and think" I say defending Lucas everything I said was true. People say things without thinking when they are shocked, Lucas may have not meant what he said yesterday.  
"You are blinded by what you think you want Samantha, when in actual fact you need me" EJ said irritatedly.  
"Drop it EJ" I said stubbornly folding my arms looking away from him, I didn't want him to change topics and move onto discussing about our relationship.  
"No. Wherever you go my babies go therefore I get a say to where you live, go and which company you keep" he informs me, now I wished he was speaking about us he had no right to decide such personal things for me. It was my life, my right to decide what I did with it!  
I turned to face him trying to put on my most deadliest expressions and spoke "Over my dea" I was about to say 'dead body' when EJ's lips came crashing over mine, he had never kissed me like this before I thought, arg Sami get a grip! He is kissing you again! Without your permission. He is telling you where you will live, who you can be with. It's too much control but he's doing it for the baby's sake trying to keep them healthy, maybe he's being an overprotective father? For crying out loud Sami you're letting him win! Don't make excuses for him, he hurt you remember! I pushed at EJ's chest trying to get him to stop. But he doesn't he continues to lengthen the kiss making me feel dizzy. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, my heart was beating in my ears and goose bumps were forming on my arm all because of EJ. I continue to push at EJ's chest but the hits were becoming lighter to my annoyance. Eventually EJ lets go eyeing me while I catch my breath which takes me a while. I look at EJ who doesn't seem to be as exhausted as I was from the kiss he raises an eyebrow at me. Cocky son of $ #$% I think in my mind I watch as his lips part about to prove that if I was this tired from a kiss I wouldn't be able to walk for long.  
"Saman" he says but I cut him off intending to finish off my previously unfinished sentence and then thought the better of it.  
"I don't need your permission now let go" I say shaking him off but it doesn't work, his hand is clamped around mine like a handcuff. Ignoring the kiss was impossible, I could now taste EJ and every loving memory we had came crashing into focus. EJ had been the perfect boyfriend, he did things without being asked, he cared too much about me making sure I wouldn't hurt myself. He had accepted me for who I was and what my past held now I knew why, he was a DiMera. But my time spent with EJ he had never said or done anything to make me think he was bad, but after hearing what he had done like plotting to kill John on Stefano's orders. He had tried and failed. He had told me he couldn't do it, he purposely caused his plan to fail due to knowing how I loved John but did it make it right? My emotions still conflicted, I loved EJ but my family came first. Protecting them from pain, hurt and worries they had suffered enough it had been fifty years of torture. It needed to end I couldn't act on my feelings I knew it was wrong but it felt right. A few family members had started to accept EJ which made me happy but it wouldn't work when others in my family hated him with a vengeance. EJ and I together would be to complicated the easiest thing to do was not be together and keep my family happy. I stopped thinking about EJ and I and brought my attention back to the word that caused EJ to kiss me again! I was not going to say that word again, another thing EJ had control of, my god!  
"Why do you have to kiss me every time I say the 'D' word!" I say angrily, but smartly refusing to say 'dead' since he would more than likely end up kissing me again.  
"Dying isn't an option here. Say it again and you'll wish you hadn't" he said hauntingly.  
"EJ you're being so controlling! For crying out loud I have a right to make decisions, now let go of my hand right now" I demanded.  
EJ looks at the monitor which causes me to look as well, I noticed it was increasing slowly which wasn't good since I was 15 points away from the red zone.  
"You do have the right Samantha, but I will stop you from making silly decisions" he said matter of fact still not letting go.  
"You are being childish!" I argued back.  
"Are you angry that you don't think you have free will?" he laughed and then continued "well that makes me happy since that would mean you clearly enjoyed the kiss I gave you" he smirked.  
"I'm angry at both!" I said wide eyed at his assessment of me.  
"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart" he said pleased while thumbing my cheek.  
"Stop making me feel so useless EJ" I say moving my face away from his hand.  
"That isn't my intention, keeping you happy is" he says softly.  
"Well I'm not happy that you are trying to control my life" I tell him.  
"It's not controlling Samantha its merely pushing you in the right direction" he says making an excuse.  
I ignored what he says, obviously he was never going to listen to what I said so instead I continued to move my hand back and forth until he got the message to let go of my hand.  
"All right we will play it your way Samantha. Doctor Keith will come into this room by pushing this button" EJ said showing me a blue button I hadn't seen before and then continued to talk "and you know what the first thing he will do when he sees you? He will sedate you so I think you should relax and lay down but that's your choice" EJ said casually letting go of my hand gently.  
"I hate you" I lie as I start folding my arms lying in bed. I did not want to be sedated.  
"I love you now stay put. If he sees you are doing fine we can get you out of here sooner" EJ says and pushes the button. EJ's emotions must be running high I guessed. Finding out these babies were his, worried his father would do something to them, Andrew still on the loose and my high blood pressure which could hurt the babies. In the back of my mind the fear of losing the babies was there but I hadn't acknowledged it, the second the thought entered my mind I would think of something else. Nothing was going to happen to my babies, Nothing. They were going to be happy, healthy and safe.  
Doctor Keith came in a few minutes later and gave me a huge lecture while EJ stood there grinning, stupid handsome jerk. I wanted out of here and I wanted out now. Doctor Keith continued coming in several times during the day which I found weird, usually nurses would come in and check up on me. He was coming every half an hour! I hadn't seen a single nurse all day I questioned EJ but he just shrugged and said it would be better if a Doctor saw me anyway since I make so much trouble. I hated it when he said that. Trouble. I wasn't trouble I was just placed in a situation which was not to my liking. I tried to adapt but you can push me so far and well EJ was really pushing me to my limits.  
"Your pressure hasn't peaked so far today Miss Brady. But I'm still not happy to let you leave just yet. There are a few things Samantha will need to take when she does go home. Mr Wells you can get these ready for Miss Brady in the meantime, Miss Brady could be here for another two to four days at the least" Doctor Keith says giving EJ my prescriptions along with some other details to help him help me. I didn't care what they were doing all I cared was that I could get out of this hell hole and go home. Another two to four days at the LEAST in this hell hole! I didn't know how I was going to make it. I knew when I got home I had a lot of explaining to do to my family about the babies. Doctor Keith gave me another lecture about keeping calm since it started to rapidly climb all of a sudden. Due to the sudden spike he put me on more saline IV. After that he left the room leaving me feeling even more miserable.  
"Now are you going to listen to Doctor Keith?" EJ asks me while he went to the cupboard and took something out.  
"Maybe" I answer just to annoy him.  
He shakes his head annoyed at my answer and sat on the left side of my bed.  
"Get off EJ" I tell him still angry at him.  
EJ bent over and grabbed my right hand that I wasn't moving and gently wrapped it with a towel making sure it was secure and placed it back in the bed, I wished he didn't know about my fear. It was a weakness.  
"I'm not getting off. You need to get use to me being around, being this close to you, loving you" he said softly.  
I didn't say a word, what the hell was I meant to say to that? My life was such a big mess right now. He said the word 'love' so easily while I contained myself, I wasn't so free with the word as EJ was.  
"You'll be staying with me once we leave the hospital I've made all the arrangements" he said happily.  
"What?" I said shocked breaking out of my silence, he had already managed to do everything? So quickly? Why am I surprised he was a DiMera he had huge funds at his disposal. I was not staying with him. No way, I want to go to my own apartment, to my own bed, with my own things. I needed to get the babies rooms ready anyway if I wait a couple months I won't even be able to bend down to paint the walls!  
"I told you earlier you would be staying with me Samantha I don't know why you are acting shocked again" EJ said seriously.  
My heart was beating in my chest hard, the look in EJ's eyes held determination. It didn't matter what I said he was clearly intent on making sure I stayed with him. I breathed out heavily I did not want to fight with him but if he was going to be like this well then I can be to.  
"I'm staying in my own apartment" I said flatly.  
"We will see about that" EJ said with a slight threat underlining his words.  
I was going to point out the fact he had just threatened me when a loud banging noise came from outside the room.  
"What was that?" I said while I heard another banging noise.  
"I don't know" EJ said getting up to have a look.  
EJ made it to the door and looked through the small window to look out into the corridor. He looked for a few minutes while more banging noises could be heard. I was curious to know what was happening and asked but EJ had obviously zoned out, seeing this as my chance to get out of bed I took it. I moved the blanket off of me ready to look as well when EJ turned around and gave me 'the stare' which froze me in place. The look he gave me freaked me out, it held danger, anger and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. EJ walked back over to my bed slowly while the noise continued. He reached the bed and bent down to my eye level and spoke.  
"I am leaving this room Samantha. You will remain on this bed until I come back. If you do not do what I say there will be consequences for your actions. Do you understand me Samantha?" he asked with deadly seriousness.  
I nodded my head even more freaked out than before. What the hell was happening outside my room? I watched as EJ walked out straightening his back and opening the door ever so slightly and slipping out. The door hadn't opened much at all obviously EJ did not want me to know what was happening.  
"Okay Sami calm down" I say out aloud calming myself down as I saw the monitor rising up to the red zone. I heard a few more bangs and shouting, I could hear EJ's voice but it was muffled due to being on the other side of the door. I continued to breathe slowly and blocked my ears but fear and curiosity was biting at me. I could get out of bed and just look out the window what's the big deal? I'm still in this stupid room. I pulled the blanket off of me and hesitated while dropping my feet to the ground.  
"What would EJ do?" I said aloud biting my lip repeatedly.  
What would he do? I couldn't think of a thing. Would he actually force me to live with him? He had changed so much but just over 24 hours he had majorly changed since finding out he truly was the father of my babies. Well I'll just have to make sure I get back in the bed by the time he comes back I thought and stood up. I stood still making sure I wasn't feeling dizzy or anything else. I did not want to fall, collapse or faint right now I think to myself. I waited about a minute and walked about eight or nine footsteps to the door I looked out the window and my heart accelerated instantly I opened the door about to take my first step.

EJ POV

How could he come here? How could he possibly think I would let him see Samantha after causing her harm! I watched out the window as Lucas kicked a metal rubbish bin back and forth clearly he wanted to come into Samantha's room but Charles hadn't allowed him access. Charles allowed Lucas to continue with his childish behaviour, while staying near the door as to not let Lucas in. Why hadn't hospital security come for him yet? Why had Roman allowed him to get out so fast! Salem PD new close to nothing about how to keep prisoners! I hear Samantha make some noise behind me, I knew exactly what she was going to do. She was curious as to know what was happening outside the room and I for one was going to make sure she didn't find out. Lucas was bad for her and he needed to stay the hell away from her. I turned around my face hardened I needed to make sure she stayed on that bed, she froze instantly from my reaction. I walked to her slowly and bent down to her eye level and spoke.  
"I am leaving this room Samantha. You will remain on this bed until I come back. If you do not do what I say there will be consequences for your actions. Do you understand Samantha?" I ask her seriously.  
She nodded clearly frightened by my change in character. This was for her own good, Samantha didn't know what was good for her. I was protecting her end of story.  
I give her one more hard look and with that opened the door slightly allowing me to exit and not allowing Samantha to see a thing outside the room.  
The second I get out I hear another loud bang.  
"Finally he comes out!" Lucas says aggressively.  
"Leave right now Lucas before I call hospital security" I warn him.  
"They won't come I paid them off" he says happily.  
"What do you want?" I ask him calmly not wanting to make his aggression worse.  
"Let me see Samantha! I need to see her!" Lucas says while kicking the metal trash can again.  
"Stop making such a fuss Lucas. You can't see her now leave" I tell him pointing to the exit.  
"I need to see her you can't stop me!" Lucas says coming towards me only to be pushed back my Charles.  
"Thank you" I say to Charles happily as Lucas lands on the ground with a big thump.  
"I need to see Sami right now!" he shouts while getting up.  
"Charles stay by the door I can handle him" I order Charles and with that I see him placed next to the door protecting Samantha.  
Lucas was angry and acting aggressively I shook my head saying no. I wanted to beat him to death but that would hurt Samantha and I did not want to ever hurt her intentionally again. I loved her and would do anything for her. She needed to stay calm Lucas wouldn't make her calm.  
"You don't have any right to be telling me anything EJ get lost. Sami doesn't want you she wants me!" Lucas said proudly trying to hurt my ego which it doesn't.  
"You don't know a thing about Samantha. She doesn't love you, you are only with her because her family accepts you. If her family accepts you she thinks she hasn't disappointed them. She loves me but doesn't want to hurt her family by being with me you stupid excuse for a man. You and your Mother need to rot in hell for what you have done to Samantha" I say letting my anger get the better of me.  
"You leave my mother out of this" Lucas said standing up straight.  
"Gladly how about you leave now and run to mummy" I say teasingly.  
Lucas pounced again and we fought I didn't punch him but tried to restrain him. I couldn't smell any alcohol on him which meant Lucas was not drunk like I thought. He was being his usual stupid, aggressive idiot. We continued to sprawl out on the ground while he tried to take swings at me I dodged them getting more irritated with the man. I managed to grab his hands I just needed to push him onto his back! Then I would call Roman to take Lucas from here and also give him a piece of my mind!  
"Stop this right now" I spit out.  
Lucas manages to slip his hand out of mine and instantly he punched me on my left temple making me let go of his other hand and clutch my head. The pain was instant but went just as fast. We were still on the ground all the rolling and tussling had made my breathing heavy I could hear Lucas breathing just as heavily while he struggled to get up. I got up trying to push him back to the ground when Lucas stopped moving.  
"Sami!" he yelled standing up straight.  
My heartbeat accelerated to the point that I thought it was about to jump out of my chest, Lucas was blocking my view of the door I craned my head knowing exactly what I was about to see. And there she was trying to get out of the room while Charles stood blocking her way. Anger instantly flared within me, even my darkest stare could not get her to listen to me. Our eyes connected and instantly I felt something soft touch her eyes, she was upset. Charles had blocked her from leaving the room I was grateful he was there. She didn't seem angry like I thought she would be by seeing Lucas and I like this. She continued to try and push past Charles yelling at him as tears dropped from her eyes. I felt a pang at the bottom of my stomach, she was very upset. I would need to tone down my anger she needed to start listening to me it was for her own good.  
Lucas walked up to her while I grabbed the back of his shirt preventing him from taking another step.  
"Let go" he said harshly.  
"Lucas calm yourself down right now!" Samantha said shouting at him with anger in her voice all of a sudden shocking me.  
"Sami we need to talk, EJ won't let me in" Lucas said trying to reason with Samantha.  
"You are not getting in Lucas" I say letting go of his shirt and walking past him back towards Samantha. I watch her as she watches me, she looked worried and pale. How many times did I have to tell her to stay on the bed. Trouble no longer fit Samantha, she obviously loved to just irritate me.  
"Lucas sit outside this room silently right now! There was no need to throw a tantrum like this" she said angrily at him.  
"We need to talk Sami right now. I'm waiting and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to allow us to talk" Lucas says stubbornly taking a seat.  
I made it to the door and Charles stepped aside. I stood straight towering over Samantha she was so small and delicate at the moment why couldn't she just listen? I watch as she clutches at the door handle with so much force trying to steadying herself, she was struggling to stand. Just as I was about to pick her up she spoke.  
"Let me talk to him. I need to talk to him EJ just talk. You can be in the room if something happens then you can kick Lucas out straight away when things aren't looking good. Please" she asks me.  
"You don't need to talk to him Samantha, he is only going to hurt and upset you. You can talk when you get better" I tell her.  
She puts her hand on my head exactly where Lucas had punched me, I winced as her warm fingers traced past the lump above my left eye.  
"He did this to you because of me, you're hurt because of me" she says dropping her right hand that's when I noticed she had moved her right hand. The very right hand she would refuse to move due to having the IV needle in it. I looked past her into the room and saw the IV tube connecting the bad of fluid and Samantha together looking very tensed if she stepped one more step she would snap it. My heart was in my throat she must have seen Lucas take a swing at me and tried to get out of the room to stop him. My stomach did flips she cared for me this much yet she denied her love for me.  
"He hurt me Samantha. Not you" I say forcefully she was not going to blame herself over something Lucas did.  
"He hurt you EJ and it is my fault. He already hurt me EJ, I need to talk to him and sort my life out" she says sadly reminding me of how she was when I had first hurt her all those months ago. She had become distant and detached around me, the image of her all those months ago pained me. I never wanted to hurt her like that again. Her words cut at my anger, I picked her up in one movement and placed her on the bed and for the first time she didn't once argue back, no kicking, no screaming or hysterics.  
I watched her expression which looked worried some. Her blood pressure was low, very low I thought something was up. It killed me to allow him in the room but Samantha needed to talk to the idiot. It was going to make her happy and calm but if that jerk does anything stupid I was going to kick him out.  
"Five minutes" I tell her wiping the tears from her face.  
"Thank you" she said sounding more like herself again.  
Lucas was by the door and heard me yell out to Charles to let him in. Two seconds later he was by Samantha's side holding her hand and asking her for her forgiveness. The scene absolutely sickened me.

* * *

Emotions are like a yo-yo, once you find the balance you'll find peace. Something Samantha hasn't quite worked out.

Review! ^^ please! Pretty please! lol


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll up date faster next time and hopefully it will be longer ^^ Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Samantha's POV

EJ sat to my left while Lucas sat to my right but this time it didn't irritate me. I needed to speak with Lucas my full attention was needed on his side. I needed to know whether we had a future or not and by the looks of things we didn't. I was lying in a hospital room and Lucas had just thrown the mother of all tantrums outside the room and to top it off he had hurt EJ. I had watched them fight but I could see the only one that was trying to hurt the other was Lucas, EJ was merely trying to restrain him.  
"Samantha do you forgive me, I'm sorry I was out of control out there" he said as he held my hand. There were so many differences between Lucas and EJ, Lucas's touch felt desperate while EJ's touch was gentle and somewhat annoying but it didn't feel bad.  
I didn't want to forgive Lucas but we wouldn't end up getting on with what we really needed to talk about.  
"Yes I forgive you" I said as I heard EJ move in his chair obviously annoyed at my answer.  
I knew he didn't like the fact I had forgive Lucas so easily but there was nothing I could do right now.  
"So why did you come Lucas? Is Kate better?" I ask him sarcastically.  
"No she is still unwell" he said grimly and then continued "I wanted to see you, I didn't like how we left things last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay" he says anxiously.  
"I'm fine, babies are fine to" I add.  
"That's good to know" he says struggling to get the words out of his mouth and then continues "So you'll be leaving tomorrow" he says.  
"Yes, so will you be picking me up from the hospital?" I ask him testing him, I was thankful that EJ kept his mouth shut then.  
"The thing is Sami I can't, Mum has an appointment with a specialist tomorrow morning" he says looking away.  
"That's it Lucas, I've had enough. Do you love me? Do you want to be with me? I don't understand what you want? It seems every moment you can be with me you try and be somewhere else. You have tried to keep EJ away from me for months and now you're letting me spend day and night with him. Tell me what is it that you want?" I say wanting answers.  
"I do love you Sami! But you have to understand that there are others who are unwell at the moment too. EJ wouldn't harm you now that he knows" he says madly not finishing his sentence.  
"But I am very unwell, I'm pregnant Lucas I'm having twins" I say stressing my point his mum had just broken her leg why couldn't Philip help Kate out? She had more than one son!  
"DiMeras" Lucas said disgustedly while eyeing my stomach.  
"What did you just say?" I ask him absolutely shocked by his behaviour this was not like Lucas at all. Kate must have been filling his head with nonsense about EJ and I in the hospital room all alone. If Lucas didn't trust me there wasn't any point in continuing our relationship. Trust is what makes a relationship and Lucas had broken that time and time again.  
"You're carrying DiMeras. Their killing you Sami! From the inside! This is what Stefano wants even his grandchildren are hurting the Brady's. Sami you know I'm right" he says while I let go of his hand and place my hand over my stomach.  
I could see from the corner of my eye that EJ had gotten up, I breathed out slowly Lucas's words had affected me but I did not want it to affect my babies.  
"Lucas I am going to have these babies, they are going to be apart of my life. My babies are not hurting me. Are you evening hearing what comes out of your mouth" I say to him flabbergasted.  
"You can give them to EJ, a DiMera is a Dimera look at Lexi and how quickly she reverted to their kind. They'll hurt you Sami" he said trying to make me understand.  
"I'm not giving them to EJ they are my babies. They are Brady's too Lucas. Do you not want to be with me and help raise them?" I ask him trying to stay calm but it was becoming harder with each insensitive thing that came out of his mouth.  
"You only want to keep them so EJ can be apart of your life Sami. You'll never change" he says getting up and moving away from the bed "Mum was right" he finishes off making my assumption correct Kate had turned him against me.  
His words hurt me deeply, I had changed I didn't mean to get pregnant I didn't mean for any of this to happen. My eyes blurred as water swelled into them, I rubbed at my eyes to prevent tears rolling down my cheeks. Lucas and I had been on and off many times over the years and each time we broke up it was because of Kate. How could he not see the pattern? Was he that blind?  
"Lucas it's over, take your things and move out of my apartment and move in with Kate. You clearly don't love me or my babies. I hope you find someone who won't cause this much drama in your life" I say as Lucas stands there not in the least bit hurt.  
"Fine by me. You'll end up all by yourself like you usually do Sami and when that happens don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces" he says harshly.  
EJ was about to say something but I put up my hand stopping him this was my fight I can fight my own battles.  
"Think whatever you want Lucas. I won't be lonely ever I'm having two babies that are going to fill my life with joy. I have Will as well. My entire family is by my side and if everyone does end up leaving me well then I must have done something to deserve it. I'll accept it and move on. I'm not going to hold grudges and plot revenges anymore Lucas, I've grown up. I'll cherish our time together before I found out I was pregnant because the day you found out EJ could also be the father you changed. You changed into an uncaring drunk man. How many times have I been there for you Lucas? How many times have I forgiven you over these last three months. I gave our relationship a decent try this time, you failed us not me. I wish you the best and hope we can be civil when it comes to Will he doesn't need to see us at each others throats. He deserves a happy, loving family" I tell him while placing my hands protectively against my stomach, these babies were my world just as much as Will was.  
"You sound different but at heart you are still Sami Brady the manipulator. Three months spent with you and look what has happened. I'll be whatever I want when it comes to Will since you'll have your hands full soon with your new family. Bye Samantha all the best" Lucas said sarcastically and walked out.  
I looked at the door as it slowly closes, Lucas hadn't fought back once. He had come here for my forgiveness but he couldn't even fight for us? He obviously wanted out ages ago but wasn't man enough to end things with me. I was so pathetic thinking I could be with Lucas, we were only meant to hurt each other and that's it. I was stupid to think he would want to be with me, the babies was a deal breaker for him. No matter I was alone when I had Will, I'll be alone when I have the twins. I've done it before and I can do it again. I was strong then and I'll be strong for my babies now.  
"You should have let me beat that idiot up" EJ said aggressively.  
"He isn't worth it EJ" I tell him and look in his direction "go get an ice pack will you, the lumps getting bigger" I tell him feeling guilty.  
He rubs at it and sits on the bed next to me and cups my face I turn my face from his but he moves it gently back. I did not want him feeling sorry for me I was struggling to hold my tears back, even if I didn't love Lucas the way I loved EJ he was apart of my life. I knew most of what he said was out of his hurt ego and disregarded half of what he said. I wasn't going to remember Lucas like this before my pregnancy he was so loving, tender and caring he was everything I needed when EJ and I had broken up. And I had been there for him when Carrie cheated on him. Lucas had been there for me back then but couldn't now since he just couldn't bring himself to accept a DiMera. It didn't matter I didn't accept him as a father anyway, he was too aggressive and acted too quickly without thinking. He had been through so much these last five months and he wasn't going through everything and making peace with it.  
"Lucas is a jerk and you did the right thing for him. Day by day he was becoming more aggressive and that was because of your pregnancy. You did him a favour, he couldn't even tell you he wanted out" EJ tells me sickened my Lucas.  
"You're right" I say to him because he was.  
EJ lets go of my chin and looks at the monitor I look as well and see it is well under the red zone it was sitting in the blue zone.  
"Blue zone is okay right?" I ask EJ wearily, I felt fine strange thing was I could swear my heart was beating hard in my chest and I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead.  
"I'm not sure" he says pushing the blue button without asking me.  
"You didn't need to push it" I say calmly closing my eyes feeling tired from all the stress.  
"Samantha" EJ says grabbing my shoulders and shaking me awake.  
"Yes" I say annoyed and pull the blankets up and cover myself better, I was sleepy and just wanted to sleep and forget everything that had just happened in the last hour or so.  
"Keep your eyes open until Doctor Keith gets here and then you can sleep" he says loudly forcing me to stay awake.  
"Fine" I say knowing if I didn't he would find some way to annoy me and keep me awake.  
It felt like ages until Doctor Keith came into the room, he came holding a yellow tray and a needle I instantly reacted.  
"You are not sedating me! I'm not even in the red zone" I say lifting my hand and pointing at the monitor. That yellow tray made me more alert I did not want to be sedated.  
Doctor Keith doesn't say a word instead he goes over to the monitor and checks it, he moves to the IV bag and also checks it. I watch him patiently while trying to not fall asleep, finally Doctor Keith placed the needle on the bench far away from me thankfully I thought and came to the foot of the bed and spoke.  
"Your blood pressure is low because the IV I put in you is not flowing, did either one of you touch it? Because when I came in here earlier it said ninety minutes left and now it says eighty two minutes" he said asking EJ and I.  
We both look at each other and shake our heads saying we didn't touch it. It was the best option seeing as Doctor Keith had made it clear if anything else went wrong with me no one could visit. I wanted to see Belle I thought randomly.  
"Okay another reason for your blood pressure going low is that the babies are growing and their blood circulatory systems are starting up. This means you're going to have to stay hydrated or you're going to suffer from hypotension. We'll have to start you up on more concentrated saline" he tells me.  
"So what you're telling me is now is that I no longer have hypertension but hypotension" I said amazed.  
"Yes, during pregnancy you can get either. You're a rarity Miss Brady seeing as you're experiencing both in one pregnancy. But hypotension is just as severe as hypertension so you have to be careful, you're more likely to get dizzy with hypotension" he said warning me and then continued "you shouldn't be getting out of bed alone" he says and with that EJ opens his mouth to my annoyance.  
"I'll make sure I'm here when she needs to get up" EJ says smirking at me while I roll my eyes.  
"It would be good to get Samantha walking around for five minutes just to jump start her circulation about four to five times a day should be good enough along with the IV, I'll attach it to a moving post so its easier for you to help Miss Brady walk around" Doctor Keith said.  
"Are you sure she should be walking around?" EJ said worriedly.  
"I can walk" I state.  
"It will be good for her" Doctor Keith said backing me up.  
"Alright then" EJ said while a grin spreads across my face.  
"Now I'll just fix the IV and change the bag and be out of your way, for now you could also try laying on your side Miss Brady it will help with the blood flow" Doctor Keith said.  
Five minutes later I was hooked up to the IV post staring at it with pure hatred, every time I'm about to be free of it it just comes back. Arg! I wasn't feeling as sleepy as before, I refused to think of Lucas. I had made the right decision and that was that.  
"How are you feeling now?" EJ asked me concerned.  
"Fine not sleepy anymore. So since I'm good let's go for a walk?" I ask him happily as I removed the blankets off of me, EJ grabs my hand stopping me.  
"Wait" he says and lets go.  
I lay there and watch him remove the blanket for me and stands to the left of the bed and helps me up slowly even though I tell him I can do it myself.  
"It would be faster if I just got up myself EJ, why do you have to complicate things?" I ask him.  
"If you move slower you're less likely to get dizzy and actually enjoy the walk" he says justifying himself.  
"Oh" I said, he had thought this through.  
I finally got into a sitting position with my feet dangling over the edge and again EJ slowly made me rise, he was right though I didn't feel dizzy at all. EJ grabbed the IV post and linked our arms together while holding my hand.  
"Slow movements" he said just as I made my first step eagerly.  
We walked towards the door and I could feel EJ trying to turn us around I kept nudging him but he didn't give in.  
"Why can't we walk outside?" I ask him.  
"Walk in here for today, tomorrow I'll walk you out there" he said softly.  
The way he gave me his answer caused me to not argue with him. He obviously needed more time to think about where on this level he would walk me and if Charles would be able to keep us safe while we walked around. EJ had to plan everything out before anything happened, he liked to be prepared. Sometimes it was a good thing and sometimes not so much like for instance once I come out of hospital he wants me to stay with him. That was not going to happen. He had taken Lucas off the list of people able to come in the room just because he thought Lucas was harming me. He must be so happy now that I left Lucas. Now it was going to be harder to justify why we couldn't be together. He didn't accept the reasons I had already given him, he was a persistent man.  
"You must be loving this" I say to him while we walked back and forth slowly in the room.  
"Actually I'd rather you be in bed" he answers me.  
"I meant how I ended things with Lucas" I state looking at the ground.  
"I would be lying if I said no Samantha. But yes I am happy you left him but I hate the fact you're upset over it" he said emotionally.  
"I know Kate got to him it's what made it easier to leave him. She's most probably been filling his ears with lies about me. Lucas has a brain if he doesn't trust me then there wasn't any point in continuing on with the relationship" I say hating how I was telling EJ the truth.  
"You're right, but don't dwell on him. He's not going to be the Lucas you know anymore, he's changed" EJ said trying to make me understand.  
"Let's talk about something else" I say not wanting to continue on about Lucas.  
"Could I have your phone, I want to call Belle" I ask EJ.  
"Okay let's get you back on the bed first" he says towing me back towards the bed.  
The walk was good even if we walked for five minutes, though I wished I had been able to walk outside, we made it to the side of the bed. I was about to sit down by myself but EJ quickly put his hands around my waist.  
"EJ what whhat are you doing?" I ask him shocked.  
"Settling you back down slowly" he says his eyes filled with determination.  
"You could just as easily hold my shoulders" I point out as I feel my cheeks burn from the intimacy.  
"That is true but this way I won't be anxious, if I have you in my arms it keeps it out" he says and I could tell he was being honest. I didn't want him to feel like that, he shouldn't feel anxious, worried or stressed. I was screwing up his life just like Lucas's.  
"You should go home EJ, just for one night and escape this world of hospital baby sitting for a while. It's too much for you to handle" I tell him caring about his health.  
"I would be far worse if I wasn't here Samantha, every second I'm away from you is a living nightmare wondering what you are doing? If you're okay? If something has happened to you or the babies? I feel calmer here knowing you're right by my side" he says as he sits me onto the mattress.  
"That isn't good EJ" I tell him, he was overworked and needed rest.  
"I'm fine and do not worry. If I was not fine Doctor Keith would have kicked me out by now don't you think" he said giving me a wink while he did not make one attempt to move his hands off of me.  
"He may not ask you to leave considering you may have "paid him off"" I say raising an eyebrow.  
He laughed at that clearly amused "you think up the strangest things don't you" he said as he brought his face closer to mine I knew what he was about to do and I couldn't bring myself to move away. I loved him. I really loved him. I shouldn't but I do. His lips were so close I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I could feel EJ's breath on me his familiar fragrance made me feel dizzy just as we were about to lock lips the door to my room opened causing EJ to pull out giving me time to think straight.  
"Samantha!" Mum said shocked, I guess by seeing me sitting on the bed with EJ's hands around my waist as he sat me on the bed.  
"Mum?" I said confused not expecting her to come visit me today I looked at the clock which read 6:30pm it was late.  
Mum ran to my side hugging me tightly pushing EJ off of me, she looked so worried I hoped she was okay. John entered the room and stood by EJ, Belle was here also she looked happy to see me I smiled back at her. John and EJ started to talk while Mum continued to hug me I didn't push her to let go, something was wrong and I needed to find out what it was. I looked at Belle trying to get her to tell me what was wrong, she shrugged confused. I watch John's expression as EJ tells him something, his expression turns into worry as he stares at Mum. What was happening?  
"Mum are you okay?" I ask her shocked to see her like this.  
She lets go and quickly wiped her eyes preventing her tears from falling.  
"I'm so sorry it took me so long to come and see you Sami" Mum said apologizing.  
"It's okay Mum, you're here now so cheer up" I say trying to get her mood up.  
"John told me what happened to you. How are you feeling now?" she asked me.  
The next half an hour went by answering Mums questions and talking to Belle it felt good having my family around I smiled at that thought. Mums mood didn't improve however much I tried. Belle tried as well but nothing seemed to work. EJ and John continued to talk in the corner of the room I watched EJ hand John a piece of paper, I wondered what it was and tucked away the question for later.  
"Has Lucas been in to see you today?" Mum asked.  
"How can he when he got arrested?" Belle blurted out.  
"Belle!" Mum said warning her, I looked at EJ whose face turned into annoyance due to what Belle said.  
"When, where, how and why did Lucas get arrested?" I asked Belle while looking over Mum's shoulder she was still sitting next to me on the bed which was comforting.  
"He was speeding you know the usual" John says casually.  
"Oh" I say disappointed in Lucas. I look at Belle who looks at John eyeing him, another thing I would have to tuck away and ask. Why couldn't I just get straight answers out of anyone.  
"Well Lucas is out of jail" I say and take a deep breath "I broke up with him today" I say as I watch my Mums expression, she was shocked by my news.  
"Why? Sami! He's been so good to you, what happened? You've made a mistake, call Lucas you can't just break up over one fight Samantha" Mum said pulling out her phone.  
"Mum I know what I am doing, Lucas and I would never have worked. I don't want to talk about it okay I'm tired" I say meaning it.  
"EJ I need to speak with you outside now" Mum said getting up from the bed leaving my side I knew exactly what she was going to do.  
"Do not blame EJ Mum. It was my decision, if Lucas truly wanted to be with me he would have said so instead of walking out of this room without a second look" I say to Mum close to tears.  
"Marlena how about we change the topic it's distressing Samantha" EJ said concerned and stood beside my bed.  
Mum was struggling to not argue back I could see her hatred for EJ and by EJ being this close to me was making it worse I tried to shift towards Mum but it didn't release any of the tension in the room..  
"I'm staying with Sami tonight" Mum says randomly.  
"Sorry but you can't. After Samantha's many blood pressure attacks Dr Keith has only signed the document for me to stay. You can talk to him if you like but I know what the outcome will be" EJ explains not so nicely.  
"I'm her mother" Mum says in irritation.  
"That may be true but she is 26 years old I doubt your title has any effect" EJ answered back.  
"John!" Mum says looking for support.  
John walks up to her and holds her hand trying to calm her down "he's already taking her from me" she said crying into John's arms.  
"EJ isn't taking me away from you Mum" I say shocked by her statement.  
"He's been taking care of Sami Mum, he's the father of the babies he is doing the right thing by Sami. She's still her, she hasn't gone anywhere" Belle said backing me up.  
"Marlena, Sami is right here she'll be home in a few days and she won't be going anywhere" he said gently while eyeing EJ and I. I nodded at his statement while EJ looked at John blankly. Weird I thought, John continued to speak "Sami hasn't read the letter Marlena so calm down" John says nicely.  
"She hasn't?" Mum said sounding more like herself, a hint of happiness could be heard in her voice.  
"What letter?" I ask looking at EJ.  
"Santo and Colleens last letter. It has the answer to how to end the vendetta" he said answering me.

* * *

So are Ejami fans happy that Lucas and Sami have broken up?

Ah the letters finally come up with an answer, how will Sami take it? Her Mum obviously doesn't like the answer :P

Review please! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys thought I would update the story since its been a while. it will be a while before I update again sorry!

* * *

"Do not tell her anything" Mum said to EJ aggressively while pulling out of Johns arms.  
"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I didn't read the letter Marlena. I promised Samantha we would read each letter together" he said looking at me with a caring look.  
"Where is the letter now?" I ask wanting to read it now. If we read it all of Stefano and Andrews plans will turn to dust, my family will be safe and Stefano would never hurt a Brady ever again. The thought brought a smile to my lips, I could stop Stefano in his tracks something my family had been trying to do for years but failed. Not because we were unskilled it was because Stefano could buy himself out of any situation. I couldn't wait the feud was close to being over it was one letter away and we would be free. My babies would be safe as well, free to grow up without the ever looming fear of when would Stefano strike.  
"Samantha Jean Brady you will not read that letter. Promise me right now" Mum says coming to my side.  
"What? What's wrong Mum? I don't get it, we need to know how to end the vendetta" I say confused.  
"We don't have to end it, Stefano will continue the feud even if a solution is found" Mum says determinedly while looking at EJ. EJ remained silent as my mother continued to behave with anger towards him, he was ignoring it I would have to apologize on her behalf once she left.  
"That maybe true but what do we have to lose?" I ask totally baffled by my mother's reaction.  
"I'll lose you" she answered teary eyed.  
"No you won't" I say scrunching my eyebrows, why would she say that?  
"Yes I will, I haven't been there for you Samantha. The last five or six months I have done nothing for you, you've changed so much. I should have been there for you when EJ broke your heart, when you got pregnant, when you found out you were having twins, when you got sedated" she said breaking up.  
"Mum stop you're being silly. You were there for me, you've been there for so many troublesome things I have done. Belle needed you and when I mean she needed you she Reeeaallly needed you" I say eyeing Belle while smirking. She responded with annoyance which made me laugh.  
"You were also busy with keeping up with work. You had Eric on your hands along with that you helped me take care of Will. You have been there for me Mum I don't know why you would think otherwise" I answer her.  
"Mum, Sami is right. You're being very harsh on yourself. You've been at my side for months now, had I known what was happening to Sami I would have made you be by her side. Either way we both didn't want to stress you out and I'm guessing that is why Sami delayed in telling us about her pregnancy" Belle said trying to sooth Mums anxieties.  
"I'm your mother, you shouldn't have to keep anything from me" Mum said trying to make me understand.  
"Mum calm down, yes I kept it a secret but it wasn't just for your sake. Belle was fighting for Clair, Shawn was in hospital, Bo and Hope had lost Zac, Grandma and Grandpa had gotten ill when I was about to tell you guys but I couldn't because Erik had bad news of his own which was his business collapsing. To many things were happening, everyone was tensed, everyone unhappy. Do you think I wanted to add to the list, the longer my pregnancy stayed a secret the better. And when everyone did find out you and Dad were the first ones to drill me about what a huge mistake I had made. I sat there and listened to every word you two said, I didn't once argue, fight back, throw a tantrum. I let you both unload you needed to" I tell Mum to show her how unhappily stressed our family was.  
"You should have told us from the beginning" Mum said annoyed.  
"It wouldn't have made a difference Mum" I say defiantly I wouldn't have changed a thing about how I kept it a secret.  
"Fine, then it is my decision that you will not read the letter" Mum said trying to control me just like EJ.  
"Why are you being like this?" I ask her not understanding her irrational behaviour.  
"Promise me even if you have the letter in your hands that you will not read it" Mum says looking me in the eye.  
"John?" I ask him not knowing why Mum would ask me this.  
"Your Mum and I know what is written in the letter. She doesn't want you to try and end the vendetta due to what it asks of" he answers while staring at Mum.  
"Samantha" she says pushing.  
"Who has the letter?" I ask looking at EJ and John knowing who had it.  
Both shrug pretending not to know where the letter is and so I do what I can only do I get out of bed.  
"Samantha stop" EJ says sending my stomach flipping instantly, his voice easily played with my emotions. His tone was worried.  
I don't listen and push the blankets off of me, knowing EJ couldn't stop me since Mum and John were both in the room. Mum didn't bother to protest she knew how stubborn I could be, that was something I couldn't get rid of from the old Sami but I had lessened the stubbornness to an extent. What I hadn't counted on was Belle stopping me.  
"Let go Belle" I tell her as she pushed me down as I attempted to stand.  
"Not going to happen" she says loudly and then bends down to whisper in my ear "just because Mum and Dad are here it doesn't mean you can defy EJ. I know you need bed rest so stop trying to get out. You'll get answers, EJ wants them just as badly can't you tell by the way he looks? He's barely keeping it together for your sake he isn't going to compromise your health just to get answers. So calm down" she said, she sounded so understanding. Belle continues to leave her hand on my shoulder holding me in place on the bed, I look at EJ I can see amusement playing across his face. Annoying jerk, he should be fighting just like me! I was fine, how many times did I have to tell people that!  
I look at John he doesn't express anything not giving anything away, Mum just kept on staring at me. I had promised myself that I would do whatever it took to save my family nothing was going to change my mind.  
"John I know EJ gave you the letter back" I tell him with a serious face.  
"Nothing seems to get passed you does it peanut" he says warmly.  
"We can find out later Samantha" EJ says calmly coming to my side and resting his hand on my arm trying to get me to calm down.  
"There will never be a later. I will not let Samantha read it and neither will John isn't that right John" Mum asks him giving him her serious look.  
"They both have a right to know" he answers making Mum angry.  
Belle lets go of my shoulders and asks Dad for the letter he gives it to her straight away to my annoyance, she walks over to EJ and tells him to read it out aloud.  
"Belle! What is wrong with you! This is all because of you EJ! Every thing is happening because you entered Samantha's life with an agenda and now you're close to finishing it, how can you do this to her?" Mum said with anger dripping in every word.  
"I am sorry about what this is doing to you and your family Marlena, I didn't know it would end up this way. But I am not sorry for loving your daughter" EJ says shocking me, I could tell he meant it which made my eyes swell he had never said it in front of my parents and then continues "I was under my Father's thumb back then but now I am not. I'm free to do what I want. I can do the right thing by Samantha" he said honestly.  
"Whatever is written in those letters is not EJ's fault Marlena" John said coming to Mum's side and gently grabbing a hold of her hand. Mum took it but I could tell she was angry as hell.  
"She has a right to know" John repeated softly.  
"It's not fair, she doesn't need to know" Mum said not backing down in the least.  
As Mum spoke the door opened again and to my shock Eric walked in.  
"Doesn't need to know what?" Eric said while nodding at EJ? What the hell was happening? Usually Eric just gave EJ an evil and angry glare, why hadn't he done that today?  
"How to end the vendetta" Belle informed Eric casually.  
"Why?" Eric asked the question I was dying to know the answer to, the real answer.  
EJ released my shoulder allowing Eric to came to my side the instant I saw his face I knew he was sorry, I smiled at him. Happy to know I had my twin brother back. I looked at EJ as he attempted to read the letter but being disturbed by Mum again.  
"I don't need to give reasons to my own children, now Samantha I am waiting" Mum says as she looks at EJ and the letter. I bet she was wishing she could tear it up.  
"I don't get it. We've been trying to stop this vendetta for ages Mum why stop it now. Fine if I can't know how to end it I'm fine with that as long as it can be ended" I say.  
"It can't be ended Samantha" EJ says confusing me.  
"Don't say another word EJ" Mum warns him.  
"She does have a right to know you can't stop her from knowing" EJ said and then he turned to face me and continued "I'm sorry I had to read it without you" he apologizes.  
"She may have a right to know but she isn't in any state to make a decision" Mum says.  
"That's true EJ" John said looking at me concerned.  
"I am mentally fit" I say annoyed.  
"It can't end without you Samantha" EJ says quickly while Mum shouts over him to drown him out, but I hear every word.  
"I'm sorry I read the letter without you" EJ said whispering in my ear causing it to go red.  
"It's okay" I whisper back while thinking this would never had happened if Mum didn't come today.  
"Mum is EJ right can the vendetta not end without me?" I ask her anxiously started to feel hot and dizzy all of a sudden.  
"He is telling you the truth, but it doesn't have to end" she says shakily.  
"Mum of course it has to. I don't want to bring up children knowing they could be a part of Stefano's game. He could use them, hurt them, take them from me like he took me from you" I say as I remembered being kidnapped when I was 5 and held at the DiMera mansion just so that Stefano could draw Mum into the DiMera mansion and have his way with her, he hadn't counted on the fact that I would escape I laughed in my mind.  
"It's the same for Clair, she has the right to grow up in a safe environment. He will continue to try and hurt our family. It's just not worth all the tension, worry, panic, heart ache and hurt anymore. We need to settle this once and for all" I say standing up slowly so that Mum would take me more seriously. I maneuvered myself so that I was facing her on the opposite side of the bed.  
"Samantha get back in the bed" Eric said from behind.  
I could feel my legs shaking already I clutched the head board of the bed for support.  
"I need Mum to understand she's over reacting, she can't predict things without letting me know the full story" I say looking at Mum.

"Marlena! Can you not see the stress you are putting her through?" EJ says with annoyance and with that lifts me in one smooth movement and forces me back into a lying position in the bed.  
"EJ!" I exclaimed, "She isn't doing anything like that" and then continue "Mum I want to end the vendetta it needs to be ended".  
Mum grabbed my hand keeping my attention on her "I can't let you make such a sacrifice" she says firmly and then continues "I'm so proud of you Samantha for putting others before yourself. You've been through so much and not once have you tried to bring the attention back onto you. Fine EJ read it, but Samantha has a choice and I for one would not judge you if you changed your mind and don't end the vendetta Samantha" Mum says while John rubbed her arms I could tell how hard it was for her to say the last sentence. She really didn't want me to know.  
"Peanut, don't answer straight away after hearing what the letter says. Think it over" John warns me and nods at EJ to read the letter.  
EJ waits for Mum to give the okay, it takes her a while but eventually after Johns reassuring that every thing will be fine and that nothing will cause me to be lost to my mother.  
"Read it EJ" Eric said expressionlessly and with that EJ began.  
"Colleen was no more, those wretched Brady's had taken her from me. How could they do such an evil thing, to deny true love was a crime. Everyday that passes I am haunted by her memory, the memory of her death. I can no longer remember what her skin feels like or what her voice sounded like when she was alive. Now all that I remember is how her skin was cold in my arms as she took her final breaths struggling to form the words 'I love you' she said whispering and then she was gone. Rage built within me, Colleen was pregnant! I had lost her and the baby. The baby that I had never met. Grief whirled up inside of me, Colleen would have been a great Mum my baby would have been a constant reminder of how much Colleen and I loved each other. How was I meant to go on? I couldn't. I loved her so much with my heart and soul, I would have done anything for Colleen if only her Father hadn't tried to shoot me, if only Colleen didn't try and protect me she wouldn't have been killed by her own Father!" EJ said and stopped reading.  
"Samantha breathe" he says to me.  
"I hadn't realized I wasn't" I blushed he was so attentive to me.  
"Great Grandpa killed Colleen?" I ask Mum and John shocked.  
"It appears so, we have asked Grandpa Shawn and he confirmed it" Mum said sadly.  
"But it was an accident" I say.  
"Santo didn't see it that way" John answered grimly.  
"But Stefano should have known it was an accident! He could have ended this long ago" I say.  
"My Father watched his Father slowly kill himself, I think he's just doing what his Father told him to do due to the pain his Father felt from losing Colleen" EJ said explaining.  
"Obviously he doesn't know right from wrong" I say.  
"He does he just doesn't choose right" EJ said defending Stefano.  
Why was he defending the man I hated to my face. I balled up my fist and told him to continue reading the letter. I watched the blood pressure monitor ensuring I stayed calm I was not going to get sedated again.  
"If only I hadn't walked into the church that night to see Colleen. Why hadn't I moved when her Father showed up with the gun. He had left the church and come back a few seconds later carrying a gun. He truly wanted to kill me, instead he killed his own flesh and blood the monster. It was like a death sentence for me not having Colleen in my life each day I became more aggressive. Years had passed and yet Colleen was in every breath I took. I vowed to myself I would seek revenge for what the Brady's did to Colleen and I, we had every right to be with each other her Father had no right to take her from me knowing that fact. I was going to make their lives a living hell, Stefano was now old enough to help me in my plans, he loved me and didn't ask twice when I asked him to help. The day I got my revenge would make me the happiest man on earth as the pain I went through would dissolve, the day I get my revenge the pain and suffering the Brady's would be going through would end. The day my son or his son or his son's son and so forth if anyone of them marries a Brady and has a child that would be the day the vendetta would end. The love Colleen and I missed out on would be put right when the Brady's and DiMera's unite like they should have from the beginning. My soul would finally be at peace and I knew so would Colleens.  
I'm coming Colleen, I'm sorry it took so long but I'll be by your side and never leave it again.  
I love you Colleen,  
Santo" EJ said finishing off in a soft voice.  
Everyone remained silent for a while thankfully giving me time to process what had just been read out. Santo had gone mad in his love and loss of Colleen. She had lost her life and her baby just because of the feud. I looked at my stomach and placed a hand on top of it, if I lost my babies I would never get over it. I realized that Colleen's dilemma was now my dilemma, do I stay with my family keeping them happy? Or do I marry EJ the man I love and hurt my family? Stefano you sick twisted person. Stefano had told me so many times if I married EJ the vendetta would end. Making me think he wouldn't truly end it and making me not give into his demand. Marry EJ DiMera, his father was after the stem cells. He wanted to hurt my babies I wouldn't be safe even if EJ does marry me. I knew what I had to do even though I knew it would hurt my family terribly. I looked at Mum while she patiently waited for me to speak I needed a few more minutes just to prepared myself for what I was going to say. My stomach sank my family was not going to stop pestering me about my decision after I tell them.

EJ POV

As I read the letter I couldn't help but see so many similarities between then and now. Santo and Colleen had loved each other even though Colleen's family hated Santo. Check one. Santo pursued her despite knowing that fact. Check two. Colleen had tried to push Santo away but Santo didn't give her a chance by seeing her everyday whenever possible. Check three. Colleen was pregnant. Check four. The torment of not having Samantha in my life after she gives birth to our children, similar to the way Santo was feeling when he lost Colleen for good. Check five. If I lost Samantha and the children I would make the Brady's pay. Check six. The only similarity I didn't want was Samantha dying and my babies dying, if that happened I would lose control of myself. I needed to speak with Father, I needed him to help me get Samantha in my life. I knew she would never give in to a letter written fifty years ago, especially to such a demand. Her family was important to her she would never put a DiMera before a Brady. I looked at Samantha trying to make out what she was thinking. It had been ten minutes since I had finished the letter and no one had said a thing. Samantha seemed to be visible upset gaging from her face it seemed she didn't like what she was thinking about. She had moved her hand to her stomach, clearly thinking of her babies and how Colleen had lost hers to the feud. I would not let that happen to our babies. I balled up my hands resisting the urge to punch the wall, if only I had told Samantha the truth earlier on in our relationship then maybe we wouldn't be in a hospital trying to end some silly vendetta!  
I looked at Marlena who had her eyes on Samantha ever since I had finished the letter, she was waiting patiently but I could see her anxiety levels were on the rise seeing as she kept biting on her lip. John had placed his hand on Marlena's shoulder a gesture of support, John was truly crazy. If Roman finds out what he has done he's going to end up dead along with me. There was no way Roman would ever accept Samantha and I as husband and wife. My father accepted it so easily but I knew that was because he knew what type of emotional destruction it would cause the Brady family. Why couldn't my Father show some compassion and let the Brady-DiMera feud go. The man was stubborn I hadn't been able to convince him to stop the vendetta for three months. I was failing Samantha again and again.  
Samantha turned slightly in the bed and looked at Marlena, I could see how her expression dropped instantly. Clearly moved by her mother she didn't want to hurt her, she didn't want to ever disappoint her parents again after all the naive things she had done in the past. She was about to talk but then she went back into deep thought, she needed more time. My heart was accelerating just by watching her, she wasn't ready for this. We had never even tried to guess what had started the feud or what would end it, but I had never dreamed it would be as simple as marriage.  
Belles mobile began to ring she answered it breaking the silence in the room, she picked up the phone and answered while walking into one of the corners of the room.  
"Hi Shawn" she said quietly.  
"Ahm yeah, yup I'll be there in ten minutes" she said and hung up.  
"Where are you going?" Samantha asked her breaking out of her silence obviously she needed her sister here for support.  
Belle didn't respond instead she began to push many buttons on her phone rapidly. Samantha looked at her confused trying to hide the fact she wanted Belle to stay. Belle walked towards the bed and came to Samantha's side.  
"Shawn is having a bit of trouble with Clair so I'll have to leave Sami, I'm sorry but I'll be back tomorrow" she said kissing Samantha on the forehead.  
"Okay" Samantha said quietly.  
"Here" Belle said passing her her phone.  
Samantha grabbed it with her left hand she was about to speak but stopped and read what I assumed was a text from Belle. I watched as pink flared up in her cheeks and her ears. Her eyes went watery and her mouth was no longer a frown but a half smile.  
"Bye everyone" Belle said as Samantha passed her the phone.  
Belle gave Marlena and John a little hug and walked out of the room leaving me curious to know what she had written. The door closed with a click and Samantha finally spoke.  
"Mum you know it's the right thing to do" Samantha said softly to Marlena.  
"It may be the right thing to do but do you want to do it. Do you need to do it? No you don't need to do it. Everyone is safe Sami" Marlena said with an edge to her voice.  
"Yes they are safe but for how long? Who knows how many more things Stefano has planned for us Mum" Sami explains.  
"We have dealt with so many schemes Samantha and we have come out each time" she informed her.  
"After going through so much pain, hurt, stress Mum we can finally live our lives free from such things and be happy" she said shocking me, she was going to make the right choice after all.  
"I don't want you to do this" Marlena said out right.  
"I know" she says grabbing her Mother's hand in hers, she held it for a while and finally turned to face me. She looked very serious but I could tell she was trying to hold herself together. We looked at each other for a while she already knew what I felt and I knew what she felt now the answer would be what was she going to do about it? Hide behind her family? Or protect them knowing how they would feel about that?

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha's POV

I let go of Mum's hand and stared at EJ, no one in the room was going to like what I was about to say not even EJ. But I needed to know for myself if this was real if I went through with the marriage that my family would be safe from Stefano and his empire. If it was then I would marry EJ and hurt my family just to protect them in the long run.  
"I need time to think about this" I say honestly knowing I needed to find out a few more things before I decided on anything.  
"You take all the time you need Samantha" Mum said forcefully.  
"But make sure you look at both sides peanut. What will happen if you say yes and what will happen if you say no" John said seriously knowing how dirty Stefano could play to get what he wanted.  
"I will, it's just too much to process. Every thing is happening together I can't get over one obstacle without a second popping up" I say stressing.  
"Be calm for now, you'll be out of hospital in no time you'll have plenty of time to think about it when you get home" Eric said calmly.  
"Who knows how much time we really have" I say grimly knowing I needed to decide very soon.  
"Don't worry what's happening out of this room Samantha, we are all fine nothing has happened to anybody. We're all worried about you so start thinking about yourself for now. Never thought I would ever have to tell you that Sami" Eric says laughing while I give him a smirk.  
"Thanks Eric" I say yawning which causes EJ to look at his watch.  
"Its 8:39pm" he says without me having to ask.  
"It's been a long day" John says knowing what I had gone through the previous day.  
"I'll come see you tomorrow as well Sami" Mum says kissing me lightly on my forehead reminding me of all the times she had tucked me into bed as a child, kissing my forehead before leaving my bedroom.  
I nod at her response, John gives me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. They both say bye and promise to ring Dad and tell him everything. Dad was going to blow up from the news, I hoped he wouldn't come to the hospital once finding out the news it would be better if he met me once I was out of here so that he can take me more seriously. He might just think EJ has influenced me and forced me to marry him. Oh god this was a huge nightmare.  
"Sami I'm sorry" Eric said apologizing.  
"Don't be Eric, I would have done the same thing you did. I haven't given our family very many reasons to think I may be innocent or a matter of fact trust me" I say disgusted with my behaviour in the past.  
"That doesn't matter Sami" he says annoyed at himself.  
"Agreed it doesn't matter you're here that means the world to me" I tell him and then I realize something and continue speaking "I thought your business trip was for three weeks?" I ask him.  
"I cut it short, I had more than enough workers helping me out" he said lying to my face.  
"Oh my god, Dad called you" I choke causing me to break out into a coughing fit.  
"Of course he did Sami, please calm down" Eric said softly while rubbing my arm.  
"He pulled you from work! Is he out of his mind! Go back right now! You've only got your business back on its feet you can't waste your time here in Salem" I say quickly feeling guilty and annoyed at myself. Another person drawn into my dramatic life, I knew Eric disliked environments like this it was the very reason why he hardly spent any time in Salem.  
"Samantha calm down" EJ says looking at the monitor it was starting to spike.  
"Sami I promise you everything is going fine with the business okay so calm down. I'll be back tomorrow with Mum to see you. Now get some rest" he said hugging me and leaving the room before I could stop him.

After Eric left it was only EJ and I left in the room, Doctor Keith had come in ten minutes later and took the IV out to my happiness and said I was doing much better. All my blood results came back normal. I was healthy again and so were the babies, I was able to eat again and I didn't feel as sick as before. Every thing was how it should have been from the start I thought to myself. Doctor Keith said he would be back around 9am to check up on me and with that he left. EJ and I had a late dinner around 9:30pm, we ate in silence. I didn't know what to say I mean what did he want? Did he want to marry me just because of the vendetta? Or because I was having his babies? Or because he loved me? Or for some other reason? I didn't want to force him into anything. I knew he wanted to be with me but we had never talked about marriage, we talked about my past weddings and failed marriages which he mocked all the time since he thought I was too young and naive back then. But we had never talked about getting married how could we? We had only been together for 6 months and before that we were friends for a year. He had hidden his identity for around a year and a half.  
"Samantha are you okay?" EJ asked me from his makeshift bed.  
After dinner we hadn't talked at all, we continued to stay silent. EJ had tucked me in and tucked himself into bed. I thought he had fallen asleep leaving me to my thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I answer him back softly.  
"Alright" he says and closes his eyes.  
I wondered if it was too late to call Stefano? It was 10pm I was sure he would be awake at this time I mean he may just be heading off to sleep...  
"EJ can I have your phone?" I ask him not having the guts to tell him what I planned to do.  
"Who do you want to call?" he asks me getting up from his makeshift bed, why could I not wait till the morning? Arg Sami old habits die hard!  
"Just give it to me please" I say acting annoyed.  
He passes it to me wearily and watches me dial, I struggle to click the buttons on EJ's smart phone why couldn't he just have a simple phone? The phone was bigger than the size of my hand! I went through his contact list and searched under 'S' finally reaching it and clicked call. I had noticed my own name 'Samantha a.k.a Trouble' with a smiley face, I ignored it and thought I would change it to 'Sami' once I finished the phone call. I wasn't trouble! I was in trouble due to his family!  
"DiMera residence Bart speaking" said Stefano's clumsiest goon, Bart was no goon he was nice at times but really stupid.  
"Could you give it to your boss" I say as EJ watches me lifting an eyebrow.  
EJ edged closer to me trying to listen in on my phone call I changed the phone to the other ear as I heard Bart's reply.  
"Yup sure no worries I'll get Stefano right now" Bart said not even wondering who would be calling for Stefano at this time of the night.  
"Thank you" I reply looking at EJ as his eyes hold suspicion I roll my eyes at him.  
"STEFANO!" STEFANO! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL" Bart yelled for Stefano, the idiot had yelled right into the phone causing me to pull it away from my ear and with that EJ yanked it out of my hand.  
"Hey give it back I'm not done" I tell him unhappily.  
"Oh don't worry sweetheart you're done" he says sternly while ending the call, dammit!  
"What now I can't make a phone call? I can't leave this room, I can't walk without you holding my hand. EJ stop acting so controlling and give me the phone!" I tell him angrily.  
EJ looked mad but I didn't care. I wasn't going to give anyone an answer until I heard it from Stefano's own mouth that he would keep the promise and end the vendetta. I wanted to ensure I ended the vendetta once and for all. If all of his stupid terms are met there can be no excuse of hurting a Brady. On top of it all I wanted to add a few more things to the exchange, if I have to marry EJ then I don't have to give him the stem cells which means my babies would be safe and Andrew and Tony were also not to hurt a Brady. Too many factors I couldn't walk into this minefield blindly. I knew if I married EJ that life would be great he seemed to have changed a lot but what if he changed back? What if he went to Stefano for "Dimera style" help? Or did Stefanos bidding? Would he hurt me again? And my family? EJ was becoming controlling day by day what if once I got out of here he really did make me live with him? My heart started to accelerate, it would be too weird after finding out how to end the vendetta.  
I watched EJ as his body started shaking with rage, he went through his phone to confirm what he had just heard Bart yell. His eyes were bold and rage flowing through them. Yup he knows I tried calling Stefano.  
"You called Stefano" he stated slowly.  
"Yes I did" I answer him while trying to calm myself down.  
"Why would you do that? Knowing that if you angered him he might just try and hurt your family? Or try and get to you so he can get to the babies Samantha!" he all but yelled.  
"I wouldn't have made him mad!" I say yelling back while ripping the covers off of me and attempting to get out of bed, EJ stood their for once not stopping me.  
I stood up as fast as I could just in case he tried to stop me, I needed to stand and make my point I didn't need EJ talking down to me. I would never put my family in danger how dare he think that! I made it to a standing position and looked at EJ when my eyesight blurred which resulted in me sitting back on the bed  
"Do you know what just happened to you? You stood up so fast that your blood didn't reach your brain fast enough causing you to feel dizzy. Now if you attempt anything like that again I will tell Dr Keith and you will stay here longer. Are we Clear Samantha?" EJ says to me while pushing me back into bed.  
"You don't know what you're talking about EJ! I'm fine" I tell him attempting to get up again but EJ pushes me down placing his heavy hands on my shoulders.  
"Yes I do. I'm not on my laptop doing work I'm on it checking out your conditions and how to better manage them along with Dr Keith's help" he says surprising me.  
"Ejjj" I whine trying to persuade him into giving me what I want.  
"Look I'm sorry, I'm just giving you the worse case scenario of your actions I know you would never put your family in harms way. I just don't want you getting hurt" EJ says while letting go of my shoulders and sitting on the bed next to me.  
"Okay, so can I call him?" I ask ignoring his controlling aura he was oozing.  
"What did you want from him?" EJ asks me ignoring my question.  
"I wanted to know if what we just found out was true or if he had somehow altered the letter just so he could have his own way" I answer remembering all the times Stefano had said 'Marry EJ and everything will be better'.  
"It's true Samantha, John has his own people translating it. And even if it was altered and Stefano made the translator write what he wanted we have the original. I can read Italian and so can John that's how we can confirm if it is real or not. John has in fact done just that he has read the original untranslated letter and it says the exact same thing Samantha" EJ says trying to make me understand.  
"Well I need to speak to Stefano for many other reasons EJ" I tell him calmly it was the truth.  
"Well its late, once you're better you can speak with him but you're ill, my father is ill. You both need rest" EJ says worriedly, he was burdened with a lot.  
I realised Stefano was ill and EJ hadn't run to him like Lucas had for his mother. Guilt hit me hard, yes Stefano was evil but Stefano had never hurt EJ he never once sent his goons on EJ when EJ had left Stefano's business and decided to walk on the legal path of life.  
"Fine" I say letting the topic drop for now only because I felt sick to my stomach with guilt.  
EJ gave me a look that said he wasn't convinced, he was right I would start up on this again hopefully tomorrow. It was just a phone call nothing more. I got back in bed while EJ watched scrutinizing my every move.  
"You can go back to sleep EJ" I say eyeing his 'bed' wishing he would just go home and get some decent rest.  
"Ahh yes" he said smiling widely.  
I raised my eyebrows in confusion seeing his reaction like that. Weird I thought, what was up with him. EJ took the blanket slightly off of me causing me to become even more confused.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him grabbing the blanket back only for EJ to push it down again.  
"You'll see" he says.  
And with that he hopped into bed with me, I was so so so slow to react. I watched the entire thing in slow motion. EJ had snuck his hand under my back and hopped into bed holding me to him. And with his other hand he pulled the blanket over us.  
"What do you think you're doing EJ?!" I asked him thinking was he out of his freaking mind? I didn't even do anything for him to do this again!  
"Well I did tell you not to get out of bed earlier when Lucas was causing a scene outside so this is the consequence of your decision, plus you got out of bed a few more times after that. You just can't lay still can you" he says happily.  
"That was hours ago EJ let go!" I tell him while trying to pry his hands off of me but he was too darn strong.  
"Plus you tried to call Stefano without telling me, so I think I deserve to be this close to you Samantha" he says casually.  
"You wouldn't be doing this if my family were here" I tell EJ.  
"Actually I would" he says stubbornly.  
"I doubt it, now let go" I tell him again.  
"You doubt it aye?" he says amused, tightening his hold on me and then continues "well then I'll have to keep you in my arms until your family comes here and see us like this" EJ says laughing at the end.  
Instantly my face turned into a shade of pink from the embarrassment of what I had just said and the mental picture EJ was making me think up.  
"Okay I don't doubt it now let go" I say taking back what I had just said.  
"I think I'll sleep here" EJ says casually while I feel him relax under me.  
"EJ!" I say annoyed.  
"Samantha" he says happily.  
"You're not going to let go are you?" I ask him hating how I felt in his arms right now.  
"Never" he replies.  
The way he said 'never' it gave me a bad feeling. He wasn't talking about letting go of my waist he was never going to let me leave his side. I shivered at that thought and stayed silent not wanting to cause any more arguments.  
"Are you cold Samantha?" EJ asks me worriedly.  
"No" I quickly answer.  
EJ tucks the blanket tighter around me while I tried to move slightly away from him it didn't work. A few minutes later we were still and silent in bed so I continued to 'try' and pull his hands off of me but he only tightened his grip, eventually he fell asleep while I continued to slowly try to pry one finger off at a time. I managed to move one hand off of me and slowly slid away from him I managed to get as far as moving my back from his chest when he pulled me back against him.  
"Faker" I say under my breath, he hadn't fallen asleep like I thought.  
He muffled a laugh and continued to lay on the bed with me in his arms. Arg EJ why?

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise the next chapter will be longer :)  
Dont forget to review :D


	12. Chapter 12

EJ POV

I was woken up to rustling papers and something beeping I opened my eyes finally coming to.  
"Ah Mr DiMera you're awake" Doctor Keith says as he continues to press buttons on Samantha's blood pressure monitor.  
"Hello Doctor Keith" I say acknowledging his presence while staying put on the bed with Samantha who was still fast asleep. I looked at the clock it was seven in the morning, she should be up soon I think to myself.  
Doctor Keith continues to do his own thing coming and going many times in the space of thirty minutes, Samantha had still not woken up guessing from what she had been through the previous two days had finally caught up on her. Sleeping in was not something Samantha did too often.  
"Mr DiMera I have some good news for you. Looks like Miss Brady will be able to go home this morning" Doctor Keith says happily.  
"Are you sure?" I ask him thinking of what he said about Samantha being here for two more days or so.  
"I am absolutely sure. Her blood test results show she is healthy and can support the growth of the babies with the help of the prescription vitamins I've given you to get. She is able to keep food down and from her blood pressure results from last night its all come back to normal. She will have to monitor her blood pressure but apart from that she's fit to go home" he says.  
"Alright if you are sure" I say clutching at Samantha a little harder I did not want her to leave just yet. She had to be one hundred percent better I didn't want to bring her back here she would hate it.  
"Very sure. I have set her discharge it's for 9:30, I want her to come back to the hospital every Friday for routine check ups Mr DiMera" he says seriously.  
"I'll bring her don't worry" I say internally thanking him for monitoring Samantha so well.  
"Good I've signed everything, you and Miss Brady are free to leave but if you need anything at all do not hesitate to call me" he says.  
Doctor Keith went on to explain to me why he had let Samantha go home even though he had said she would be here for another two to four days previously. Samantha's blood works were fine and her blood pressure was under control except for when certain people came into contact with Samantha thats when it would either go up or down. Therefore Lucas had to stay away from Samantha, it didn't matter if he wasn't dating her anymore. For the duration of her pregnancy he was to stay the hell away from samantha. Another reason he had let Samantha go was he could see her getting a little bit more unhappy about being in the hospital as the days went by which wasn't good for her health either. Depression was Dr Keiths biggest concern, she was displaying signs according to him, and if she got depressed it would have a very negative impact on her health. I sighed at that thought, she wasn't going to be happy when I brought her to my home instead of hers either, but she'll be out of hospital which would make her happy though. Doctor Keith had given me Samantha's prescription pills and a few warnings on how to take care of Samantha the 'dos' and 'don'ts'. I listened carefully because I was going to take care of Samantha for the rest of the pregnancy not her family. Lucas had his turn and failed, her family had their chance when they found out a month ago and I've been trying to help since I found out. Samantha is meant to be with me she's carrying my babies end of story I would make Samantha see that, she'll come around she knows how bossy I can be when I care about something with so much passion. I see it through right to the end. Samantha and my babies were top priority even Stefano was. He was ill and it hurt knowing I hadn't seen him in a few days, I talked on the phone and he seemed so understanding. He had still to get to me regarding my donation to help his current health status. Andrew was still on the loose and today was the last day that the Brady's would be safe. I had all my guards on alert I hoped I had done enough. If Samantha married me all the complexities that were occurring right now would dissolve, no one would be in danger. My father would honor the vendetta just as much as ending it. He would not break an oath he made to his father.  
Doctor Keith and I exchange goodbyes and with that I turn my head to face Samantha. Samantha was going to be so happy to know she was leaving 'this hell hole' as she would say it and go home. My home. I was dead serious when I told her she would be living with me. I knew Lucas hadn't left Samantha's apartment yet seeing as he was too busy with his mother, I rolled my eyes at that thought.  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Johns number informing him that Samantha would be coming home today and to pass the news on to everyone else. John was a little hesitant he didn't feel Samantha was ready to leave the hospital just yet from seeing her yesterday, I agreed but may be bringing her home and seeing that Lucas was no longer a part of her life would be good for her. She would finally see she needs me. I couldn't believe she had tried to call Stefano, the girl had guts but she shouldn't have tried to call him. She had just learnt the news of how to end the vendetta she needed time to think about what she wanted to do and I for one was going to make sure she married me. I loved her and I knew she loved me. She was having my babies and I wanted to be a part of their lives as well as Samantha's. I hadn't fought all these months just to lose Samantha all over again. No it wasn't going to happen and hopefully Father will see how much Samantha means to me and end the vendetta the way Santo had wanted to end it.  
I moved the hair out of Samantha's eyes and kissed her forehead, I wished our relationship was like before. She never hid her thoughts from me, everything was laid out making it so much easier to understand. She was starting to open up, she was reaching for me I hoped the news didn't take me ten feet back from her.  
Samantha woke up stirring in my arms, she rubbed her eyes and let out a little cough, I rubbed her back trying to make her relax.  
"Are you okay Samantha?" I ask her as she stops coughing.  
"Stop asking me that EJ" she says annoyed.  
I give her a weak smile she says shes fine even when she's not, I let go of her back and reclaim her in my arms.  
"EJjjjj" she says even more annoyed.  
"Samannthhhaaa" I say mimicking her with a huge smile on my face.  
"Let go let go let go" she says on and on and on trying to annoy me.  
"I guess someone just doesn't want to know the good news" I say over her 'let go' rant.  
Instantly she goes quiet and bites her lip, it was so easy to make her feel curious. She was so cute.  
"What is it?" she asks softly.  
"Seeing as you stopped and asked so nicely I'll tell you" I say to her while positioning myself so I could see her face better.  
"Doctor Keith said you can leave in" I look at my watch and see that it is 8am "in 90 minutes and that" but before I could finish off my sentence Samantha spoke.  
"You're not pulling my leg are you? Seriously I get to leave this hell hole!" she said bewildered and happy.  
"I'm not 'pulling your leg'" I say quoting her while laughing "you get to leave today and then you have to come here every Friday for regular check ups with Doctor Keith" I tell her.  
"Finally! Come on lets get out of here now" she says eagerly.  
"Alright alright we can leave now just stay calm will you, you may not be hooked up to that machine but you're blood pressure can still go up okay" I warn her.  
"Yes yes I know EJ come on" she says and with that I help her get ready to leave the hospital.

Forty five minutes later Samantha and I were all ready to leave, I had made Charles place all our possessions in my car and to remain by the car until Samantha and I got there.  
"Alright nothing's left behind" I say making one final sweep of the room.  
"Okay lets go" Samantha says quickly and gets off the bed I link my arm with hers catching her off guard.  
"I can walk on my own EJ" she says instantly.  
"I know you like to think so Samantha" I answer her as we begin to walk out of the room.  
I watch Samantha's reaction, her face lit up seeing as she was finally allowed to walk out of her room. Her face was beaming with energy I didn't want to ruin her mood and lightened up on my hold. She was walking very slowly I didn't think she realized it, already she was beginning to get tired luckily enough we made it to the lifts where she could take a break for a few minutes.  
She goes to push the button on the lifts but stops halfway.  
"Are you sure I'm good to leave?" she says worriedly.  
I instantly become panicked I never would have thought she would be thinking the exact same thing as me.  
"Doctor Keith said you are fit and healthy. You just need to take it easy when you get home so doing your normal things is out of the question" I say to her seriously and then continue "Are you not feeling well Samantha?" I ask her wanting a truthful answer.  
"I feel fine it's just that I've been here for a week it just felt like I would never get out of here" she said sighing and then continuing "I just want to make sure that the babies are fine and that I won't end up harming them like I've been doing all these weeks prior to coming here" she says sickened by her actions.  
"You didn't do this Samantha" I say to her.  
"Of course I did, if I ate on time, talked to Mum about how I was feeling, shared with Belle what was happening to me then someone would have known that something wasn't right with me" she says teary eyed.  
"Don't think about what you didn't do Samantha think of what you will do to not let it happen again. The hospital stay has made you better now all you need to do is keep it that way and if something is to go wrong then you have to tell someone okay" I tell her seriously.  
"Okay EJ" she says pushing the button gently.  
The door opens slowly to reveal and empty lift, Samantha and I walk in and I push the 'C' button for car park. It only took twenty seconds to get to the carpark but ten minutes to walk to the car since Samantha was walking so slowly, her grip had tightened on my arm significantly. She was tired already a point I had decided I would not point out, though I had to restrain myself from picking her up and running to the car. Charles was driving Samantha and I back to the apartment while I sat in the backseat along with Samantha. The ride was silent and I wanted to keep it that way because I knew once we got back home she was going to be fighting every decision I made for her. Twenty minutes later we were at the apartment waiting for the lifts to open to the fourth floor. Samantha looked even more exhausted if she was going to fight me then I would just carry her into my apartment. A few of her things like clothes, jewellery, cosmetics were already in my apartment I had gotten one of my other guards to get her things for me. She was going to hate me I thought dryly.  
The lifts opened and I prepared myself for her reaction.

Samanthas POV

My heart was beating hard in my chest not from how exhausted I was from just walking from the car to the apartment lifts but knowing the fact that EJ was about to drag me to his apartment. What was I meant to do? How could he even think I could possibly stay with him? Why couldn't I just stay in my apartment? I was across the hallway from him. I thought of so many plans to try and get to my apartment as the lift doors opened but they all resulted in EJ or Charles stopping me. That's when I realized I didn't even have the key to my apartment. Great. Now I was really screwed even if I did fight him I would end up in his apartment.  
The lift doors opened up irritation flaring in the pit of my stomach, he would absolutely love it if I didn't make a scene and followed his 'orders' damn him. There wasn't anything I could do! EJ and I stepped out and turned right to my annoyance, his eyebrows shot up and his walking speed also slowed down thankfully because I was really starting to feel tired. But I knew his reaction was due to me not saying anything. I bit my lip as we walked closer and closer to EJ's apartment door, I didn't want to be sitting in his apartment all day it would end up feeling just like the hospital. EJ took out his keys and began shoving the key in the door knob when I remembered EJ had my apartment key! A smile flashed across my face but that was quickly gone EJ would never give me the key. I decided to play it cool, if I did anything stupid right now like getting really angry and upset which would make my blood pressure wacky and EJ would know. He would most probably chain me to the bed so that I wouldn't leave. Screw it I would have to play this nice and coolly if I wanted to get what I wanted.  
The door swung open and with that I reluctantly stepped into EJ's apartment I hadn't stepped foot in here since we broke up I quickly diverted that thought not wanting any type of unpleasant emotion to show across my face, not that there wasn't one there at the moment.  
"Charles you can take a break and call the other guard to take your place. You are to be back here again by 12am" EJ said speaking to Charles as he placed EJ's and my stuff on the wooden floor.  
"Alright sir" Charles says without any emotion and with that walks out of the apartment closing the door on the way out.  
"Sometimes he sounds so dead inside" I say thinking to myself.  
"It's better that way" EJ says making me sit on the couch while he leaves the living room.  
How is it better that way? I think totally confused. EJ comes back into the living room with a glass of water and hands it to me.  
"Thanks EJ but I'm not thirsty" I say to him.  
"Actually you'll be needing the water to swallow these" EJ said showing me a red tablet, a white tablet, yellow tablet and a brown tablet. What were they? And why were there so many in his hand?!  
"Why are there so many tablets in your hand?" I ask him shocked.  
He pulls the coffee table that was in the center of the living room towards me and takes a seat right in front of me. He sat with his legs parted encapsulating me, if I tried to get up there would be no point I wasn't getting past EJ's long legs without tripping up.  
"This red one is an iron tablet, the white one is iodine, yellow is folic acid and the brown one is a multi vitamin with the rest of the vitamins that the babies need for growth and development. Your levels are fine but can drop randomly as the babies grow and seeing as you are having twins Doctor Keith said there wasn't any chance of you having to much of a certain vitamin" EJ explains to me.  
I pull out my hand and EJ pours the pills into my right hand I shoved them in my mouth and grab the glass of water EJ was holding and swallow the pills and water. Yuck. I was going to have to take these for a long time I better get use to it I thought dryly.  
"Good girl" he says smiling at me.  
I give him a blank look and decide to ask for my apartment key, I had things I needed do like for one call Stefano and arrange a meeting.  
"EJ can I have my apartment key" I ask him calmly.  
"How about you rest here for a bit, I'll take you over soon so you can grab whatever it is you need" he says seriously, I could sense danger in his eyes he obviously was going to be stubborn about me staying here.  
"Okay" I say not wanting to blow my chance.  
He nods and with that he gets up and helps me up to, I knew he was going to take me to his bedroom to let me lie down. No way in hell was I going into his bedroom, nope, no, no NO.  
I stop walking which causes EJ to stop walking he turns around frowning at me which just annoyed me that little bit more. Even in his own home he wasn't able to relax.  
"EJ is it okay if I lie down on your couch? Its nice and sunny here" I point out trying to not let him know the real reason.  
"Okay, I'll get you a blanket" he tells me.  
"I'm just lying down it's fine" I say as he lets go.  
I reluctantly lie down on the couch as he watches, I wondered what 'soon' meant. I averted my gaze from EJ and looked around the living room, nothing had changed same sofas, same decor, same painting above the fireplace as I looked around my eyes started to drop. I wished I knew whether or not Lucas was in my apartment I would have run out of here by now. EJ sits in the single seater couch and pulls out his laptop. I guessed he was checking up on work, I watch him type furiously on his laptop it only made me angry that I wasn't helping him with the business.  
"You do know if you allowed me to help with the business things would move a lot faster" I tell him.  
"It's fine there's not much left to do you worry needlessly" he tells me.  
"Alright then let me take a look" I tell him.  
"Its boring stuff nothing important" he says not looking my way.  
"Regardless if its important or boring I'd like to see" I tell him about to get up but just couldn't I felt so tired.  
"Thats why I won't let you anywhere near my laptop, you're tired and if you see work related stuff you'll want to help and you'll tire yourself out more" he points out.  
"You don't have enough faith in me" I tell him.  
"I do but right now you need to rest" he says.  
I did feel exhausted I could feel my muscles relaxing on the couch. I hadn't even walked that much and I felt so heavy and drowsy all of a sudden, I looked at the clock it read 10:30am I shut my eyes letting sleep claim me for a while. I needed to rest for me and my babies, the business would have to come second.  
I woke up to a loud bang and someone's arms around me, I opened my eyes wider to see that I was on top of EJ and on the floor?  
"What happened?" I ask as EJ helps to get me up, he passes me a blanket. He must have covered me with a blanket while I was asleep.  
"What happened was that I left the room for five minute and just as I come back you rolled off the couch, I caught you in the nick of time" he says hugging me to him.  
"Oh" I say against his chest.  
Why do I have to do things like this? It's just going to make him more clingy. EJ makes me sit back on the couch and asks me if I'm okay I give him a glare I was truly sick of that question. I stare past him to see the clock read 12:20pm I had slept roughly two hours, strange I must have been really tired. EJ returned back to the single chair not before making me lay down again. I waited approximately twenty minutes before I spoke again.  
"EJ can I use your phone? I need to call Mum and Dad" I ask him.  
He closes his laptop and walks over to my couch, I sit upright expecting him to hand me the phone but instead he pulls out his hand. I raise my eyebrow at him confused by his actions.  
"Let's go to your apartment" he says.  
I smile internally not wanting to act too happy or he would know something was up I slowly take his hand and with that we walk over to MY apartment.  
The second he unlocked the door I walked in at a normal pace with EJ closely behind me since he wouldn't let go of my hand. The new bodyguard followed us over but stayed outside to my joy. I walked into the living room first knowing I had left my baby planner underneath the couch. It was one place Lucas would never find it, I didn't want him to see it since it would remind him of what was to come. But now it didn't matter seeing as we were no longer together.  
I walk up towards the couch closest to the fire place knowing this was the one I had left it under.  
"EJ could you let go of my hand for a second?" I ask him not to let go completely or he would never let go.  
"Why?" he asks me.  
"I need to get something" I tell him, I didn't want to tell him what it was either.  
"Five seconds" he says and starts counting.  
I instantly drop to my hands and knees and feel for the book under the couch.  
"What are you doing Samantha?" EJ asked curiously.  
"I need to get something" I tell him.  
"I've worked out that much, care to share what the something is?" he asks me.  
"No" I say as I finally feel the cover of the book and drag it from under the couch.  
"What is it?" he asks me.  
"Something" I answer him back as I place it under the coffee table for easy access.  
"I'll let you know what it is once I've finished it okay so stop giving me that look" I tell EJ as he stares at me with curiosity.  
"Fine" he says but I'm not entirely convinced.  
He hadn't grabbed my hand yet and so I took advantage of the moment, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone while he caught up with me.  
"I'm calling Mum" I inform him before he can disconnect the phone.  
"Let me see the caller display" he asks me.  
"Here" I tell him as I quickly hold down 1, when I held down 1 my Mum's home number popped up on the screen hiding the actual number I had called.  
"Fine you can continue" he said walking away.  
"Come back EJ, do not look at that book. I said I would show you it when I'm finished" I said knowing what he was going to do.  
"Okay okay" he says taking a seat on the breakfast bench.  
"Thankfully my cordless phone made no noise, EJ couldn't see that I was dialing Stefano's number since my hair was hiding what my hands were doing. I only prayed that he picked up the phone, I was scared to talk to Stefano but I knew I had to overcome my fear of the man. Whenever I ended up speaking to him I would act angry just so he wouldn't know I was afraid.  
I pushed call and the phone started to ring.  
"Marlena is taking forever to pick up the phone" EJ points out while tapping the breakfast bench top.  
"She might be busy I'll wait a few more rings, she might be out" I say and with that I wait six more rings and still no one picked up.  
I was about to knock the phone down when someone picked it up, I could feel my stomach feel queasy.  
"Hello" I heard Stefano pick up the phone.  
"Hi Mum, it's Sami just letting you know I'm home now" I say I watch EJ as he continues to tap his fingers in a repetitive motion.  
"Ah Samantha you've rung the DiMera mansion" Stefano laughs.  
"You took forever to pick up the phone Mum are you too busy today to come visit me today?" I ask Stefano hoping he would put two and two together and come to my apartment because there was no way I would be able to get to the DiMera mansion without being caught.  
"I see so you've rung me without a certain someone's permission" Stefano laughs again.  
His voice sounded so strong compared to the last time I heard him speak which was at the hospital.  
"Yes EJ will be here when you come, hopefully Dad won't come by today or he'll just shoot everybody in the room" I say while thinking it was such a poor choice of words since Colleens own father shot her to death.  
"What time shall I come?" he asks me.  
"Come now" I say a little too quickly which causes EJ to stop tapping.  
"I'm coming now" Stefano says instantly.  
"Okay yup that's fine" I say pretending that my Mum wasn't going to come straight away.  
"See you soon Samantha" Stefano says and hangs up.  
"Bye Mum" I say and hang up.  
"Is she coming?" EJ asks the second I get off the phone.  
"She said in about thirty to forty minutes" I say answering his question.  
"Okay, while we wait I'll cook us something for lunch" EJ says getting up and entering the kitchen.  
"I don't feel hungry EJ" I tell him about to leave the kitchen.  
"You'll eat" he said flatly grabbing my hand, I try to stare him down but it doesn't work he lets go and starts pulling out pots and pans.  
I buried my back talk and walked into the kitchen trying hard not to grab a pan and striking him over the head with it. EJ saw me as something that needed protection and it was starting to get on my nerves. How was I meant to get back to normal when people around me made me feel so un-normal. I was about to point out to EJ that I had basically no fresh food in my apartment but he said he was going to get some stuff from his and cook here. Twenty minutes later we were both seated in the dining room eating stir fried vegetables with scrambled eggs and honey.  
"This is the weirdest combination of food" EJ pointed out.  
While he cooked the smell made me crave eggs and honey all of a sudden. My hormones kicked in and I forced EJ to mix the eggs and honey with the vegetables it tasted really good.  
"Stop complaining its good" I tell him.  
"Yeah but still" he said laughing.  
I continued to eat while he pokes fun at me, well the joke was on him because Stefano was going to be here soon. Twenty minutes later EJ and I had finished eating and had finished washing up as well. I let EJ do his own thing while I walked into the living room not before EJ giving me a warning about walking slowly and to be careful, I listened and walked off my nerves were on edge, there was no way I would have called Stefano if I were alone. If Dad ie John was here instead of EJ then I would have called Stefano, but if Mum was here I wouldn't have called him. Stefano had hurt my mum over and over again just because he thought he was in love with her when in actual fact she was a possession he hadn't been able to acquire. That was what I believed EJ believed of me when I broke up with him. He didn't know I thought that, he had reinforced the idea in my head by not letting me go, showing up to places I would be at randomly pretending it was a 'chance in-counter' but seeing him like this he hasn't hurt me once. He wasn't like Stefano but he was still a DiMera, a DiMera I couldn't seem to push away from me or turn my feelings off for. I loved him but I would never admit that to him. I sat on the couch and put my feet up while EJ walked into the living room, he looked worried for some reason I was going to ask him what was up before a knock came at the door.  
"I'll get it" we both say at the same time.

* * *

Ah Samantha never takes the easy road ;D

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Don't forget to review please!  
Happy Holidays in advance :D


End file.
